The Life Of A Skater
by BodyElectrik
Summary: Sakura plus a new town doesnt mix. But once she finds out theres a skate park everything changes. This skater goes through confusion, jealousy, depression and more importantly denial that shes fallen for her best friend.
1. The Skate Park

**(A/N: Hello fellow readers of fanfiction! Here is another one of my stories that's been on my mind for a while. Now I've gotten off my lazy butt and typed it up. I put the genre romance and general. But as my other stories on my profile I usually do romance and humor. I couldn't decide on this one. So there'll be a mixture of humor, tragedy, friendship, and drama, I guess. Well, I've been a member of fanfiction for about a year now I think. So I'm not exactly a newbie. For future references I don't do beta or ask for betas because I just don't. So, yeah. Hope you enjoy my story! Review!)**

* * *

"Dialogue"--Descriptions 

**Author's notes or INNER SELVES**

'_Thoughts'_

_**Lyrics**_

**(P.S This chapter will have lots of descriptions so sit tight. Not much ****dialogue.)**

* * *

**The Skate Park**

"This place is _so _boring." Sakura muttered.

She stared out the window into the streets which were empty.

'_I've been here for a week and I'm already sick of this place.'_

Sakura sat down on the edge of her bed. She glanced around at her almost-packed room. It was just recently painted a red color. Since that was one of Sakura's favorite shades. On her desk in the corner where her laptop lay, various clothes were scattered in some corners. To her left she had her bathroom. A nice room fit for a teenage girl. Now wasn't this girl satisfied? To say it simply, there was no one to hang out with. The only one was her mother. Shudder. _Twitch_.

Yes, Sakura had not made any friends yet in this neighborhood. Sadly, Sakura looked over at her picture of her friends. Her friends Sasume, Mayako, Kai, Kaori and Shien were smiling happily in front of her house. They were all skaters holding their boards in arms.

She smirked as she thought back to the day when her friends made a pact to skate not to become professional but just to skate as a passion. She slowly moved her eyes to her wall where her most prized passion laid, her skateboard.

She was a skater girl, as they would say and a very good one in fact.

'_I haven't ridden my baby in over a week.'_

The pink head held it in her hands and examined it.

On the back it was pink and red. And in capital letters it had 'Sk8r Gurl' printed. This was a going-away present from her best friend Kaori back at home.

'_How I miss that place.'_

"SAKURA!!!" A voice screamed.

Sakura literally threw her board across the room from being startled. Sakura ran downstairs to see what the issue was with her mom.

"Mom! Where's the fire? Why are you screaming?" Sakura scrambled out looking around for anything freakish.

Now, Sakura's mom has long, curly red hair and dark green eyes. She smiled at her daughter.

"Nothing's wrong silly. I just want you to go to the store with me!" Serena, as she's called walked towards the door. She looked back at her daughter.

"Come on! There's a big sale in this area!" Her mom scurried out the door.

Sakura sweat dropped.

"Oh, mother…" She slipped on her VANS and locked the door behind her.

She stepped into their little van and drove off.

"So, what do you think of this place?" Sakura's mom asked.

Sakura broke her gaze from the window.

"What do I think? I think it's freaking boring."

Sakura leaned against the window. Serena's face turned into a frown.

"It's not boring. It's only because you don't know anybody yet."

Serena made a left turn.

"Yeah, Yeah." Sakura said.

Soon the 'Quickie Mart' came into view. The two walked into the store quietly. Serena grabbed a basket. While she shopped Sakura walked beside her grumpily with her hands in her jacket pockets.

"Why did I have to come along?" Sakura asked while her Mom was deciding on which bread to buy.

"So, we can spend time together. We haven't really had a conversation all week." Serena plucked a loaf of bread and set it in the basket.

"I'm aware." Sakura said lowly.

Serena sighed. After a short while they were finally in line. Sakura watched as her mom placed the items on the revolver thing.

**(Yeah, I don't know what it's called.)**

She made no effort to help.

"Oh, Sakura I forgot the milk can you fetch it for me?" Her mother said examining the groceries.

"Sure!" Sakura said sarcastically. She walked over to the dairy section and reached into the refrigerator to get the two percent kind. **(Yay! That's the kind I drink! Got milk anyone?)**

Then, at the corner of her eye she noticed a group of guys all walking together. She turned to see a total of four guys with skateboarders in their arms. And she had to admit they were _pretty_ attractive. She watched a lady about in her twenties noticed the guys and ran into a stack of toilet paper, thus spilling them everywhere.

'_Ouch!'_ Sakura could feel the pain.

The guys didn't even notice they were too busy arguing over some drink.

'_Hmm. A pair of hot-shot heart-pounding skaters eh?'_ **(Ain't Canadian. Sorry.)**

The one in the middle seemed to be the best-looking one of them all. He was pretty tall, raven hair all spiked up and stuff and onyx eyes. Another one had long brown hair tied in a low ponytail. He had some strangely pale eyes. Then one guy with blonde hair and blue eyes was saying something. And the last one wasn't really paying attention, it seemed. He looked half awake. The dude had dark brown hair ties in a spiky-ponytail and matching eyes. Sakura was so busy examining the guys' interactions she didn't notice herself in the middle of the aisle literally staring them down.

"So, dude do you know who your new neighbors are yet?" Neji asked curiously.

"I don't know. I haven't really looked yet. My mom says there's are a lady and her daughter." Sasuke said grabbing a Gatorade out of the refrigerator.

"She had a daughter? Do you think she might be hot?" Naruto asked eagerly and…loudly.

"I said I don't know. I wouldn't really care anyway." Sasuke replied.

"Hmm… that's interesting…" Shikamaru mumbled closing his eyes.

"Well did you hear about those other skater chicks around here?" Neji brought up.

"Who cares? Girl skaters aren't even welcome in our skate park so why does it matter?" Sasuke said sternly.

Neji shrugged. "Just saying. I heard they're pretty good. And they're also hot."

Sasuke turned back to the front of him. "Well come on we have to---

"Teme? Teme? Hey!" Naruto asked wondering why his friend stopped suddenly.

Sasuke was staring at the pink girl in front of him. They stared at each other. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He turned back to his friends.

"Hey, who's that?" He signaled in front of him.

They guys all looked ahead but saw no one.

"What are you talking about?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, there's no one there, teme." Naruto stated.

"More like who was there." Shikamaru added.

Sasuke looked around calmly. "There was this pink haired girl just…standing there looking at me."

"Pink hair? Come on." Naruto said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, dude I told you those tomatoes you're always eating are finally getting to you." Neji said.

"Come on. We still have to get to the skate park remember?" Shikamaru added.

They began walking to the front of the store.

Sasuke looked back at the spot where the alleged pink-haired girl was standing. He shrugged and followed his friends out.

"Tomatoes…" He shook his head again.

Sakura took a breath of relief in. She listened as their voices were out of ear shot. She cursed at herself for looking like some stalker-psycho girl in front a sexy skater boy. Then she remembered what the sleepy dude had said. There was a skate park somewhere in this town. And she was going to find it one way or another. If her mom would let her leave the house by herself, that is. She also remembered what the raven head had said.

_Flashback_

"_Well did you hear about those skater chicks around here?"_

"_Who cares? Girl skaters aren't even welcome in our skate park so why does it matter?"_

_End of Flashback_

'_There are girl skaters around here? Finally I can have someone to relate to. But girl skaters aren't allowed in this park? Well that's just going to have to change.'_

Sakura smirked to herself. This was a way to finally skateboard again and possibly make some friends. It was the only way to escape her oh so boring household and mother.

Then she thought for a second. _'Wasn't I supposed to be getting something?'_

She looked down at the milk still in her hands.

'_Oh yeah! I have to get this to mom!'_

The teen ran up to the registers. She saw her mom talking to the cashier-who is a male!-. She stopped in her tracks as her and the man laughed. Her mom was surely committing the signs of flirting. Her mom was twirling a lock of hair in her fingers and to Sakura's dismay, blushing. Not just a light pink blush but a bright red.

Sakura scowled.

'_She can't do this to dad.'_

She stormed over to the line.

"Yes, in fact I have a daughter." Serena conversed to the man. Luckily there wasn't anybody else behind her or else there'd be a very long line. Sakura set the milk on the slider thing quite loudly, getting both her mother's and the gentleman's attention.

"And here she is! Sakura, this is—

"Yeah, yeah mom we have to go." Sakura interrupted swiping the item herself.

"I was just welcoming your beautiful mom to the neighborhood." Then man said innocently with a dreamy expression on his face. Serena blushed and of course Sakura noticed. She rolled her eyes and grabbed the groceries.

"Whatever."

And with that she pulled her mom out the door. She pushed her mom into the car seat, threw the groceries in the back and slammed into the drivers' seat. Serena sighed.

"What a charming man."

Sakura sucked her teeth loudly.

"Sakura, what's wrong? I know that expression on your face." Serena fished through her purse for the car keys.

"Well obviously you don't know what it means…" Sakura said under her breath.

"Excuse me?" Serena asked sternly.

"Nothing…" Sakura huffed and she turned away from her mother.

"Sakura." Serena called. No answer or even movement.

"Sakura! Speak to me know! Tell me what's wrong!" Serena hollered.

Sakura turned roughly to her mom. "You really want to know what's wrong. I'm mad that you're flirting with random men." She shot back.

Serena looked down at her lap.

"I'm mad…that you've forgotten about dad…" Sakura said in a lower tone turning back to the window.

"Look Sakura that—

"Can we just go home?" Sakura interrupted.

The woman stared at her daughter then started the engine. Soon the car drove out of the parking lot. There was a golden silence in the car.

Ever since about four years ago it's always been like this between these two. Fights here and frustration there. Not the regular happy mother daughter relationship families usually have.

Sakura's dad, Sasumo left their family for reasons Sakura couldn't quite remember. Whenever her mother talked to a male figure Sakura wasn't familiar with, it caused in arguments like this. Serena, getting tired of these trials, moved here (The Konoha Suburbs) in hope of gaining a better friendship with her beloved daughter. Cough. So far things weren't going exactly as planned.

Sakura still gazed out the window watching houses go by. She noticed that her mom had taken a different route. Looking ahead, Sakura noticed lots of kids-maybe teens- walking toward some place. All guys from she had observed. At the entrance it had a huge sign that read **'Konoha's Skate Park'**.

'_Oh my god! That must have been what those guys where talking about!'_

The park was huge half pipes and ramps everywhere. A total skater paradise. A chance to make friends.

Serena noticed Sakura's body language change once they had passed by the park. She looked back at the road. To be honest, she wasn't fond of skateboarding. She didn't think that it's suitable for a girl. Sasumo, had taught Sakura how to board when she was 9 and she's been passionate about it ever since.

She frowned. One of the reasons why they barely talked in their old house was because Sakura was always out skateboarding with her friends. She detested the sport, if it is one. Even more, it hurt her that being mother and daughter that they never talked anymore.

In the next five minutes, they pulled up to the driveway. Sakura grabbed some groceries and set them down to the kitchen without saying a word. She sat at the counter as her mom walked in. Sakura remained silent as her mother started to put away the bags.

"Mom…" Sakura began.

"Hm?" Serena responded with her back to her while placing something in the cabinet.

"…Can I go outside…you know walk around the neighborhood a little bit." Sakura gave an uneasy smile.

Serena paused. She didn't turn around. "No."

"W-Why not!" Sakura shouted.

"Don't you raise your voice at me!" Serena shouted back turning around and looking her daughter straight in the eye.

"I know you're going to go to that stupid skate park." Her voice softened.

"It's not stupid mom! Being stuck in this in this house is stupid!" Sakura's eyes didn't leave her mother's.

"I said no. And what I say goes."

"But mom---

"I don't want you wandering around this neighborhood! We've only been here for a week!"

"…" Sakura crossed her arms.

"You're going to stay here, in this house." Serena pointed her finger on the counter.

For about three seconds Sakura stood there angry as can be.

"I just want---

But Serena didn't finish due to Sakura who ran out the room and up the stairs. She closed the door. (Not slam! But close!)

Serena sighed heavily. This was way too complicated between them. She sat down at the counter top.

"Teenagers…" She thought to herself.

Sakura jumped onto her bed and threw her head into her pillow.

"AAARGH!" She cried in frustration.

"Why must my mom be so over protective?"

Sakura sat up and thought back to the guys in the store who knew about the park. She then glanced at her Ryan Sheckler and Tony Hawk posters near her desk.

"Tony? Ryan? What would you guys do in this situation?" She asked.

_In her mind Tony and Ryan look at each other and smirk. "Go to the skate park."_

Sakura smirked, and then she heard her mom's footsteps coming up the stairs. Quietly, the teen pressed her ear against the door. She listened as her mom came to her door but stopped. Her mom froze and then walked back to her room and closed the door. Sakura could also her shower turn on.

This was a sign in which her mother said "I'll be in my room for the rest of the day and fix yourself something for dinner."

Sakura looked out the window once more. It was only three o'clock and if she could sneak out and be back by six for dinner it'd be great.

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror. She had on a red and white tank top that showed some of her stomach, pink midriff hoodie, jeans and Vans sneakers. She slipped on her black and white DC hat and grabbed her skateboard.

"I'm going out." She said to herself.

Sakura snatched her Sansa mp3 (The one I have:P) And blasted her song "Say This Sooner" by The Almost.

With that she crawled out her window onto her roof. She observed a tree right in front of her so she jumped, swung on the branch and skillfully flipped off.

"Looks like those four years of Gymnastics helped."

She hopped on her skateboard and was gone like the wind.

**I can't believe I didn't say this sooner**

**I'll just believe that I was all displaced**

**I'll get to speakin' let you know how I feel**

**I'll get to judgin' make you see my appeal**

**No one will ever see things the way I do**

**No one will try**

**All my friends think that I'm gone**

**But I swear I, I swear I'm not…**

**I swear I'm not**

A smile spread across Sakura's face as she felt the wind through hair. She closed her eyes at the pleasurable feeling.

'_This is the life.' _She thought happily.

**This makes me feel that I'll never be quite normal**

**This makes me act like I'll never get out alive**

**I'll get to actin' make you all believe me**

**I'll get to fakin' show you all how to grieve**

Sakura eventually slowed down to an intersection not really focusing on where she was going. She made a left.

She took off her head phones and observed the area. While looking to her left she spotted a library, pretty huge one in fact. Sakura enjoyed books, sometimes it even cooled her off from arguing with her mom. The teen skated to the beginning of the huge steps as the entrance.

Just then she heard the sound of a lady screaming.

Sakura turned to see a group of what seemed to be…skater girls?

The groups of girls were on their skateboards and seemed to be escaping from the librarian. One girl was in front of the others and she had long blonde hair tied in a ponytail that danced on her back while she glided. Another one had midnight blue hair and pale purple eyes. The last one had a smirk plastered on her face; she had her hair in two buns with a red cap tipped backwards. Sakura watched as they came closer to the huge staircase below.

"Don't tell me they're going to jump that..." Sakura said to herself.

Before Sakura could have a second thought the girls were up in the air. Sakura just gazed as the group flew practically over her head. As if in slow motion the blonde haired turned to Sakura and grinned. Then one after another they all landed gracefully on the ground.

"And no more skating on library grounds! I'll call the police next time!" The librarian screamed. She muttered some other things and stomped back inside.

The skater girls shrugged and gave each other high fives.

Sakura watched them and thought back to the group of skater boys in the grocery store. She remembered that they mentioned some skater girls in this town.

'_Could they be the ones that guy was talking about?'_

Sakura went so deep into thought that she didn't notice the blonde calling her.

"Hey!"

Sakura jumped and near fell over.

They began giggling. "Do you board?"

Sakura looked down at her skateboard. "Yeah!" She yelled back.

She watched as the blonde talked to her friends and they walked over.

"Hey what's up? I'm Ino." The blonde greeted. Sakura nodded.

"I'm Hinata. Nice to meet you." The dark haired girl shook her hand.

"Hey…Tenten's the name. And you are?" The brunette said monotone.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. I just moved here a couple of days ago. And that jump was totally awesome." Sakura said.

"Thanks. We were on the run from Mrs. Briggs the evil librarian. She's such a bitch." Ino commented.

Tenten and Hinata nodded.

"Wow. What'd you do to get her so mad?" Sakura asked.

"Apparently she says that we're not allowed to skate on the libraries property. But we skate here anyway since there's no where else for us to go." Tenten said making hand gestures.

Sakura nodded. "Oh well don't they have a skate park around here?"

They all got quiet. "Yeah…but we're not allowed."

"Well that's not right. I mean I'm heading to it right now."

They gasped dramatically. "You can't go there."

"Why not?"

"It's bogus! They don't let girls in!" Tenten shouted shaking Sakura's shoulders.

"We used to be able to get in but since these guys became like the best skaters in town they changed the rules so no girls are allowed in." Hinata explained.

"Well that's a bunch of palapa-shit. And I'm going to change that. Sorry you guys but I'm going there." Sakura walked off but Ino stood in her way.

"Hold up. You can't just go…by yourself." She smirked.

"Yeah, I mean you have to have back up." Hinata added.

"And the skate park's that way." Tenten pointed back to where Sakura had come.

Sakura sweat dropped. "Oh, thanks."

They nodded and with that they were off.

**At The Skate Park**

Our guys Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Neji were chilling on the half pipe. Naruto was skating on the half-pipe. He skated onto the platform.

"You guys…look bored." Naruto said studying each of his friends faces.

"Because we are." Shikamaru explained monotone. He stared up into the sunny sky.

"Come on guys let's do something. You're being more boring than usual." Naruto said sitting on the edge on the cliff.

"Okay well we can talk about you or we can laugh at you or we can talk about how big you're oversized head his." Neji said smartly.

Shikamaru and Sasuke snickered.

"That cut deep. Very deep, my friend. But I'd prefer we talk about how you should get a haircut. People are mistaking you for a girl." Naruto snapped back.

Golden silence-

Naruto simply blinked and Neji whacked him upside the head with his skateboard. Naruto fell off the half-pipe backwards and tumbled down.

"You're just jealous!" Neji shrieked.

They all laughed.

Sasuke looked up toward the entrance of the park where four people were entering. He glanced back at Naruto.

'_Wait a minute…'_

He looked back and noticed as everyone seemed to freeze and stare at the figures. He squinted his eyes.

"They're…girls." Sasuke growled.

Neji and Shikamaru walked over to him.

"Girls?" They responded.

Naruto climbed back up with a huge lump on his head. "Are they hot?" He asked.

"Doesn't matter. They don't belong here." Sasuke murmured.

Naruto just stared at him. "And you wonder why I call you gay at times."

"Well let's go inform them about the rules then." Neji said smirking.

Luckily, the guys didn't really recognize three of the four girls from the last time.

Sakura had to admit the stares were making her self conscious. But it was her desire to skateboard and that's what she came here for.

She shifted her hat to cover her eyes. Just before they walked in Ino suggested we put our hair in our hats. She said she didn't want them to recognize them. Sakura glanced at Ino who was smirking wildly.

A few boys tripped over their own feet just from glancing at her.

Tenten was grinning slightly while Hinata's face was unreadable.

"Let's do what we came here for." Ino whispered, her smirk never fading. We nodded. And they were off.

The boys walked over to the crowd that was watching these intruders intently. Sasuke manages to peek through. He gapes.

'_The girl in the black and white hat she's…'_ (That's Sakura.)

Out of all the four girls, that one had to be the best. She was landing kick flips, Ollies, and aerials with complete ease. Sasuke glanced at his boys (no.homo.) who were watching with the same exact same expression. Sasuke continued watching as the 'black and white hat' did a 50-50 grind right past the crowd. He couldn't see her eyes since she was looking ahead. But, he could see her smirk.

'_She's, she…could be better than me!" _He thought.

He scowled at himself for being so distracted. This couldn't go on. He attempted to push through the crowd but it was impossible. They were totally frozen, like in a trance. All he could do now was watch these girls.

Sakura was on fire. She flew through the air landing almost impossible tricks.

From kick flips to

Heel flips

180s

360s

Heck, 540s

Back flips

Mc Twist

She had the crowd cheering after a while. Even Tenten, Ino and Hinata paused with and impressive grin. Sakura wasn't even close to done yet. She still had her moves she's been working on in free style. She did a tail manual and shifted her board upwards. With her board in that position she put her other foot on the other side.

'_W-What? She can pogo on her skateboard? I didn't even know that was a move! Impossible!' _Sasuke thought.

Sakura jumped up and down thus making the crowd to cheer wildly. Sakura ollied and began skating. She bent down slowly, keeping her balance. Yes, she was doing a handstand on her board while skating. The crowd went crazy.

Sasuke watched furiously. _'I can do that! Ch…'_

Naruto, who was also in the trance-like state?

"She's awesome and hot." Naruto said quite loudly.

Sakura then glided into the skate bowl where the crowd followed. Ino came in as well. She gave Sakura a high-five as she passed. Ino grinds around the bowl right in front of the crowd. She flirtatiously blew a kiss to the guys. One guy totally fell out causing everyone behind him to fall as well, talk about domino affect.

Sasuke swore he caught Shikamaru blush just a tad.

Sakura and Ino skated throughout the bowl, occasionally giving each other a smirk.

Sakura flew up and managed to do an impossible. Ino followed up landing a 'Japan Air'.

Sakura suddenly paused. The crowd stared. Ino stopped and glanced at her.

Sakura was doing another handstand, but with a twist. She titled I upward and balanced on one hand. The crowd cheered intensely. Like, at a skate competition. While holding on one handed she felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket. She flipped down and pulled out her cell.

"Oh shit." She hissed once she looked down at it. Ino went over to her. Sakura pointed at the caller ID.

First, the time read 'quarter till five'. And second, the caller ID read… '_Mom'_.

* * *

**(So how was this first chapter? Great? Well I think its okay. My next chapter will be called Neighbors! It'll be here quick! Well I hoped you enjoyed this because there's plenty more to come! Make sure you hit the little 'submit review' button! Peace out!)**

_-MidnightTemari-_


	2. Neighbors

**A/N: It's me again! Back with another chapter! I hope you liked the first one! Also make sure you check out my other stories Sakura101 and How I Hate High School!)**

* * *

**Also, here are the ages of everyone since I forgot to put that in.**

**Sakura-15**

**Sasuke-15**

**Ino-15**

**Hinata-15**

**Tenten-16**

**Naruto-15**

**Neji-16**

**Shikamaru-15**

**Serena-35**

* * *

_I dedicate this chapter to my dog, Max who was put to sleep today. You were a good dog Max and I'll miss you._

_R.I.P_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Neighbors**

"Your mom?" Ino asked staring at the phone.

Sakura nodded. "I have to go."

Ino turned and whistled.

Tenten and Hinata were at her side in seconds.

"What is it?" Hinata asked.

The crowd began whispering about the hold-up.

Sasuke took his time to fight through the crowd. His friend, were following close behind.

"M-My mom doesn't know I'm here. I-I kind of snuck out." Sakura whispered.

"Yeah!" Tenten held up a hand for a high-five.

Hinata and Ino glared at her.

"Well, let's get Sakura home then." Ino said.

They nodded at once. Ino led the way out. As they glided through the gate the boys cleared the way mindlessly staring. Sakura, behind the three, felt uneasy at the way they were staring. She didn't like the atmosphere. Just as she reached the gate she noticed sudden movement in the crowd, while glancing back she saw him. Standing right there was the same boy from the grocery store.

'_That's him! That's the same guy!' _She thought.

Their eyes met.

Sasuke stood there staring right at the girl he'd seen earlier.

'_Is that her?' _He thought.

His onyx eyes me her emerald ones. Fluttering just above her eyes underneath her hat were pink strands of hair.

Barely noticeable but he'd seen it.

'_That's the pink haired girl from the store. I knew I wasn't hallucinating.'_

He gazed at her with confusion and anger. Her eyes were basically filled with shock and panic. She turned and glided out. Her figure disappeared as the crowd reassembled behind her.

He clenched his fists.

.0.0.0.0.0.0

"Oh my god! That was awesome! I can't remember the last time I've felt so free! Sakura you didn't tell me you could skate so…so…" Ino began.

"Awesome?" Hinata finished with a bright smile.

Tenten nodded and smirked.

Sakura wondered about the boy standing there battling her in a staring contest. She finally grasped her question and shrugged.

"You never asked."

Tenten, Hinata and Ino commented Sakura on her performance.

Sakura continued to think back to the situation at hand.

'_Who is he? What's his name? Why did he not say anything to me? Was his hair blue or black? Or mostly black? Will I ever see him again? What was the look in his eyes? Was it confusion or just detest? Why am I asking myself these questions? Ugh, my head hurts.'_

Before long the girls reached the corner of Sakura's street. They exchanged numbers, myspace's, screen names and all that so they could keep in touch.

"Hopefully we'll see you again." Hinata said.

"Yeah, sure." Sakura replied with a small fine.

"Well see ya later, then Sakura." Ino said. Her group turned at skated back around the corner. Sakura slowly looked at her house.

'_I might as well get this over with.'_

Sakura opened her door and stepped in quietly. The house was dead quiet. Too quiet. Sakura tiptoed up the stairs.

'_Maybe didn't notice—_

"SAKURA!!" Serena shrieked.

'_Maybe not.' _Sakura cringed and backtracked downstairs.

"Yes mom?"

"Where have you been?" She tapped her foot impatiently.

Typical mom behavior.

Sakura tried to hide her skateboard behind her back.

"U-Um…" Sakura searched her brain for a perfect excuse.

Serena closed her eyes. "Don't tell me you went to that ridiculous skate park."

Sakura sighed. "…Yes and it's not ridiculous."

Sakura set her skateboard on the stairs and walked into the kitchen.

"I'm not done with you yet!" Serena shouted.

"Okay, mom well I already know what you're going to do. And I accept the punishment. I snuck out, went to the park when you told me not to, and had you worried. I'd say a week at the max without TV, phone and computer." Sakura said.

She got the milk out of the fridge and poured herself a glass.

Serena just stared. "Yes, I would've said that. I'm glad you're not putting on those temper tantrums like you used to."

Sakura walked out of the kitchen to the stairs and stopped.

"Oh yeah and mom if I hadn't of snuck out then I wouldn't have made some friends some friends today."

Before her mom could even respond Sakura had already closed the door to her room.

Sakura jumped on her bed and let out a huge sigh.

.0.0.0.0.0.0.

'_Finally I'm home. I need a tomato to keep my mind pre-occupied.' _Sasuke thought.

He had skated up to his driveway.

His day had to be one of the most frustrating in his life. Usually everyday he'd just eat, sleep and skate. That girl from the park was still on his mind. He shook his head letting his raven locks sway lightly. It's been the second time in years someone has infiltrated the 'All Guys' skate park.

Well, tomorrow should be a better day…hopefully.

Sasuke held his skateboard under his arm and stepped inside his house.

"Sasuke? Is that you honey?" Chirped a female voice.

"Yes, mom." He called back. He proceeded into the kitchen where his mom was gliding around the stove cooking something. She turned around and smiled at her son.

Sasuke's mom, Mikoto, was very gorgeous. She had black hair that reached down to her mid-back. Her eyes, matching Sasuke's, glimmered as she kissed her son on the forehead.

Sasuke grumbled and sat at the counter.

"Dear son what's wrong with you today? You seemed fine when you left this morning. Did you and Naruto get into another fight?" She asked sticking a batch of muffins in the oven.

"No mom it's not that this time—

"Neji then?" She interrupted.

"No—

"Shikamaru?"

"N—

"Is it puberty?"

"But m—

"Let me call your father then."

"MOM! No!" Sasuke shouted before she got the phone. There's nothing more embarrassing than having 'the talk' with your dad.

"Ten what is it?" Mikoto asked giving her son full attention.

"It's just guys stuff." Sasuke explained getting up and heading for the fridge.

"Okay, then just make sure you talk to Itachi about your 'situation' then." Mikoto said before gliding back over to the oven.

Sasuke mumbled something like "Hah! Yeah right!" underneath his breath.

"Would you like a muffin?" She asked.

"No thanks mom. I'll just get some tomatoes and go to bed." Sasuke pulled out two tomatoes and headed upstairs.

He stopped and looked up to see his brother, Itachi.

"Move out of the way Itachi." Sasuke said simply.

Itachi's red eyes closed and he crossed his arms over his chest. It was a sign that he wasn't going anywhere.

"Bad day, huh?" He guessed.

"Don't want to talk about it." Sasuke growled.

"Did you and Naruto get into another fight?" He guessed again ignoring him.

"No didn't I—

"Okay, then it must be puberty…Mom!" Itachi called.

Sasuke slapped his forehead in frustration.

"Will you shut up? It's not that!" Sasuke yelled.

"Calm down little bro. I was just messing around. Gosh, you're such a bitch when you get all angry." Itachi said.

"Well at least I'm not crippled." Sasuke snapped.

Itachi got really silent. Sasuke smirked at the look on his face and pushed past him.

"Now that was just disrespectful!" Itachi yelled after him, anime tears were now spilling out of his eyes.

Mikoto appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"What are you hollering about Itachi?" She asked.

"Mom! Sasuke called me crippled again! He knows that I'm sensitive about that subject!" Itachi cried.

"It's okay sweetie." Mikoto said giving Itachi a hug.

She patted his pack, his anime tears still spilling out.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and closed the door to his room.

Itachi was Sasuke's older brother by a good 5 years. He isn't really crippled; his left leg is just broken.

See, Itachi is well was a skateboarder until he tried skating off the roof while doing a Front side Air on his board. Well, things lead to another; he lands the wrong way…yeah, we all know how it ends. Sasuke's always been trying to surpass Itachi and now he has an advantage while his brother is currently 'disabled'.

Itachi's has natural onyx eyes but he's been trying out new contacts so, yeah. The girls say they make him look even more irresistible. His hair was long, black and glossy. It's always pulled back in a low ponytail. Itachi and Sasuke look almost identical. Sometimes Mikoto gets them mixed up and that makes them even more pissed off at each other. They're both drop-dead gorgeous. Any girl who has even glanced at him has either fainted, ran into something while watching them, or passed out because they forgot to breathe.

Heck, even a seventy year old woman almost had a heart attack because she couldn't believe people could be so beautiful. Yeah, that had everybody disturbed for a while.

Now back to Sasuke. Inside his 'huge' room the walls were painted a regular blue and white. On his walls he had posters of his favorite skaters and bands. Anything else you can think of that involved skateboarding was on his wall.

His bed was located against the left wall, his sheets were dark blue. His bathroom was to the right of his bed. He had a computer and desk located in the far corner of his room and in front of his bed was a twenty-five inch TV. Sitting on the floor was his XBOX 540 with miscellaneous games like Halo and Tony Hawk right beside it.

Sasuke sighed again and removed his shirt and carelessly threw it on his bed. He looked out his window at the house next door where the 'supposed' new neighbors lived. A window directly across from his was light up, but the blinds were down. Through them he could see a figure moving. He couldn't make out if it was a boy or a girl.

"Hm, neighbors." He said to himself. He closed his blinds and took a bite out of his tomato.

He collapsed onto his bed and fell instantly asleep.

.0.0.0.0.0.0

_The Next Morning_

'_I bleed it out; digging deeper just to throw it away. I bleed it out digging deeper just to throw it away. I bleed it out just to throw it away, just to throw it away, just to throw it—_

"Argh!" Sasuke groaned waking up.

He rolled off the bed, taking his sheets with him. He hit the ground with a _thud! _He reached up for his cell phone and flipped it open.

"What?"

"_Gosh, teme you didn't have to answer the phone so rudely."_

"Whatever, what do want?"

"_Are you coming to the skate park today? The guys and I are going to be there."_

"Naruto…what do you think? I come there every _single _day."

"_Um…repeat the question again?"_

Sasuke hung up.

"Okay, Sasuke's coming, then." Naruto says on the other line.

Sasuke gets up slowly from the floor and stumbles over to the window. The blind's were still closed. He scratched his head and headed to the bathroom.

_Downstairs…_

Mikoto sets a plate of waffles in front of Itachi.

"Yes, waffles!" Itachi yelps and he digs in.

Sasuke comes downstairs dressed in khaki shorts and black t-shirt.

He walks through the kitchen and snatches a piece of toast out of the toaster. Before you could blink Sasuke had slipped on his Adios (Spelled that wrong didn't I?) and was opening the door, skateboard in his hand.

"On no you don't Sasuke!" Mikoto said.

Sasuke froze and stared at his mother.

"Whatever it is, it's all Itachi's fault." Sasuke said.

Itachi growled and flicked a piece of his piece of his waffle at Sasuke. He dodged it of course.

"Itachi! Stop it! Sasuke you're not going anywhere." Mikoto said, opening the dishwasher.

"Why not?" Sasuke demanded.

"Because…we're going to go greet our new neighbors and welcome them to the neighborhood."

"When you say 'we' do you mean…?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes you and I." Mikoto said.

"Man! I have to get to the skate park! Why can't Itachi go?" Sasuke shifted to Itachi who was chewing happily on a waffle.

"Sasuke, you go to that skate park everyday it won't hurt to do something different and Itachi is…going to stay here. He is currently disabled…no offence." She assured him.

Itachi nodded and smirked at his brother.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Fine…I'll go."

0.0.0.0.0.0.

_Next door_

Sakura lay across the couch mindlessly watching cartoons. She was already dressed in plaid Bermuda snorts (You know the one's that reach above the knees?) and a matching red tank top. Her hair was down with a red beret holding her bangs back.

Serena walked through and watched her daughter continuously watch television. The only words she'd last heard from Sakura were yesterday.

_Flashback_

"_Oh yeah mom if I hadn't of snuck out then I wouldn't have meet friends today.'_

_End Flashback_

She shook her head and sighed.

"Sakura…"

"Hm?"

"Can you take out the trash please?"

"Sure, mom." Sakura replied with a slight bit of sarcasm in her voice.

Sakura rolled her eyes. (Luckily her mom couldn't see.)

As soon as she tied up the trash bag she slipped on her 'Air walks' and headed to the front door. Her hand grabbed the doorknob and yanked the door open. She looked up only two figures one she'd already seen before.

.0.0.0.0.0.0

Sakura slowly looked up at the gorgeous onyx eyed boy she'd seen yesterday. The same gaze was in his eyes again but shock as well. Onyx and emerald crashed. The boy was pretty tall now that she was within 3 feet of him now. She estimated about "5'10". He was slender but you could clearly see his muscles through his shirt.

'_Omg! Why is he at my doorstep?'_

Then she's noticed that someone was standing next to him. A woman that looked exactly like the boy smiled down at her. Her height was at least "5'7".

(Sakura's only 5'5.)

They were both stunningly beautiful it was hard to believe they were standing right in front of her doorstep. Sakura glanced down at the boy's hands where he held his skateboard. On the back it was navy blue with a symbol that looked like a poke ball on a stick.

"Sakura! I though I told you---

Serena came walking to Sakura and looked at the visitors on the door step.

"Whoa." She said silently.

"Why hello I'm Mikoto Uchiha you're next door neighbor." The woman gracefully stuck out her hand and shook Serena's. Serena had to rub her eyes twice.

'_This lady is gorgeous…she makes me self-conscious…'_

"Hi Serena and this is my daughter Sakura." Serena signaled to Sakura who'd dropped the trash bag while having a staring contest with the boy in front of her.

Mikoto's eyes filled with excitement.

Sakura, what a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." She shook Sakura's hand eagerly.

Sakura shifted her gaze the woman and smiled.

"Thank you."

_'So Sakura's her name huh?'_

"Oh yes and this is my son Sasuke." Mikoto added.

Sasuke's expression didn't change.

Serena nodded and noticed how Sasuke and Sakura continued to 'observe' each other.

"Um, have you teens already met before?" Mikoto asked suddenly.

"Oh, sorry, yes." Serena responded.

Sakura shook her head as the boy 'Sasuke' walked right past her. Although Mikoto and Serena didn't notice, but Sakura swore she saw him glare at her.

She hurried and took out the trash.

"Oh I've brought this for you. Welcome to the neighborhood." Mikoto handed Serena a small cake.

"Thank you." Serena left to the kitchen and Mikoto followed.

Sasuke hesitantly did as well.

_'I know that's the girl from yesterday.'_

Serena sat the cake on the counter.

"So, is Sakura you're only child?" Mikoto assumed resting her head on her palm as they sat.

"Yes." Serena answered. "Is Sasuke you're only child?"

"No, I actually have another son, Itachi. He's currently not able to move well. His left is broken."

Serena swore she heard Sasuke growl under his breath.

"Oh? What happened?"

"Skateboarding. I swear these kids and their stunts these days.

Serena's eyes narrowed. _'Skateboarding.'_

"Really? Both your sons skateboard?" Serena eyed Sasuke's skateboard?" Serena eyed Sasuke's skateboard?" Serena eyed Sasuke's skateboard carefully.

"Yes. They're fanatics off the sport, always competeting. Sasuke's barely in the house over the summer, he's always at the skatepark with his friends from sun up to sun down. That's great though, I don't want to listen to Sasuke and Itachi arguing all day."

_'Skatepark...is that the one Sakura snuck out to yesterday?'_

Before she could answer Sakura came into the kitchen wiping her hands.

"Um...Sakura why don't you take...Sasuke, on a tour through the...the house." Serena suggested without sneaking a glance at Sasuke.

Sakura gave her mom a pleading look. She looked at Sasuke and sighed. "Come on."

Sasuke got up and followed after Sakura. Mikoto looked pleased with her suggestion.

"So, what does Sakura enjoy doing?"

"Um, she...skateboards." Serena said looking out the window.

"She does? Wow, that's great."

"..."

"You don't approve do you?"

"It's just...she could be focusing on something more...suitable. As much as I try to make her focus on it less...the more arguments we get into..."

"Well...", Mikoto set her hand over top of Serenas and gave her a generous smile, "sometimes you just have to let them pursue their own dreams..."

0.0.0.0.0.0

Sakura rolled her eyes. It was just like her mother to put her in the most embarrassing situations. This gorgeous skater guy was in her house! Although for some reason he wasn't very fond of her. He doesn't even know her!

She had tons of questions to ask him but she didn't want to sound stupid. _Why does he have a skateboard in his hand now? _

_Does he plan on going to that skatepark? _

_What does the symbol on his skateboard stand for anyway?_

Well, she had to admit it's better than sitting on the couch watching mind-rotting cartoons.

Sakura honestly didn't feel like gving Sasuke a tour. There wasn't really anything to see, all there was were just boxes that weren't unpacked yet. So she just led him to her room.

"This...is my room." She introduced. She walked over to her bed and threw herself on it. Sakura picked up a magazine and began to read.

Sasuke walked into the doorway cautiosly. He stood there for a moment and observed the room that belonged to this mysterious girl. Red paint, skateboard posters, computer, TV, red bed spread. Sasuke had to admit it kind of reminded him of his room except it was blue.

He wondered over to her window where he could see his house. And directly across from her window was his. He sighed.

_'At least she's not drooling over me now.'_

He glanced to his right and saw a huge bulletin that covered half of her wall. It was filled with pictures.

_'Hm, a photographer.'_

There were pictures of her and friends. Very little of just her. There were pictures of her doing an ollie off a two-story building. He rolled his eyes and moved on. In the middle there was one picture, the biggest of them all in fact.

It was Sakura and some male. The man looked in his thirties and was sitting on a skateboard with Sakura sitting on his lap. Sakura was smiling.

_'She looks pretty happy.'_

At the bottom of the picture the caption read 'Me and Dad taken by Mom'.

Sasuke looked back at Sakura who carelessly flipped another page in her magazine.

"So, your names Sakura..." He said sitting at the chair at her computer.

"Yup." Sakura replied.

"And you skateboard..."

"Yeah..." Sakura said stating the obvious.

"Hn."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means...hn." He smirked.

Sakura practically had to hide her blush, but she managed. His smirk was the sexiest she'd ever seen. "Hn, well I'm guessing you skateboard too eh?" She set down the magazine and sat up on her bed.

He held up his skateboard. "Duh..."

"Okay, Okay, hey you look familar weren't you at that skate park yesterday?" Sakura pretended.

"Yes, I was there. I believe you were there too right? Even though you weren't supposed to be." Sasuke stared long and hard at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means little prisses like you don't belong at a skatepark. Girls aren't allowed there you know that right?" He continued to stare dead at her.

Sakura didn't drop the gaze. "I'm no priss, you don't even know me. And of course I knew girls weren't allowed, that's why I came."

"Good. Now you know so don't come again because that's trespassing." He warned.

"Oh really? If you haven't noticed you don't scare me, chicken-ass. Besides, prick I can go anywhere I want." Sakura smirked herself.

"Oh please the only reason that you were at the park yesterday was to get attention from the guys there."

"What? You know that me and my friends were ripping yesterday, you just don't want to admit that a bunch of girls are better than you.

Sasuke glared. "Those girls are your friends? Come on, they suck. They came before you have and left crying because they didn't get the guys to notice them."

She shook her head. "I doubt they'd be interested in you or your wack posse. We could beat you guys in a competition anytime anywhere."

Sakura jumped off her bed and placed her hands on her hips. Before Sakura could take a breath Sasuke was standing in front of her. He grabbed her chin and pulled her until they were centimeters apart.

"Is that a bet?" He whispered lowering his head to hers.

Sakura swallowed her spit. "It's a promise." She whispered back. She leaned in while Sasuke closed his eyes.

And then she was out of his grasp. Sasuke opened his eyes to find Sakura at the doorway with that same cocky smirk.

"You're way too slow."

0.0.0.0.0.0.

Sakura then thought about her mom as soon as she opened the door, Sasuke was directly behind her.

"Sakura? Where are you going?" Serena asked as her and Mikoto stepped out of the kitchen.

"Uh..." She said.

"To the skate park." Sasuke said simply.

Serena threw Sakura a disappointed glance.

"Sakura I---

"Oh ease up Serena! Relax, Sakura'll be safe with Sasuke. Besides she'll meet tons of new friends."

Mikoto smiled. Serena still looked uneasy. Sakura was grounded after all.

"Come on. I'll take you sight seeing. I'll show you where the best shopping is." Mikoto nudged her.

"Oh all right. Sakura, home by nine-thirty." She warned.

Sakura nodded happily. She gave Mikoto a thankful gaze.

"Aytime." Mikoto mouthed.

Sakura picked up her hat and skateboard and Sasuke followed her out the door.

Sasuke stepped on his skateboard ready to leave but looked at Sakura. She had stopped and pulled out her phone. He rolled his eyes.

"Who the hell are you calling?" He asked impatiently.

"People." She answered.

"Oh very specific..." He muttered.

The phone dialed twice...

_"Hello?"_

"Ino?"

_"Sakura? Hey, did you get busted?"_

"Kind of, but hey meet me at the skatepark."

_"Wait, what?"_

"Just be there, tell Hinata and Tenten."

_"Uh, okay, wait disguises?"_

"...uh no need."

_"All right."_

"Hey, guys let's go." Ino called over her shoulder. They were currently on Tenten's porch.

"Where?" Tenten asked coming onto the porch with a glass of kool-aid.

"To the skatepark. Sakura wants us to meet her at the skate park." Ino answered awkwardly staring at Tenten gulp her kool-aid.

"Cool, I've been waiting for something to happen all day..." Hinata said.

"So...you're saying my house is boring?" Tenten asked eyeing Hinata.

"Yeah that's exactly what we're saying." Ino interrupted.

"Oh, well you're house is just as boring all you have in your room in Ryan Sheckler pictures all over the walls! He's not even attractive!" Tenten shouted.

"You know he's attractive and you know it!!!" Ino screamed.

"Oh he's just as attractive as you are...and believe me you aren't..." Tenten replied.

Ino's mouth fell open.

"I mean you guys are both ugly. I hope you get together maybe even married. And then you could have kids. Hm, hopefully your kids will come out all right. I mean ugly times ugly should equal beautiful." Tenten thought out loud.

Ino walked up to Tenten and glared daggers.

She slapped Tenten's glass of kool-aid and it crashed to the ground.

"Ah! You jerk!" Tenten screamed.

"What'cha gonna do about it?" Ino asked smartly.

Tenten and Ino stared at each other for a very long second.

Then they tackled each other. They rolled down the steps and onto the front lawn screaming insults at each other.

"Hey!" Hinata called at them.

"Hey! HEY!!!!!!" They stopped instantly.

"There's a thing called suicide uh, yeah do it." Hinata said.

Ino and Tenten shrugged and got off each other.

"I suppose we should leave now."

"Yeah..." Ino agreed.

"Thank you..." Hinata said wiping her forehead.

Ino turned up her ipod to the song 'Misery Buisness' by Paramore.

**I'm in the buisness of misery**

**Let's take it from the top**

**She's got a body like an hour glass**

**It's ticking like a clock**

And with that the three spunky girls set off down the street.

**It's a matter of time before we all run out**

**When I thought he was mine**

**She caught him by the mouth**

**I waited right long long months**

**she finally set him free**

**I told him I couldn't lie**

**He was the only one for me**

**Two weeks we've caught on fire**

**She's got it out for me**

**But I wear the biggest smile**

"Are you done yet? I'm ready to kick your ass." Sasuke stated.

"Oh, the only one who's ass will be kicked is yours." Sakura smirked as she adjusted her hat. She took off before Sasuke blinked.

"Okay so she's fast..." Sasuke said making a mental note.

"See, Sakura's in good hands." Mikoto said as she pulled Sakura's curious mother from the window.

"All right, now where's this mall?"

"Oh, let's take my car. But trust me this mall is _huge. _I'll show you where I get my clothes." Mikoto pulled Serena out the door.

**Whoa, I never ment to brag**

**But I got him where I want him now**

**Whoa, It was never my intention to brag**

**Just stealing him away from you now**

**But god as it feels so good**

**Cause I got him where I want him now**

**And if you could, then I know you would**

**Cause god as it feels so **

**It just feels so good**

Sakura glanced to her side where Sasuke was beside her. He smirked at her once again. Sakura quickly looked ahead. Then he sped in front of her.

"Hey! That's not fair!" She shouted.

_'It gets them every time.' _Sasuke thought.

* * *

**So, this is the second chapter. Wow it's pretty long I just realized that. Well thanks for reading and review plz. The next chap shall be up very soon. If you haven't already please vote for my poll on my profile saying:**

**What would you say if I quit writing fanfictions?**

**Yes, vote please I'll be closing it soon. I'm trying to get 30 voters.**

**So, yeah review please and thank you!**

_-The Random Apparatus-_


	3. Competition

**A/N:** Hey, I'm back and better! So, here's the next chapter and here's the competition…

* * *

**_The Life Of Skater_**

_Chapter 3:Competition_

* * *

"Okay, so where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked for the fifth time.

"Does it look like I know, dip wad..." Neji said.

"Okay so you just called me a wad of dip...?"

"Yeah, that would be the point of me saying it!"

"Okay so can I be french onion then?"

"Aaahh!" Shika and Neji sighed.

They sat for a few minutes and all of a sudden a noise filled their ears. Commotion was coming from the entrance into the skate park. Turning their heads carelessly, they absolutely couldn't look away.

Three girls skated in and got the attention of every guy that looked their way.

"H-Hey! Those are the girls from the other day!" Naruto shouted.

They hopped off their boards and as if in slow-motion walked in. The boys watched them ,drooling, as this song played in their minds...

_'Hey baby, hey baby hey! Girls say boys say!" by Gwen Stefani._

"Aaaahh!" They sighed in unison.

"Hey! Hey! Hey you guys!" The slim blonde called at them.

"Er..." They said as they walked over.

"Hey, have you guys seen a girl with pink hair? Kind of short and green eyes in here somewhere?"

"Wow..." Shikamaru said.

_'Pink hair didn't Sasuke--'_

"Eh? So have you seen her?" Ino said awkwardly.

"Hey, wait is that her right there?" Tenten pointed off into the distance. Both groups looked off and saw both of their friends, glaring at each other and still managing to skate at an incredible speed.

"T-That's girl h-has p-pink hair!" Naruto cried all of a sudden remembering what happened at the grocery store that time.

"She sure does." Ino smirked a bit.

Before long they raced into the park and their curious friends ran, well skated over, with many questions.

"What? How did you beat me? My foot _clearly_ crossed before yours!" Sakura half-screamed at the boy in front of her.

"That's _clearly _a bunch of horse shit. There's no way you beat me." He scoffed.

"Prick!"

"Brat."

"Jerk!"

"P-

"Omg! You have pink hair!" A voice squeaked. Turning around, irratated, a boy she'd recognized earlier was now observing her hair closely.

"Yes, I do and it's natural." Feeling violated, she shifted away and then glared back at her neighbor.

But that was also delayed to her friends calling her name.

"Okay, Sakura so who's this guy?" Ino confronted.

"This," Sakura began. "Is my neighbor and he doesn't exactly approve of girls skateboarding."

"Oh, wait--pretty boy say what?" Ino threw Sasuke a hateful glance which he shrugged off.

"He also said that the only reason why you guys came here once before is because you wanted attention from all the guys here."

"Why can't you people just accept the fact the us girls can actually beat you at your own game." Tenten sighed.

"Now, that's definitely not true." Neji scoffed and stepped forward. The girls glared at him, but one was quite surprised.

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise, Hinata." His voice was really well, sexy. Everyone froze and looked from Neji to Hinata.

"Dude, okay either you guys are related or I'm an idiot." Naruto blurted out, making everyone sigh in annoyance.

"I think it's both." Shikamaru mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Okay, we'll talk about that subject later, but now I think it's time for a little competition." Sakura folded her arms and faced Sasuke again.

"Competiton for what?"

"A competition that will see who's better." Sasuke's eyes flickered to his friends then back to Sakura.

"And if we win, then girls are allowed to stay-

"And if we win then you leave so I'll never have to see your faces again."

"I'm up for it." Ino followed.

"Me too, I think." Hinata replied silently.

"Well, I got nothing else to do, so let's do it." Tenten said. And let the competition begin.

.0.

"So here are the rules. We each go against someone from the opposite sex." Sasuke explained.

Meanwhile, around the two competitive groups, dudes(since like, it's an all guy skate park), were crowding, entertained by the scene.

Nodding her head in agreement, Sakura accepted the rule. "We'll do several events and whoever does the best in the category wins." She concluded.

"That okay with everyone?" Sasuke looked at everyone. They agreed and so did the crowd of guys surrounding them. This was going to be very interesting.

.0.

**First Event: **Half Pipe

**Competitors: **Naruto vs. Hinata

"D-Do I really have to do this? I'm not a fan of competitions." Hinata complained. Her lavendar eyes looking on the opposite side where the boys stood, looking as confident as ever.

Ino rolled her eyes at her nervous friend. "Oh, Hinata competitions are aspects in life and they...er, raise your self-esteem."

"Don't worry about it Hinata, you'll do fine." Sakura assured, she adjusted her cap backwards. "B-But there's so many people watching." She added looking at the males populating around the half pipe they were on.

"Don't pay them any attention." Tenten patted her back but she really didn't feel any better.

Sakura sat patiently on the edge with light smile on her face. She was confident that her friends wanted to win this as much as she did. She glared at Sasuke, who was also doing the same.

The blonde kid, that was screaming about her pink hair earlier was getting ready, but just before he skated down the huge ramp, Sasuke stopped him. Her clear green eyes observed his sudden smrik as he whispered something into his ear. Although her orbs couldn't get any more narrow she still managed.

Naruto, from what Sakura observed, kept his tricks simple, which confused her in a way. He looked like the type to be very good at skateboarding, he seemed athletic enough for it.

Grinding past her, he had a hesitant look on his face. He slid in front of Hinata and paused. Hinata, who was pretty much shaking already blushed extremely hard from the cute boy in front of her. His hands slid under her chin and leaned closer to her.

"You know, you're pretty cute." He whispered to her so that she could only hear it. Giving one last wink, Naruto skated backwards and propped up on the opposite side. His face was tinted pink.

Hinata was blushing so hard that her friends thought that she was going to explode, but instead she just collapsed.

Running over to her, Sakura's eyes widened because her friend was knocked out _cold._ Tenten's fist were balled and she jabbed a finger at the guys who were practically smirking at their victory.

"You think this is funny! Seducing her until she fainted? You bastards!"

Ino fanned Hinata and Sakura stared at them in disbelief. This is how they wanted to play? Well, this isn't over yet.

.0.

**Second Event: **H.O.R.S.E

**Competitors: **Tenten vs. Neji

Well everyone knew Tenten was hype for her turn. Neji, had on a calm and flawless face. She could already tell that he was the type that didn't really care what the outcome of this would be but he just needed something to keep him preoccupied.

The boys, of all ages, were debating on who would win. Money was passed.

The one to start off would be Tenten and Neji would have to try to copy her trick. The same thing would be done for him.

Sakura sat indian style and she sighed. She was sure that Tenten was capable to win but then she'd never seen this 'Neji' guy skate before. Hinata was still knocked out, not that it surprised her much.

When both competitors were ready, they set off. Tenten skated up the ramp, doing an _Indy into a Japan Grab. _She skated beside her opponent and smirked.

Neji as if copied the trick flawlessly. He then glided past Tenten and did a _varial kick._ After that he landed a _twisted flip._

Tenten copied it as well. Neji, being impressed at the girl in front of him kind of smirked. _'She'd pretty...I mean good!'_

**Ten Minutes Later**

After what seemed like seventeen 'Ohh's and 'Ah's no one had even gotten a single letter _yet. _They were too evenly matched. Trick after trick after move after trick was landed. So many moves were copied that they were basically running out of tricks to do.

Sakura glanced at Sasuke and instantly they'd decided there could be no winner because it was a draw.

"Okay I think that's enough Tenten!" Sakura called.

"Neji, we're done here."

Tenten marched over to Sakura, she was sweating and panting. "What was that for? I could've beaten him if you would've given me more time!"

"Sadly, Tenten we don't have much time. Me and Sakura still haven't gone yet." Ino stood up giving her best friend a serious glance.

"So it's settled, this is a tie." Sakura said. The crowd groaned.

.0.

**Third Even: **Grinding(I don't know, I don't feel creative right now)

**Competitors: **Ino vs. Shikamaru

The object was to see which opponent could grind the most without messing up. In a whole other part from the park, the arena contained rails of all different shapes and sizes. And as Sakura said a couple of days ago, it was 'A total Skater's paradise.'

Ino was ready and pretty calm. Tenten sulked in a corner about how she 'could've' won. Hinata well, was still knocked out. And Sakura...glared at Sasuke some more. On the other side...

"Okay Shikamaru are you up to this?" Sasuke asked his friend.

"...does it really look like I am?" He replied lazily. The teen was very drowsy well, when was a time that he wasn't?

Shikamaru, I really need you in this event, we can win." Sasuke ignored his last comment.

"Come on, lazy ass me and Neji did it!" Naruto encouraged. It got very quiet after that sentence and Neji took a good couple of steps away from Naruto.

"Imagine it, what would this park be with loads of troublesome females." Neji thought.

"Ah, I really don't feel like doing this..." He sighed. He stood next to Ino and sighed deeply.

Glancing beside her at her opponent, she scoffed, there was no way that this loser was going to defeat her! hah! The nochalant manner he gave off made everyone think that he didn't even care about being alive. She smirked, _'We've got this in the bag.'_

Both teams were set and Shika(My abbreviation) and Ino were ready. When they set off, Ino knew she was in the lead automatically. Landing a _50/50 grind _on the first rail, she looked behind her but only to see no one there. Shika was in front of her, more than 10 meters ahead.

Sasuke was smirking. Even though his careless friend wasn't the most active(not as in fat!), he was still one of the best skaters in their park. You see, Shikamaru was probably the smartest male in the population of this town, with an IQ over 200. Skateboarding was like Geometry to him, and it was his best subject.

(Like seriously, it is with the 360s and whatnot.)

And that's what made him skillful. But even though he is the smartest, he was the one with the least self-motivation. He never sees the point of _doing_ anything and well that's why he never_ does_ anything.

Ino was bewildered, that her calculations were wrong about her opponent. He was grinding like a mad man...not that way! And when she finally came to think that she was going to lose...he stopped. _'What's he doing?'_

The boy was looking at the sky, in a distant kind of way. Before him was the finish line and he was literally a few meters away from it.

"I quit." He said. "There's no point." And with that he walked away from the arena. Who knows where the hell he was heading and Ino almost stopped and watched herself. She crossed the finish line a minute later, going over in her mind what just happened. She watched the guy walk through the crowd with that same unemotional expression. No matter how many insults were thrown at him he didn't seem bothered by it.

_'That guy...'_

At the guys' side Naruto was practically ripping out his hair, Neji had a grin on his face and thought 'Typical Shikamaru', while Sasuke's expression was unreadable.

_'Should've known Shikamaru was going to pull off something like this.'_

.0.

**Final Event: **Freestyle

**Competitors: **Sakura vs. Sasuke

Okay, so whoever wasn't excited about this event by now should probably be shot. In yet another location in this glorious skate park, was an arena with all kind of ramps, rails, bowls, and half pipes. And this was all freestyle, where it was a chance to show off your greatest moves.

Hinata, by this time was waking up.

Sakura adjusted her favorite DC hat sideways and Sasuke ran a hand through his raven hair, both common habits.

"You can do it, Sakura." Ino said.

She nodded.

"I have faith in you, man." Tenten smirked crookedly and Hinata gave her a supportive smile.

Then it was all set. Sakura and Sasuke stood over the ramp and before skating off they gave each other one last glare.

At an amazing speed they took off and the crowd was nuts. Sakura flew up a ramp doing a _frontside grab into an exprimental. _Sasuke- _mid-air tail grab._

"They're both awesome!" Ino's sapphire eyes observed them.

Sakura proceeded past Sasuke and he gave her a wink. Dazing at him, she got distracted and tripped over god know's what. Sasuke glanced behind him. _'Pathetic.'_

She landed flat on her butt earning concerned stares from her friends. Getting up, she agreed to not let Sasuke distract her again. She came to win and that's what she was going to do.

Sakura gained her confidence and continued skating.

Sasuke-_360 kickflip_

Sakura-_pop shove-it_

Back to back, front to front side to side, you name it, just like Neji and Tenten, they were evenly matched. And Sasuke suddenly had an idea that would probably win it for him and his friends. Although he'd never done it before, it had to be done. He stopped and looked at Sakura who had the crowd cheering for her because she landed a _yeah-right. _She was good, definitely the best girl skater he'd ever seen, but she still didn't belong here.

Smirking, he flew up the ramp and did a hand-plant. While balancing himself on the edge he did so one-handed. Sakura who wondered why the crowd was cheering even though she didn't do anything yet. Turning around to see Sasuke, she gawked. _'Th-That's my move! I came up with that! He's copying me!'_

Her exact move from yesterday before she had to take off when her mom called. He was doing exactly like she did. But then, she didn't let it affect her too much, she still had to win, she still had a chance, she had to top it...but how?

"Did you see that? The copy-cat bastard stole her move!" Tenten was throwing her hands in the air.

Holding himself up for a whole five minutes it seemed, he let go and slid back down. He turned to Sakura and she knew that in his head he was probably saying 'Beat that!'

Taking a deep breath, Sakura picked up her board and walked a short distance facing away from the park. Sasuke, who was thinking that she was quiting, grinned.

Then Sakura turned around, looking at the crowd of males, some with hearts in their eyes or smirks, she saw her friends who gave her supportive looks. Sakura moved her hat backwards and took off running. Throwing her board down before her, she jumped on it, speeding right past Sasuke.

Going up a small ramp, she grinded across where Sasuke had been. While doing her 50/50 grind she balanced carefully. Bending over, earning more guys to holler, she did a handstand as she flew by.

Ino, Tenten and Hinata cheered her on and so did everyone else, even Naruto. Sasuke gaped. Neji was impressed.

Sakura balanced her self back on her feet, but that wasn't her only trick up her sleeve. Gathering her speed, Sakura went up another ramp as fast as she could. In the air, she managed to do a double backflip. Mouths were dropped as she came back down the ramp with a look of triumph on her face. She glanced back at Sasuke and mouthed 'Beat that!' His toast was officially burnt.(heheh)

"W-What's her name?"

"Where does she live?"

"What's her number?"

"Is she single?"

Questions aroused from the males in the crowd. Ino looked over her shoulder. "Her name's Sakura."

"Sakura! Sakura!" One guy told everyone.

"Sa-ku-ra! Sa-ku-ra!" They chanted.

And Ino followed by Hinata and Tenten took off to congradulate their friend. They tackled her.

"Um, how do the know my name?"

Ignoring her curiousity, they continued to be proud of her.

"Sakura! Oh.My.God! You were awesome!"

"Freakin' sweet move!"

"I knew you could do it."

And cue the group hug. Breaking away, Sakura walked over to Sasuke who was just gazing at her. She opened her mouth once she was in front of him.

"Oh. My. God. Sakura you rock!" Naruto yelled.

She laughed while Sasuke glared at him until he shut up.

"So, about that deal..." She began.

And then Sasuke opened his mouth. A look came across his face as if he was trying to see something. The crowd suddenly got 'eerily' quiet. (sp?)

Sakura slowly followed his eyes and she saw the huddle of guys seperating, as if someone was coming through. And there was a tall male walking through with spiky gray hair, a navy blue mask that covered his nose and down and a eyepatch that was strewn over his left eye.

"What the french toast sticks?! I-It's Kakashi Hatake!" Sakura practically squealed like a fangirl.

.0.

.0.

.0.

**A/N: **Heheh kind of a cliffhanger there. Sorry just trying to make this story as unpredictable as possible. This took extremely long, I had to be very descriptive, which I think that I didn't do a very good job on. I have a new poll on my profile check it out. And livejournal users, I now have one, I have no idea how it works so add me as a friend or not, the links on my profile. I'll try updating soon.

Review! (They make me happy!)

**-Random**Apparatus-


	4. Quality Time

**A/N: **So here I am with another chapter! I'm making good progress with this story and I'm so glad for that. Thank you to the reviews; hopefully with another three chapters I'll have one-hundred reviews! Enjoy!

* * *

**_The Life Of A Skater_**

**Chapter 4: **Quality Time

* * *

"Oh my french toast sticks! I-It's Kakashi Hatake!" Sakura practically squealed.

-**KakashiHatake: **Former pro skater. Grew up in this very town. In mid 20's. 'One' of Sakura's idols. "6'6" and 140 lbs. Used to be a street skater until he was offered a sponser. Was famous for the only pro skater with an eye patch. And as the girls say one of the _hottest _guys in the sport of skateboarding.

Kakashi had a very bored expression on his face. The whole park was pretty silent, you could almost hear Sakura's heart beating.

In his right hand, an orange _'Make Out Paradise' _book was held, giving people even more curious glances. Sakura's mouth was as wide as well her eyes, when Kakashi walked directly over to where her and Sasuke stood. He gazed at them both, then at the bundles of guys who stood about a yard away from them.

His one eye looked above at a cloud passing by."It's been a while...since I picked up a skateboard." He examined Sakura's for a second. "So may I ask what the problem is between you two?"

"E-er, you see M-Mr. Hatake--

"Oh so you know of me? But please call me Kakashi." His voice was soft and sort of sexy.

"K-Kakashi you see," Sakura began as Sasuke was chanting 'FANGIRL!' in his mind.

"I'm new to this town and my neighbor here _Sasuke_, thinks that my friends and I can't beat him and his friends in a competition." Her voice was pleasant but icy as she pernounced his name.

"So, you're having a skate-off to see whose...better in a skate park that I happen to own?" Kakashi analyzed.

Sakura gawked. "This is your skate park? Wh-

"Yeah, I was bored one day during my career and built a skate park not that far away from my house." He said.

"Really? So you must be rich...?" Sakura literally had dollar signs in her eyes which sort of scared Kakashi.

"Fame doesn't last a lifetime." He said wisely. His eye averted to Sasuke who looked like he just wanted to commit suicide.

"Hm, you look sort of familar...? Wait let me guess, Itachi?"

"Hn." Sasuke's eyes darkened. "No..."

"It was too bad about his accident, I hope he's okay." Kakashi's eyes were sympathetic.

"Um, S-So Kakashi what brings you here?" Sakura interrupted.

"I was on a daily stroll enjoying my book and I heard constant cheering and commotion. So, I decided to pay a visit..." He looked back to Sasuke. "But what about this 'No Girls Allowed' rule?"

"It's simple. No.Girls.Allowed." He snapped.

"So everyone just decided to go by your decision?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." He shrugged.

"But, do you own this skatepark?" Kakashi asked.

"...what?"

"Do you...own...this skatepark?" He repeated.

"No."

"So, do you make the rules here?"

"..."

"Exactly, so me, being the owner here, think that it's time for a change." Kakashi spoke to everyone that had now crowded around him. "Am I right?"

They all nodded their heads.

"So I hereby allow this skatepark to be open to anyone who skateboards!" Everyone cheered...except for Sasuke.

"And I forbid anyone else making rules for this park besides me...understood?"

"B-But you can't do-- Sasuke exclaimed.

"Oh, but I just did." Kakashi countered.

"So what are we waiting for? Everyone pick up a skateboard and do something!" And they all obeyed, the crowd dispersed leaving Kakashi and Sakura.

"Well, my job is done. I'm off." Kakashi began to walk away.

"W-Wait!" Sakura called after him.

"Hm?"

"E-Er, you see I've always looked up to you as an idol and--

"You want my autograph don't you?" He concluded with a small chuckle.

"More than anything." She smiled.

.0.

"So it looks like our gender is now allowed." Ino smirked slightly.

"Yeah,whatever." Sasuke mumbled.

"You girls kind of won anyway. It was fair." Neji replied honestly.

"Thanks." Tenten said.

"Yeah, we got our asses whooped!" Naruto looked at the girls with enthusiastic eyes. His met with Hinata's.

"Omg! Are you okay? I-I didn't mean to make you faint! I'm so sorry! It was Sasuke's idea! Can you forgive me?" Naruto was literally on his knees and everyone eyed him. His hands were in the praying position. Hinata practically jumped from the sudden attention he gave her.

"I-It's okay. And s-sure we can be friends." She smiled and Naruto returned it.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"Hinata Hyuuga. AKA Neji's c-cousin."

"Yes, I knew it!" Naruto did some weird jump thing.

"Yeah, yeah Naruto. She visits for the summers." Neji informed.

"Aa." Everyone understood the concept.

"So what happened to that dude who just you know, walked off." Ino conversed.

"Oh, Shikamaru...he's...well...he's kind of special." Naruto said sitting on the half pipe in fron of his friends.

"He doesn't like doing things that he thinks has no point." Sasuke said.

"So bascially he didn't see the point in this competition so he walked off to do something like watch clouds." Neji explained.

"Wow."

"You guys! You guys! Look, Kakashi Hatake just signed my arm!" Sakura ran out of no where. She pulled up her sleeve and showed the signature signed in marker.

"That's so cool!" They agreed.

Sakura then turned back to Sasuke. "So...like I was saying--

Just then yet another interruption occurred, a group of guys about their age came running over.

"S-Sakura? C-Can we have your autograph?" They pleaded. Sakura just stared at them until Ino nudged her. "You're famous now." Ino laughed.

She sighed. "Sure."

Sakura pulled out a marker and signed the back of their skateboards. They quickly thanked her and scurried off.

"So...?" Sasuke began, irritated to the second power.

"So, since we basically won, you'll definitely see us here more often. And no hard feelings." She held out her small, soft hand while Sasuke relutantly shook it. They all shook hands actually, meaning that there was no more buisness between them.

"Well, Hinata it looks like it's about time to go home. I think it's going to rain soon." Neji invited in a brotherly way. Indeed, the sky was beginning to get quite dark. Hinata shrugged and agreed. "See you guys later?" She bid farewell and followed her cousin out.

"So I guess it's just us now." Tenten glanced at the sky.

"Hey teme, didn't she say that you guys were neighbors?" Naruto watched Sakura talk with her friends.

"Yeah...so?" Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. It'd now began drizzling.

"So, she can skate back home with us, besides I want to ask her some questions!" Sasuke just stared at his overly enthusiastic friend.

"Naruto just--

"Hey Sakura wanna skate park home with us?!" He swung his hands in the air.

Sakura shrugged. "I'll talk to you guys later." She waved good-bye to her friends and glided over.

"Alright let's go."

.0.

Basically, the entire time Naruto asked Sakura all about her style of skateboarding.

"So like when you did that backfilp how--

"Naruto, I think she's tired of answering your questions." Sasuke was getting tired of rolling his eyes by this point. Sakura shot him a thankful stare. Sasuke had no response, it's not like they were going to become best friends right?

The rain was falling lightly and Sasuke's house was coming into view.

"Well, I'll see ya later Sakura! You have to teach me you moves sometime!" Naruto shook her hand. Sasuke nodded at her and continued to the pathway leading to his house.

_Sasuke's place..._

"So, Sasuke you got any ramen? I'm pretty starving." Naruto slipped off his shoes and went straight into Sasuke's kitchen to began his hunt. Sasuke sighed at his friend. "Aren't you supposed to be at your house?"

"Er, no. It's summer time dude. Besides, you know you love me in your house."

"Okay that's not sounding right...!" Sasuke grabbed a tomato from the counter and twirled it in his hands.

"So Sasuke what do you think of Sakura? She's pretty hot eh?" Naruto kept fishing through the pantry for his beloved ramen.

"Eh..." Sasuke took a bite of his red fruit.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "Yeah,yeah you should get that." Naruto mentioned while staring at the strange abundance of tomato soup in the cupboard.

Sasuke opened the door only to looked at a soaked pink head.

"Er, I kind of got locked out. Can I stay here until my mom gets back?" She asked. He looked down at her. For some reason he couldn't say anything, all he could do was stare. Her hair was sticking to her face. Her eyes were wide and pleading. She looked sort of--

"Hey! I found it! I knew your mom had a stash for me somehwere!" Naruto came to the door behind Sasuke. "Hey Sakura what's the problem? Couldn't get enough of me could you?"

"Eh?" She sweatdropped. "Acutally, no. I sort of got locked out and I was asking if I could stay here for a while?"

"Well of course you can!" He grabbed her arm and lead her inside. Sasuke watched them, he shook his head and closed the door.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Omg you will never guess what I just found out that the toilet does?!" Itachi came running, well limping down the stairs. He looked happily at his brother and Naruto. "Hey, who's that?"

"This...is our neighbor." Sasuke tried on put on a smile...but failed.

"Well aren't you a cute little thing? And I didn't know pink hair was in...maybe I should try it." He thought out loud. "Well, I'm Itachi, Sasuke's big brother." Sakura could've guess this, I mean they both had the same gorgeous features.

"And what's your name?"

"Sakura."

"Nice to meet you and I'll see you guys later..." Itachi climbed back up the stairs but he stopped midway. "Oh yeah and Sasuke, don't go into the upstairs bathroom." He warned. Without another word, the older Uchiha rushed off.

"I don't wanna even know what he's doing..." Sasuke shook his head. Sakura had a confused look on her face.

"Yeah, well I'm gonna cook this ramen, let's go!" Naruto pulled Sakura into the kitchen and Sasuke followed in slowly.

Naruto popped the little ramen cup into the microwave and watched with glee. Sakura sat on one of the stools and observed the kitchen quietly. It was basically the same set up as hers. Her eyes wandered to Sasuke who was also looking at her. His eyes narrowed and turned to look out the window.

"Hey Naruto?" She whispered so that Sasuke couldn't hear.

"Hm?" He didn't take his eyes off the rotating ramen cup in the mirowave.

"What's...with Sasuke?" She askd.

They both stared at him for a long second. "Oh, nothing, he's just thinking. Or he might be sulking because we lost today...but he'll get over it." He analyzed.

His ramen was ready and he jumped up and down like a school girl. "It's ready! Oh happy day!" He cheered.

Sakura had to giggle at his behavior over a simple food.

After what only seemed like a couple of minutes, Naruto was licking the empty bowl. Sasuke smirked at Sakura's amazed face at what she's just seen.

There was another awkward silence.

"So, Sasuke why don't we go to your room?" Naruto suggested.

Sasuke shrugged simply and exited the kitchen. Sakura followed, on the way, Naruto gave her a mini tour of the things they passed.

Down the hallway, there were pictures on the blue walls. Sakura studied one closely. It was a family photo. Itachi, Sasuke and Mikoto were in it as well as a tall manly figure that stood behind Itachi. She guessed that he was the father. It looked like a normal family photo but there was one thing that caught her eye.

Sasuke's head was the only one that was turned. He was looking at his father and Itachi longingly. It was like he wished that he could be like Itachi. His father smiled down _only _at Itachi and Sakura already knew that he probably favored the older brother over him.

"Sakura? Hey, c'mon." Naruto pulled Sakura away from the picture. They passed what she guessed to be Itachi's room. The walls were red, loud rock music was playing and clothes were scattered everywhere.

"And this is Sasuke's room." Naruto introduced. Just like hers, it was located in the same part of the house.

Naruto skipped over to his nice-sized TV and began playing the XBOX. Sasuke sat on his bed and read a magazine.

"Sakura, why don't you play XBOX with me?" He patted the spot beside him. She shrugged as Naruto tossed her a controller. "Don't worry Sakura I'll go easy on you."

_Minutes later..._

"Gosh, Sakura you're pretty good at this." Naruto was just beaten 4 times in a row in Halo 4. (Play along. I don't own it.)

"Eh, I used to be obsessed with this game...I haven't played it in a while though." Sakura came up behind Naruto and shot him, thus defeating him for the 5th time.

"Man, hey teme why don't you play Sakura? I'm tired of losing."

"Fine." He said and sat up, taking the controller from Naruto.

_Minutes later..._

"You freakin' cheated!" Sakura tossed hr controller up in defeat.

"Yeah, Sasuke's _'freakishly' _good at this game." Naruto said.

"You could have told me that!" Sakura glared at him.

"It's not over! I declare a re-do!" Sakura screamed with a fierce look on her face. And then a loud grumbling noise erupted from the room. Naruto was puzzled. "Did Itachi blow up something again?" He asked. Sasuke shook his head and both him and Naruto looked at Sakura. She had a timid look on her face and the rumbling erupted again. It was her small stomach growling for food.

"Pizza it is." Sasuke said pulling out his cell phone and smirking at Sakura. She smiled.

.0.

Itachi, Naruto, and Sasuke stared in amazement. Their eyes were really wide. And this was because they had never seen a _female_ eat so many slices of pizza before! Sakura had just eaten 7 slices and was reaching for yet another one. She noticed them staring...

"What?"

"N-Nothing." Naruto stammered.

"Whoa..." Itachi said.

"..." Sasuke said.

Sakura let out loud belch and rubbed her flat stomach. "I'm full."

"Really?" Itachi laughed.

Then a little tune filled their ears...it sounded like...

_'Sensual Seduction...Sensual Seduction'_

"Omg! My favorite show's coming on in 5 minutes!" Naruto sqealed.

"What's your favorite show?" Sakura asked.

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles." Itachi and Sasuke told her in unison.

"...oh...?"

"I have to get home and watch it!" Naruto slipped on his shoes. "Bye Itachi, Sasuke and Sakura I'll see ya later!" He grabbed his skateboard and ran out the door.

"But isnt it like pouring rain outside?" Sakura pointed out. Thunder was also heard.

"He'll be fine." Sasuke said.

.0.

Now, it was pretty awkward, Sakura was sitting in Sasuke's room, as bored as ever. She stared out his window, the rain hadn't let up. Sasuke still sat on his bed reading that same magazine.

_'He's probably reading porn.' _She thought. To cure her bored she decided to start a conversation.

"So...er, what are you reading?"

"A magazine."

"Duh, I already knew that."

"Oh, so now you want me to be specific?"

Sakura sighed. "You're unbelievable."

"Hn."

"You're just jealous."

"Of what your pink hair...?Hah!" He scoffed.

"Nope, you're jealous 'cause I'm better at skateboarding than you."

"No.You're.Not. All you did was come up with a better trick."

"Or did I?"

"You're not making any sense!"

"Really?"

"You're unbelievable."

Sakura sighed. She came over and sat on his bed. Sasuke looked up from his magazine, watching her every move.

"Let's talk." She said folding her legs indian style and staring him right in the eye.

"We already are."

"I know, but let's talk about ourselves to get to know each other. We are nighbors and all..." Sakura was serious.

He stared at her for another long moment. She really is a unique one. If other girls sat on his bed like she did then they'd probably try to rape him. But she was different, she wanted to have a real conversation with him...and not rape him. "Fine...but you go first."

He discarded his magazine and sat like Sakura.

"Okay, so I have a question..." She began. "What is one thing you can't live without?"

Sasuke thought for a second. "My skateboard."

Sakura laughed a bit. "Me too."

"So, why did you move here?"

"Long story..." Sakura looked down at her damp socks. Sasuke smirked at her. "We have time."

"All right, so here's how it started with my mom and dad's divorce..."

.0.

"And that's it."Sakura concluded. She actually felt good to tell someone about her family, she never really did tell anyone, not even her old friends.

Sasuke nodded. "Your turn."

"Okay, so um...what happened to your father?" She remembered the picture in the hallway.

An awkward silence. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to..." She said.

"Well, my father...he was the kind of person to always have a favorite..." He looked at Sakura with serious eyes. "He only liked Itachi and I was always left out most of the time."

"My mom was neutral and always comforted me when he'd leave me out. And then one day he yelled at me for doing something I can't remember..." Sasuke didn't take his eyes of of Sakura and neither did she for him. "He told me he hated me, that I was a failure, that I'd never make it anywhere in life, that I was a waste to him." Sasuke's eyes became very red and black comas formed in them.

"He came close to beating me but my mom came in and basically told him it was enough...and that night my mom, Itachi and I moved out and I'd never seen him since then...I hope I never do." He looked down. They both didn't notice that slowly their hands were inching toward each others...they pulled them away. Sasuke's eyes turned back to their clear onyx color. He smirked.

She smiled at him. And Sakura saw a new side of Sasuke, a side she thought he never had.

_Minutes later..._

Sasuke was now laughing. Sakura glared at him. But she had to admit that seeing Sasuke laugh was probably a once in a lifetime thing...

"You seriously shaved off your eyebrow when you were a kid?" He laughed again.(RA: I acutally did that when I was younger...)

Sakura pouted. He just had to ask about the most embarrassing childhood memory...

"Yes, Sasuke I did. I was curious..." She frowned.

"Okay, so what's your favorite food?"She asked him.

"Tomatoes." He said without missing a beat.

"Ew, those juicy red things that people always argue if it's a fruit or a vegetable?"

"Okay first it's a fruit. And yes they are juicy and refreshing." Sasuke crossed his arms. "Anyway, what kind of music do you listen to?" He asked.

"Hmm. Mostly rock. I'm a big fan of Paramore and Linkin Park." She said.

"Paramore? The one with the girl with those bright hair colors?"

"Yup. Love them." Sakura thought of another question. "Do you have a myspace?"

"Yeah, I don't get on it often." Sasuke replied.

Sakura walked over to his computer.

"What are you doing?" He followed her.

"Adding me to your top." Sakura made a few adjustments. "Okay, now you have me as a friend!" She examined his myspace. He had no photo. His dislay name was 'This is not Sasuke' and he had like 800 friends.

"Wow, you know alot of people.." Sakura said, she only had about 400. "Hn." He said.

A knock came from the door. "Sasuke? Oh, Sasuke? You have to see what I bought at the mall!" It was Mikoto. She opened the door.

"Oh, hello Sakura. Your mom's home, she'd like for you to come home now." A smile grazed her features.

"Oh, okay." She headed to the door. "Bye Sasuke, bye Mrs. Uchiha." She walked out the door.

"Remember, call me Mikoto or mom!" She called after her.

"Oh, right." Sakura picked up her shoes and skateboard and walked out the house. Once she was gone Mikoto turned back to Sasuke.

"Did you guys have fun?"

"Yeah, yeah mom." He sighed and jumped on his bed. Mikoto smiled at her son and decided to leave.

Sasuke heard his mom's footsteps fade away, he wondered what she 'really' meant when she asked him if he had fun. He shook it off and stared at his pillow.

"Itachi!!" He heard Mikoto yell. "Itachi??" She called again. "Why does this bathroom look like it was set on fire?"

"Uhh.." He heard Itachi yell. "I wanted to see what'd happen if I set toilet paper on fire?"

There was an awkward silence...

"How many times have I told you to not play with fire?" Sasuke heard his mom beat the mess out of Itachi. "Oww!Mom that hurts!"

"You are in BIG TROUBLE YOUNG MAN!"

Sasuke laughed. Then he got up from his bed and walked over to his window. Looking out he could see Sakura's window. He watched her walk in and take off her jacket. _Am I_ _becoming a stalker now?_ He asked himself. Then Sakura came over the window and stared out longingly. _Can she see me? No...she shouldn't be able to it's too dark in here...'_

Sakura smiled and lowered the blinds on her window. Sasuke smirked at this. He learned alot about his neighbor today...

**10 Things He learned About Sakura **

**1.** She's fifteen (His age as well)

**2. **She shaved off her eyebrow when she was four. (haha)

**3.** Her mom and dad are divorced.

**4.** Her favorite color is red.

**5.** Her favorite bands are Paramore and Linkin Park

**6.** She can't live without her skateboard.(Same for him)

**7.** She despises cheerleaders. (Wow)

**8.** She thinks tomatoes are creepy.(Ouch)

**9.** She enjoys scary movies.

**10.** She belives that everyone has a soft side(What's that supposed to mean?)

.0.

Sakura hopped on her bed and thought about her next-door neighbor. She didn't expect to know so much about him within a couple of hours.

**10 Things She Learned About Sasuke**

**1. **He has a weird obsession with tomatoes(ew)

**2.** His parents are divorced.

**3.** He hates girls that only like him for his looks.(Not surprising)

**4.** His favorite color is dark blue.(Go figure)

**5.** He cannot live without his skateboard.

**6.** He doesn't have a favorite band.

**7.** He likes scary movies.

**8.** He doesn't apply gel to his hair to make it spiky.(Psh it could be a lie)

**9.** He used to be obsessed with the Teletubbies when he was little.(haha)

**10.** Underneath his emotionless disguise he's pretty sensitive.

Sakura found herself pretty exhausted. She shut her eyes and slowly drifted into dream land. She was beginning to like this neighborhood acutally. She wondered what her life had in store for her tommorrow...

-

-

-

-

And this is only the beginnning of The Life Of A Skater.

* * *

**A/N: **So it's been three hours and I've finally finished. I really wanted to include this chapter to show Sasuke and Sakura 'bonding'. That's why I called it quality time. Thanks for the reviews, you guys are awesome. I have a new poll so check it out. Okay I have a question...Does anybody know what movie I got this scene from?

Looking out he could see Sakura's window. He watched her walk in and take off her jacket. _Am I_ _becoming a stalker now?_ He asked himself. Then Sakura came over the window and stared out longingly. _Can she see me? No...she shouldn't be able to it's too dark in here...'_

If you guess it right...then you win a million dollars!

-No, seriously just guess

-How I Hate High School is being temporaily rewritten. No Deleting!

My next update will be soon...I hope!

Review :)


	5. Daily Routine

**A/N: **First 'd like to start off by saying thanks for the reviews for the last chapter and for Sakura101. I truly appreciate it. Lately, I've had serious writer's block and I had to delete most of the chapters of HIHHS. But, I'm baaaaaaaaack and feeling better.

**P.S.- Vitamin**Water is awesome. My new addiction thanks to _Like VitaminWater by ANGELforSHOW. Read it. True genius._

* * *

**Chapter 5: **Daily Routine

* * *

_One Month Later_

"Ah!" Sakura pushed the bright red sheets off of her. The light from the early sunrise shone through her windows. She squinted her eyes and stared at the light. She scratched her scalp and looked at her clock...

"OH MY GOD!" She jumped out of bed tripping off her bedspread. She quickly recovered and tore to the bathroom, ripping off her clothes and turning on the shower.

"I can't believe I'm late!"

Her shower lasted for only minutes. She traveled across her messy room, with clothes and skating magazines over the floor. While slipping on a bra and black Capri's she searched for her mp3 and cell phone.

"Er, where are you?" She half-screamed. Throwing all sorts of clothes everywhere, she finally found her phone and music device under a shirt.

"Hah!" The pink head threw a white short-sleeve shirt on and green sleeve-less jacket. Running past she got a good look at her hair. It was a good thing that her pink locks were low-maintenance, she had natural soft and silky tresses that didn't need all the products for it to look pretty. Sakura shrugged and plugged her earphones in.

Down the stairs she went, in nothing but a hurry, to hunt for something to eat. Her mom was already there, reading the newspaper with her favorite blue robe on.

"Hey mom!" She chirped snatching the milk out of the fridge so fast it almost slipped out of her hands. "Aren't you going to eat something more?" She eyed her while she gulped down the glass. She whiped her mouth, "No time. Gotta get to Sasuke's." Serena sighed.

"This skateboarding is..."

"My life." Sakura finished staring at her mom. "I'll see you later." Sakura walked out the house with her shoes and skateboard.

Serena gazed at the door... "Nothing will change her mind." She flipped to the entertainment side of the newspaper.

.0.

Sakura walked at a quick pace while tugging on her checkered VANS. She reached her dear neighbor Sasuke's house. Walking right in, she immediately smelled cooking of delicious foods. Taking a few steps, she was in the kitchen and watched Mikoto shuffle around for the right ingredients. "Hey mom!" She greeted her second mom, literally Mikoto _really _wanted a daughter but sadly she got two hot guys for sons. Ungrateful!

Mikoto swung around and smiled at her other daughter. "Hey! You're pretty early today it's only ten." She placed plates of all kinds of breakfaat foods on the table.

Sakura slapped her forehead in shame. "Man! I must've gotten my numbers mixed up again! I thought the clock said twelve." The Uchiha mother stared at her ridiculous neighbor, how could you get ten and twelve mixed up?

"Here take some bacon, I know you didn't eat anything. And if you're going to be skating all day today then you better eat so you'll have energy."

"Alright." Sakura gave in and grabbed a slice of bacon from the plate. _'Typical mom, always making sure everyone's had something to eat.'_

"Is Sasuke up yet?"

A sound beeped. Mikoto retrieved some biscuits out of the small oven. "Hm, I doubt it. That boy is forever sleeping...it makes me wonder sometimes..." She stared off into the distance for a long second. "Would you wake him up?"

"Sure." Sakura left her skateboard downstairs and jogged up the flights. She reached Sasuke and sighed at the doorway.

Sasuke was sound asleep his back facing away from the door. He looked so comfy, so peaceful but yet she had to wake him up.

Sakura backed up a little bit, ran into his room and crashed on top of him.

Sasuke grunted something and wrapped a pillow over his head. Sakura huffed a hair from her eyes. Why couldn't she be heaier right now? But don't get her wrong, she wasn't _that _skinny. She weighed about 97 pounds maybe, the most of it was muscle. Sakura looked down at her best friend sleeping soundly once again. If they didn't hurry they'd be late picking their friends up. Sakura hated being late.

"Just squezze his nose." Sakura smirked turning around to see Itachi in the doorway. "Hey 'Tachi! Thanks I'll try it." Itachi decided not to stick around so he hopped back to his room.

Sakura managed to get her hand beneath the pillow. Her petite hand searched around for something long and pointy. And when she did she squeezed as hard as she could. Within seconds Sasuke jolted upwards, throwing his sheets and Sakura off of him. He took in a deep breath and rubbed his eyes.

When Sakura peeked up she noticed Sasuke was glaring at her. Her eyes wondered down to his torso, which was bare. It didn't change her expression of course. She always knew Sasuke slept with no shirt on.

"Now, now Sasuke I was just trying to wake you up. It wasn't my fault you slept in late _again._" She said a matter-of-factly. Sasuke only stared at her. "Come on, Sasuke stop acting childish and get dressed."

And when Sakura blinked she felt herself pinned to the ground beneath her. She peeked a green orb open to see Sasuke so close you could here his heart beating at a slow rate. He breathed on her face and she frowned.

"Why do you smell...like bacon?" He asked randomly confused. "Oh, that's because your mom gave me some." She pulled the slice out of her pocket. "Ya want some?"

Sasuke laughed and shook his head. "No."

There was a long silence and Sakura could hear her heart beating faster and faster. Sasuke was still perched on top of her.

"You know we can't stay like this forever. We have to get down t the skate park today, you know." She began smartly.

Sasuke smirked and looked at her under his long eyelashes. His unusualy clear onyx irises stunned her. "What if I don't want to get up?"

She hesitated, looking away. "Well then I'll just have to do this!" She flipped him over so she was pinning him down.

He smirked showing once side of his perfect white teeth. "It's too bad because I have an advantage." He flipped her back over and blew one strand out of her eyes.

"Sasuke stop raping Sakura." Itachi said walking by the doorway again. Sasuke growled.

"Come on, Sasuke. Get dressed pleeease." She pleaded looking at his tne, muscular chest for a second. Sasuke couldn't resist her sad face so he got up and walked to the bathroom. As soon as he closed the door, Sakura let out another huge sigh. It was tough ding this almost every morning.

Sasuke took his time in the bathroom, which annoyed Sakura. He was only doing that to make her less patient. Typical. She rolled over on her stomach and something caught her eye under his bed. "What the--?"

Sasuke emerged from the his Sauna, with only a towel around his dampened waist. He shook his head, wiping droplets froom his onyx tresses.

"Tsk.Tsk. Sasuke I should've known..." Sakura sighed holding up a magazine, that happened to be very _explicit. _His eyes widened and his face reddened.

"W-What are you talking about? T-Those aren't mine...uh, they're like, Itachi's!" He darted toward Sakura but she was gone in a flash and standing at the doorway. "I'm sure that mom will be very disappointed that her son is reading porn magazines!"

"SAKURA!!"

Itachi sighed. He could here running a thumping sounds all the way down the hallway. Typical morning.

.0.

The deuo came downstairs later on. Sasuke was fully dressed in a black shirt baggy/khaki shorts and skater shoes.

"Wow, you kids were wrestling again today. Sasuke you better not be hurting my Sakura..." Mikoto said protectively. She smiled at Sakura.

"Don't worry mom I won this time." Mikoyo gave her a high five and Sasuke just went to get a tomatoe. "We'll see you later mom!" Sakura called slipping on her shoes again and opening the door. "Watch over Sakura." She winked at her son. "Don't I always?" And Sasuke shut the door behind him.

Mikoto sighed and turnedto her other son how was leaning on the counter. "One day they'll realize it..." There was a dramatic silence.

"Well, Itachi guess what we're going to do today?!" She clasped her hands together in excitement.

"Oh no, we're not doing mother son knitting again are we?" He groaned. Mikoto gasped. "You said you loved to knitt!"

"I lied?"

"That's it today we're going to look at old photo albums!"

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" "Someone help me!"

.0.

The two best friends skated down the suburban neighborhood streets. Another part of their daily routine, and for some reason it never got old with Sakura. She stared at her raven friend beside her, he took a bite of his cherry tomatoe. She always thought that with everyday came something new, a brand new day to do anything. And as long as she had her best bud with her, life was good. She smiled and he smirked back.

It had only been a month since they'd first met, the day they had strange dislike toward each other. Sasuke detested Sakura, until later on that day when they actually sat down and talked. And everyday after they talked and talked and hell, Sakura didn't know Sasuke talked that much. And now a month later today, they knew all they could know about the other.

Before their everyday trip to the infamous skate park, that former pro skater Kakashi Hatake owned, both Sakura and Sasuke would stop by to pick each of their other friends up. First, it was Naruto because he was the closet, only right around the corner.

Sasuke threw a rock through his open window on the second floor of Naruto's house. And an _OUCH! _heard. Naruto's blonde head peeked threw. "TEME! Why must you through rocks at me?!" He shook his fist like an angry old man.

"To wake you up." Sasuke replied nonchalantly.

"Naruto, it's almost twelve and you're still not awake?" Sakura yelled up at him.

"WHAT THE--"Naruto watch your mouth!"--"YES MOM!"

"What? I could've sworn it was nine o'clock?" He thought aloud.

"I told you I wasn't the only one that happened to!" Sakura hissed at Sasuke.

"Just get ready." Sasuke said.

"Righty-o!" He pulled his head back throught his window and slammed the back of his head on it. "MOTHER F--"NARUTO WHAT DID I SAY?"--"SORRY MOM!"

Sakura laughed. Naruto and his mother were hilarious. Her name was Kushina, her long red hair reached down her back, and she was extremely beautiful. Naruto's dad, Minato, looked exactly like Naruto but with slightly longer blonde locks on the side of his angular face. He was a lawyer that always worked. He wasn't as strict as Kushina, in fact, sometimes he thought life was like a party.

Naruto came down minutes later, pulling on a shirt, shoes and holding his skateboard in the other. "BYE MOM!" He yelled back at his house. "TELL YOUR FRIENDS I SAID HI!"

"Mom, says hi." He said. Once he was done, they set off.

Naruto continued talking about how he tried the latest ramen flavor, spicy chicken flavored. Which Sakura and Sasuke didn't really care about.

You see, Naruto was like the excitement, the funny/social kid. Even though he could be such an asshole at times he could still crack you up on the funniest things, literally.

Neji and Hinata were next, they were already waiting on their proch patiently. We already established the concept that they were related i mean who couldn't tell? They HAVE the same EYES!

Anyway, as soon as Naruto saw Hinata he immediately stopped talking. It was like, she was his weakness. And sure enough he was hers. Sometimes even Naruto gets nervous, but then he tells a traditionally knock-knock joke and he's got Hinata laughing. They were pretty close.

Neji was just...Neji. He was always the one to make a smart comment and the first to put someone down. He was more like Sasuke than anyone else. And his best bud was Tenten. They were like brother and sister. They liked the same things and everything. Except Neji had an obsession with talking about your destiny and crap.

Tenten was only around the corner from where Neji and Hinata lived. When they came upon her house she walked out as if on cue armed with her everyday VitaminWater and skateboard. She happened to always have one every single day. Today she had XXX blueberry flavored. She was sorta tomboy except when her mom makes her wear pink. She greeted all of her fellow friends and conversed with Neji.

Ino and Shikamaru were the last to pick up because they were the farthest up the street. Like Sasuke and Sakura they were neighbors except they were across from each other. Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten walked to Ino's while the others went to Shikamaru's.

Ino answered the door, on time for ONCE in her life. Usually she'd be caught up on trying to find a matching outfit. Even though she was a great skater girl, but when it came to clothes she was a perfectionist.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Her normal cheerful self. She smiled but then a sigh escaped her lips. "Oh, jeez, let me guess Shikamaru hasn't woken up yet, again?"

They looked past aross the street to see the guys yelling at Shikamaru's window...once again.

If you _really _knew Shikamaru like Ino did then you'd know that he was a overly-heavy sleeper. Seriously, they thought he had some type of disorder. And when he was awake the only words he'd say would be Troublesome and What A Drag. No other vocabulary whatsoever.

Ino stomped over. "Let a pro do this." She said and with great agility she hopped on the window sill and climbed in. Shuffling was heard and a loud scream erupting from Shikamaru.

"AH! INO THAT'S GROSS!" He practically screamed like a two-year-old. Naruto recorded it for future blackmail.

She peeked her head out. "He'll be out in a few." She'd delivered the traditionally Wet-Willie Shikamaru's weakness and other strategy to get him up.

They all waited on his porch. Shikamaru came out shortly dressed in a dark green shirt and black shorts, board in hand and Nutri-Gran bar in the other. They continued skating on while Shikamaru muttered about how annoying the world is...

Sakura looked at her line of friends. Now this is what she'd almost had back home. It reminded her of her old town but better, maybe her mom was right, things were getting more exciting.

Soon enough the group skated into their favorite skate park. Everyone greeted them, especially the fan clubs and wannabes.

"Hey Sakura you want to see the kickflip I can do?" A young twelve year old asked with eager eyes. This was normal for Sakura, they envied her. "Uh, sure maybe later." She sweatdropped.

The kid scurried off to tell his friends. Ever since girls were allowed only a few showed up. Maybe three or four at least and they came for only one reason to get close to Sasuke.

"Hey Sakura!" The blonde haired brown eyed skater greeted. Sakura greeted back. "Hey. Sasuke." Her cheeks blushed red and she ran off to tell her mini posse that she did it.

The pink head stared at her friend. Of course he was hot, everyone knew, and it didn't surprise her that he would have pursuers following him around. She got used to it.

And then they skated for hours and hours, trying to come up with new moves and land old ones. Sakura's mp3 played in her ears as she skated back up the halfpipe. Shrink The World by Yellowcard.

Sakura settled on her butt, feet dangling while she checked her wheels, they seemed wobbily lately.

"Wow. Another day gone by already..." Ino sighed, she sipped out of her water bottle. It was late afternoon.

"Yeah...the VitaminWater's gone." Tenten shook her empty XXX.

"FUCK!" Sakura suddenly cried. Her back wheel just popped off...on her only skateboard.

"Gosh, Sakura let me see." Hinata was like a mechanic with skateboards, although her timid demeanor showed she could diagnose a problem in no time.

"Looks like..." She flipped it over as the guys gathered around. "Your screw is missing, you need to purchase another set on the tail." She concluded. Naruto gave her an applause.

"Okay, I'll go right now. I'll see you guys later, I've got to be home soon anyway." Sakura got up and stepped down th half pipe. Why today, a monday? C'mon, why god why do you do this to me?

"Hold on there." Sasuke stood in front of me. "You're not going without me."

I smile, I mean who wouldn't?

.0.

There was one skate store that me and my friends knew of and that was called Aburame's skate parts. A store owned by a local skater Shino and his father Shibi. Shino was absolutely the coolest ganster skater ever and that was because he gave discounts to people that knew him, and that included me! Of course. I walk in first with Sasuke behind me.

I've been in here a couple of times with Sasuke and Naruto for parts. I look down at my pathetic board it was getting old sort of, I could wait a little bit longer for one. But know I needed wheels.

The store was centered in town on a street across from the Quickie Mart. Not too far from my place. I spot Shino leaning over the front counter looking through a magazine, most likely skateboarding. He looked up and smirked at me. His cool sunglasses shine once the sunlight hits them. His 'fro I like to call still existed on his head. And a light gray hoody on his torso.

"'Sup Sakura, Sasuke, dudes." We punched his fists and his face became professional. "What can I do ya for?"

"I need wheels, my board was being retarded and a wheel popped." Sakura showed him.

"Ah, Oui. Come with me." He stepped off the platform walking past the many racks of T-shirts and accessories. Sasuke eyed the wristbands, one thing he liked to wear.

I followed the boy to the back to a rack. He wore baggy ripped jeans and Vans. "Here, we have some different sizes shapes and colors. When ya choose one I'll ring ya up." He guides himself back to the front counter.

"Hm," There's all kinds, but only a certain kind and quality would do me good. I chose some that were a light red color. But I'd have to break them in, so I'd have to leave them in the freezer for some hours.(Trick a learned from a Ryan Shecler video on youtube?)

The little bell signaling someone's entrance sounded and I looked up. There were two figures, one male and one female. They had their boards in the hands and smirks on their faces.

Just regular skaters, so what? I continue studying my wheels until Sasuke comes up to me.

"You see those guys?" I say as soon as I see him, he must of bought that wristband. It had 'iSkate' on it.

"Yeah so?" I say.

"They're sponsered." I take another look and they both had on T-shirts with the motto 'Sponsored Skaters Get More Attention.' Hah! Yeah, right!

The girl was about my size and body shape. Her hair was a darker shade of magenta or something. A beanie on her head too. She had brown slanted eyes. She looked almost evil. The guy was tall, white hair and lazy eyes with dark bags underneath them.

"Hey guys. New to the town eh?" Shino assumes.

"That's none of your buisness." The girl replies glaring a bit. Shino smirks. "Hard to Get, Shino_ likes_." He slurred the word 'likes' and the girl rolled her eyes, she probably got that alot.

"What did we come here for again?" The nonchalant dude asked swiping a white hair from his face.

"Dude, to find a decent skate shop!" She look around the place disgustedly(?). "Gosh, look at the skateboard selection..." They walked over to the back where me and Sasuke were. "Pathetic." She scoffed. Shino just watched her, amazed by her astounding beauty.

"Yeah..our shop back home had a better selection." The emo-looking guy agreed. The girl turned around to see me. "Look, a wannabe skater in this stupid shop. This whole town's retarded."

I glared. "Okay, dude please, just 'cause where your from is different doesn't mean you can come up in here and talk trash. Oh, yeah while I'm speaking of trash, I guessing that's where you got that T-shirt from?" The girl smirked.

"Wow. Guts, I'll give you that. But don't say my shirts trash because skaters like us are what make you kids look like amateurs." She was in my face now, and if my dad didn't teach me self-control I would've bitch-slapped her.

"Amateurs? Nice. But skaters like us," I point to me and Sasuke."Are true skaters. The ones that don't need people to make us big to be noticed. Money doesn't influence us like you greedy newbies." My green eyes align with her brown ones and Shino was practically yelling 'GIRL FIGHT' in the background. That emo-kid just watched and didn't bother to break it up.

"Hm. Really? You two are _true _skaters?" She looks down at my busted board. "Well, true skaters don't let there boards look like that. We have gear suplied for us." She held up her board and on the back it was red with music notes and the wheels were the spiffiest I've ever seen. Black and Red. Of course, I wasn't going to say that out loud.

"You want to see who's better? Let's settle this now you and me." I smirk. She looks back at her friend and nodds. And then I'm pulled away around a rack.

"Sakura, you can't do this now." Sasuke says looking me straight in the eye.

"And why not?"

"Uh let me see cause your board is busted?" He holds it in front of my face. "It's going to take you at least 24 hours to break these in! There's no way you can go through this because one way or another you're going to end up hurt." I see the worry in his voice.

And then I hear the girl laughing and she walks back over. "Well, looks like we'll have to settle this later because we've got to scram." She diggs in her jean pocket and pulls out a card.

"The names Tayuya. And this is Kimimaro. Take this. You've got spunk, what every girl skater needs in this world. So if you decide to become one of us call this number. I can see that you've got that talent and you'll make a great addition to our team. Think it over." She gives a last smirk and turns to her emo friend. "Let's go."

They walk out and around the corner, Shino tries some more attempts to get her digits but like all the other times, he fails.

I look down at the card. _'Konoha Oak Drive.' 2134 566-5317.' _

There was no way that I was going to be a sell-out like those guys. No way. I would never ditch my group. But I didn't throw that card away I just tucked it in my pocket, because maybe just maybe I'll need it...one day.

Shino sighs and walks back into the shop. "Gosh, is it me or are skaters so much harder to chase after?"

* * *

**A/N: **I hope this makes up for the long-wait. Thanks to reviews you rock. Sorry for the grammatical errors, didn't have time to look it over. This chapter may have seemed a little boring but trust me in the next chapter there will be the romance genre coming in. You'll see and some drama too. And you'll see later on, why Sakura keeps that card...or does she?

**P.S- **If you like my story How I Hate High School well, it's being rewritten but I haven't given up I'm making a better version so don't stop reading please!

**P.S.S- **I've started my first co-written fanfic with my cuzzo Curious Apparatus. A crack story with Kakashi as the main character. So if you wonder what Kakashi really does on his weekends then read this. Hilarious stuff!

Reviewers are greatly appreciated... :)


	6. Affection

**A/N: **New Chapter! Yes, summer has approached. -does the cabbage patch-

* * *

**Life Of A Skater **

_**Chapter 6: **Affection_

* * *

It had been at least a week ago since the last conflict at the skate shop. Sakura told her friends all about it of course, but not about the card that she kept. Sasuke didn't say anything about it either.

Sakura knew that those skater would be in town for about a month, doing what sponsered skaters do and whatnot. Which was recruit new members and gain more supporters. She now had new wheels on her skateboard, so she was ready in case that Tayuya girl showed up again. But other than that, there'd been weird vibes between her and Sasuke. Ever since one day ago, it changed. It all started when Naruto was reading on of those 'Seventeen' magazines again. Who knows where the hell he got it from.

But he was reading a section of teen relationships and here's how it went:

_It was a typical day at the skate park._

_He said, "Is it true that a girl and a guy can only just be friends without having other feelings?"_

_Sakura took a quick glance at Sasuke who seemed to disregard the question._

_"Well, yeah." Sakura says. "I mean look at the Pirates of the Carribean. Remember how Jack Sparrow and that girl Elizabeth were friends even though she was like, marrying Will Turner."_

_Tenten, Hinata and Ino laughed but nodded. Naruto seemed confused, Shikamaru didn't care and Sasuke raised is eyebrows._

_"Actually that's not true because they did have a kissing scene." Neji objected. _

_'Darn you Neji! At least let me be right for once?!' Sakura glared._

_"Well I mean look at us, we're all best friends right?" Tenten added._

_We nodded but said nothing. Sakura turned her back to the group and looked away, Sasuke watching her all the while._

_-_

Sakura had a boyfriend or two,not all that successful relationships. But with those guys she didn't have this feeling, the feeling when she was--

"MOM! WHERE ARE ALL MY SHORTS?" Sakura screamed.

All of her baggy shorts were gone out of her closet.

"THEY'RE IN THE WASH!" Her mom screams back.

Sakura let out a frustrated sigh. Just then a rock flies through her window landing by her foot. Sakura stuck her head out to see Sasuke standing and looking up at her.

"Hurry up, loser." He smirks.

"Okay, Okay, I'm coming." Sakura searches through her closet to find some shorts to wear. "Come on!"

_5 mintutes later_

Sasuke waits for his friend on her front porch steps.

"Why do girls take so long?" He mutters.

The door opens and out storms and angry Sakura. She stops right in front of her best friend. He slowly looks up at her.

She was wearing a navy blue tank top, her usual black cap(backwards), Nikes and short jean shorts. The kind that came above mid thigh?

Her creamy legs were shown for like, the first time ever.

"I look ridiculous. Come on Sasuke what do you think?" She drops her board on the paement and crosses her arms. Sasuke stands up and scrathes his head.

"You look..different?" He says honestly. Sakura shrugs. "Wow, thanks. Let's go."

They began skating off.

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Yeah."

"Have you dated anyone?" She looks at him curiously. Sasuke gives a serious face. "Yeah."

Sakura furrowed her brows. "What were they like?"

Sasuke glanced at Sakura. "Nosy today aren't we?"

Sakura blushes a bit but she hid her face under her cap. He ran another hand through his raven spikes. "They were...only into me because I look good."

"Psht! Hah!" Sakura scoffs. Sasuke glares at her.

"Just kdding, Sasuke. Hey, can we stop by the store, I want to get a drink."

He shrugs and they skate into the parking lot. The two teens tuck their boards under their arms and walk into the 'Quickie Mart'. Sakura walked past the evil cashier that hit on her mom a while back, she glared daggers.

"Just hurry your shopping up." Sasuke sighed.

"Fine, fine." Sakura walked off to the energy drink aisle while Sasuke leaned on the wall and looked well, attractive. He watched the people of the town complete their shopping. He wondered about why Sakura all of a sudden asked who he dated.

Did it really matter?

Has she dated anyone?

But those thoughts vanished because someone caught his eye. A girl with long brown hair and golden eyes walked into the store. She was with some friends and she turned to see Sasuke leaning looking all cool and whatnot. She waved shyly and told her friends to look. Sasuke found himself smirking because well, he couldn't help it.

"Hey Sasuke want one?" Sakra tossed him a blue Gatorade which he caught one handed. The girl gave him a confused look and walked away.

"Watcha smirking and blushing for?" She looked around for someone but saw this old lady...

"Hn."

"Okay, whatever Mr. Hormones." She shrugged and they headed towards the front to get in line.

"Sasuke? You got five dollars?" Sakura asked. Sasuke pulled out a five. "Yah, why?"

"Cause I need it." She snatched it and grinned.

-

"Aw, you guys got me Gatorade too?" Naruto looked from Sasuke to Sakura.

"No." Sakura apologized.

"Look on the bright side." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke there is no bright side."

"Yeah.."

"So anyway let's rip it!" Ino shouted and they skated until well later on...

"Yeah, im tired." Sakura sits beside Sasuke on the edge of the skate bowl. All of the friends sat side-by-side.

"Hey guys I'm bored let's play a game." Ino suggested.

"Yay." The guys said so 'enthusiastically'.

"Alright how about truth or dare?" Tenten shurgged. Everyone agreed.

"Okay so if Tenten suggested it then she goes up first. Truth or Dare?" Sakura grinned evilly. "Dare."

Ino, Hinata, Sakura and even Naruto discussed the dare. They laughed like maniacs at looked at their victim.

"Come on now." Tenten sighed.

"Okay you have to...kiss Neji for a whole seven seconds!!" Naruto pointed at Neji whose eyes went wide as well as Neji.

"WHAT?!"

"Uh, huh." Sakura smiled. "You gotta do it."

"Or else we'll call you a chicken heheheh...yeah." Naruto threatned.

Tenten sighed . "Wow a chicken, I think I'll be okay with you guys me poultry."

"Well..then we'll call you Bun-Buns! In front of everybody." Naruto smirked. Tenten's face started turning colors. "Don't ever in your natural born life call me _that _again.

"Then do the dare!"

"Fine..." She tunred to Neji's who was apparently still i shock.

"Ready?"

They leaned in closer. "You don't have to do this..." Neji whispered, his breath cooling her hot cheeks. "Yeah, but I--

Their lips touched. _'Want to...'_

1

2

3

Neji was enjoying this dare more than he was supposed to. But afterall it was Tenten kissing him, so he couldn't refuse. His hands slid up her neck to the sides of her face, holding her still.

4

5

6

Tenten didn't know that tounge was allowed, but since it was Neji's she couldn't really resist. It slid across her lower lip asking for an entrance. It might have been too much for just a dare but damn...it felt so right.

7

8

9

10

"Dudes! Don't you need to breathe?!" Naruto yelled forcing them apart, panting slightly.

"Gosh, you guys sure were into it for just a dare." Ino said in a low voice to Hinata and Sakura.

Neji and Tenten just blushed. They kind of did go overboard, I mean a whole three more seconds.

"Naruto!" Tenten picked. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay, what color are your boxers?"

"WHAT THE--?!"

"Naruto, it's truth, so tell it." Tenten glared, eyes filled with vengance. Hinata's face was turning redder.

"Gosh...they're...white?" Naruto shrugged. Tenten smirked. "Oh really?"

She walked over to him. "Well let me make sure..."

Before he could protest, Tenten pulled his underwear over his head, thus giving him an atomic wedgie. "Dude!" He screamed.

Sakura laughed. "You said your boxers were white. Naruto they look pink to me!"

Indeed, Naruto's boxers were completely as pink as Sakura's hair. "Naruto, did you try wshing your clothes again?" Sasuke asked.

The group roared with laughter.

"Sasuke!" Naruto picked, jabbing a finger at the nonchalant teen.

"Hn."

"Truth or dare?"

He shrugged, not giving a care in the world. "Dare."

Naruto thought for a couple oof seconds until he started squealing with an idea.

"Alright...Sasuke I dare you to ki--

"E-Excuse me?"

The eight teens turned their heads to the femine voice. Sasuke's eyes widened. Blonde hair, gold eyes. The girl from the store...

"Why hello there!" Naruto saluted standing up, shooting her his friendly smile. The others copied and stared at the girl.

"Hi, I'm kind of new here and I just stumbled upon this park. So can I hang out with you guys, you seem very cool." Sakura glanced up and down at the girl. She was taller than her, about their age, curvy, pretty face. She had a light green spaghetti strap top and jean skirt. Her hair was dirty blonde and long, golden eyes gleaming. A total popular girl with the guys, a girly-girl, not a skater.

"Well, welcome to Konoha." Sakura greeted.

She kicked up her board to catch it, and it startled the priss--I mean new girl.

"I'm Sakura. And you are?"

"Rika Tsugumi."

"Cool well these are my friends...Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten, Hinata and Naruto." She waves shyly and they all greet her in their own ways.

"And who's that?" She blushed and pointed to Sasuke. "This is Sasuke...my best friend."

"Oh...hi Sasuke." She mumbles.

"Hi." He smirks and the rest of the group literally grasped. Sakura felt the awkward vibe and decided to start another conversation.

"So where are you from?"

-

As far as Sakura knew about this Rika chick was that she came from the town Suna. She's an only child, she doesn't skateboard because of a bad experience and she loved fashion. Of course, she was a girly-girl.

Ino immediately launched into the newist fashion subjects.

"Yeah my agent suggests that green is my color." She said thoughtfully.

"Agent? Y-You mean you're a--

"Model, yes." She tried her best to be modest.

"You're living my dream!"

"I thought you said skateboarding was your dream?" Sakura pointed out.

"Yeah, after skateboarding I mean, I love it."

"Well all you girls are beautiful, I mean you all could be models."

"Thank you." Ino and Hinata said politely.

"Modeling's not my thing." Tenten said.

"Yeah me too." Sakura agrees.

Rika shrugged.

"What about me? Could I be a model?" Naruto makes funny pose and they laugh.

"Of course, you guys would make excellent models." She eyes Sasuke's body and he looked like he was checking hers. She blushes and Sakura came close to gagging.

"You know, guy models are kind of gay."

Sasuke glares at Sakura's comment and she ignores him.

"Are you guys dating or something?" Rika asked suddenly.

"Ack! No!" Sakura sweat dropped. Sasuke calmly shook his head.

She had a weird expression on her face, almost like a grin but Sakura couldn't tell.

"Okay." She replied.

-

The sky began to get darker and everyone left going their own ways. Rika asked me and Sasuke if she could walk with us since her house was our way. The whole way she was talking to Sasuke and not me about who knows what. But he was giving her the three Sasuke responses.

"Hn."

"Aa."

And a shrug.

But sometimes when I looked over a smirk was tugging on his lips. I turn up my music higher, listening to Underoath's Aaron Gilipse's wails. (Sp?)

We reach our houses and just when I think she'll be done with us she says,

"H-Hey Sasuke, c-could you walk me home?" Her hands were behind her back and I mutter,

"I'll see ya later, Sasuke. Nice meeting you Rika." I walk into my house, not staying to hear her response and I watch from my front window. He was walking with her and she was basically wrapped around his arm. Sasuke was a nice guy, he'd let her down gently. And I'm confident about this because it's happened before. And we promised that nothing will ever get in the way of our friendship.

So I grab a box of Oreo's from the pantry and head upstairs. My mom was in her room, most likely sleeping. I settle into my computer chair and login on Myspace. Most of my friends were online. I had new friend requests, comments, messages and photo comments. I had about 450 friends now. My number one was Sasuke of course.

I bet he had a never-ending amount of friend requests from girls he's never even seen. I take a close look at his display picture. It was a picture I caught of hiim one time in the skate park. And he was smiling at something somebody said, so I had to capture the moment. The light shone on him perfectly giving his dark eyes some light liquid blue color. I convinced him to put it up and since then he had about 100 people comment.

My display picture was a picture Ino took of me and Sasuke a while back. I held up two peace signs and was smiling, while Sasuke just smirked. I had 30 comments on that picture alone.

I thought of him and Rika walking together, alone, in the dark. A sudden ache in my stomach emerges and I realized that it was mostly from hunger, so I chomp on an Oreo. But there was something else that hurt and couldn't quite put a finger on it. I watched TV and ate Oreo's for what felt like an hour. I felt like playing my PS2 games, but I notice that the memory card's gone. I must've left it over Sasuke's house and he should at least be back by now.

I see that his window is slightly ajar and I climb through it. It was dark and I whisper Sasuke's name, but get no response. I frown because this guy was still out with that Rika girl probably having a grope-fest by now.

-

Sasuke closes the door behind him and kicks off his shoes and skateboard on the ground. He combs a hand through his hair. He walked up the stairs and heads to his room. When he does reach it, he turns on the light, only to jump back.

Sakura what are you doing?" He walked in.

Sakura looks up from her magazine.

"How was it?"

Sasuke narrows his eyes in confusion. "How was what?"

"The sex." She says unemotionally.

He slammed the door behind him quickly (luckily no one was home). "WHAT?! What do you think I am Sakura? Some man-whore? Why would I do that with a girl I knew for two hours? Don't you know me?" He clutches his spiky hair in frustration. "Don't you trust me?"

Those words hit her hard, she did know him, she did trust him and she knew he wasn't that type of person. So why did that just fly out of her mouth. One word and I think you can guess it.

Her eyes softened. "Sorry."

Sasuke laid on his bed, motionless as he stared at the ceiling in silence. Sakura sat beside him. "So what happened? You were gone for like, hours."

He sighed. "I walked her home and we talked."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "About what?"

"About, you know, stuff and she asked me if I wanted to be her boyfriend."

The same lurch in her stomach happened again. "S-So what'd you say?"

He hesitated. "I told her to wait a few days and I'll give you an answer."

"And what was her response?"

"She was okay with it I guess."

"So, what do you think about her?"

"I don't know. But like, I get this feeling when I'm around her, like I know her."

I thought for a second. "So you think she's pretty?"

"Yes." He answered not missing a beat.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah."

Sakura switched so that she laid facing him. "Promise me that whatever happens between you and Rika will not effect us." Sakura stuck out her pinky.

Sasuke smirked. "Promise." He looked away and then back at Sakura's face. "But the real question is why are you here?"

"I came here to get my PS2 memory card. I know it's here." Sakura answers without hesitation. Sasuke suddenly got quiet.

"What happened to it?"

"See, me and Itachi wanted to play catch one day and--

"You broke my. Memory. Card."

"No, it just flew out the window into the street and a car came--

"That's it!" Sakura pounces on Sasuke and puts him in a headlock. "Buy me a new one!"

"But it was Itachi's idea!"

"I don't care!"

"No! No! Sakura put Joey down, he doesn't like being picked up!"

"I think it's fair that I get to break something of yours..."

"Sakura Noooooooooo!"

* * *

**A/N: **And who is Joey? Sasuke's stuffed black dog that he's had since he was seven. Why did I choose the number seven? I have no clue. Sorry for the late update, my sister deleted half of my document because we got in a fight and I had to start all over again. So, yeah and now I'm sort of on vacation, but thanks to my new laptop I'm A-Okay! Yay, it's so nice, -stokes it-. Anyway, who saw Get Smart? I did! And it was funny.

Reviewers get a free Vitamin Water bottle! :D

Yeah, right but do it anyway!


	7. Girlfriend

**A/N: **So, like next chapter dudes...and dudettes?

* * *

**_The Life Of A Skater_**

**Chapter 7: **_Girlfriend_

* * *

It had been a few days later

when Sasuke and Rika walked into the skate park

...holding hands.

"Well, well if it isn't the new couple." Naruto applauded.

Sakura's eyes slid across the skate bowl. They widened seeing the display of affection, well yeah she thought it was. Rika looked as if she was the happiest girl in the world, heh and Sasuke had on his normal expression, bored.

"Yes, Sasuke's been my boyfriend since yesterday." Rika looked up at Sasuke. Sakura stood behind her friends who surrounded them, asking all sorts of questions. She tried to catch her best friend's eye but, failed. With a growl, she pushed through. Sasuke looked at her, confused.

"Excuse me, Rika. But I need to talk with Sasuke for a second." Sakura really didn't care what her expression was as she pulled Sasuke off.

"Dude!" Sakura cried once they were alone.

"What?"

"What do you mean what? Why didn't you tell me that you were going to go _out _with her?" Her hands flailing in the air. Sasuke just looked at her. "Well, I thought it didn't matter."

"Didn't matter? You could have warned me that this was coming!" She exhaled a deep breath and when Sasuke didn't respond, she did. "You know what? Do what you want. I don't care." And with that she walked off leaving a very confused Sasuke.

-

"Sakura are you sure that we're not going to get in trouble for this?" Hinata examined her super-soaker water gun.

"Yes Hinata, this is getting out of control." She stared down at the sleeping Sasuke, oblivious that four girls snuck through his window and stood around his bed.

"This is the fourth time this week he's slept in late past one. Something has to be done." Her voice as serious as a military solider.

"Dude, he was probably out with his girlfriend all night or something. You know, Sakura I'm starting to think that you're--

"Are you in or not?!" A weird feeling churned in her stomach as she interrupted Ino. Her eyes narrowed at her friends. "Now you guys did agree to help me and in return I'll give you guys my Soul Calibar game." Tenten and Hinatqa squealed, they both loved that game so so so much. Surprising for Hinata isn't it? Yeah, that's what we all said...

Ino put her hands on her hips. "But what about me? I don't like those stupid video games." Hinata and Tenten huffed.

"Okay then I'll give you my last pack of Oero's." Sakura said.

"Come on Sakura you know those have so many calor--

"Double Stuffed."

"I'll take it." She agreed.

"Alright, are we ready?" Sakura picked up her water gun and aimed it.

"Yup."

They surrounded each side of Sasuke's bed, who still slept like there was no tomorrow. On Sakura's signal, water shot out of their guns, full force, spraying Sasuke. He shot up like a bee just stung him, (Well it was ice cold water) and he wiped the soaked locks out of his eyes.

"What the **_fuck_**?"

Ino leaned over and whispered in Sakura's ear. "You never told us what to do once he woke up!"

Sakura's mouth just dropped. Ino looked at Hinata who looked at Tenten, they nodded, dropped their guns and ran out the room screaming and their arms in the air. Sakura even heard them screaming down the street, like there was a murderer after them.

She slowly slid her eyes back to Sasuke who looked like he was about to commit mass homicide. "Well ya see Sasuke I--

Sakura was already running out the room into the hallway with Sasuke right on her tail. Luckily, there was no one in the house. Itachi and Mikoto went early morning grocery shopping you know, mother and son bonding time.

Sakura took a sharp turn speeding around the corner and Sasuke wasn't far behind. She sprinted so fast she even forgot that there were stairs coming in front of her and she couldn't stop now.

Her feet tried to skid to a stop but she was wearing socks so it was like, impossible, then she felt Sasuke tackle her from behind. And they tumbled down the stairs.

When she felt herself skid to a stop she slowly peeked open one eye. Actually she imagined feeling herself hit the floor but her hands were ontop of smooth skin, more like Sasuke's skin.

Sasuke was below her and his hands uncontrollably brushed Sakura's hair from her eyes. Even though he was still steaming mad at Sakura he still saved her from the impact and now his back was killing him.

Sakura stared down at him, shirtless and still slightly damp she felt a smile come across her face. "Look Sasuke sorry about that. I was just being crazy 'cause you kept on sleeping in every day. But you know, you can sleep in whenever you feel like it."

He shrugged but continued staring into her eyes which made her feel slightly uncomfortable because of the thoughts in her mind. And she shouldn't be thinking these thoughts because well, Sasuke had a freakin' GIRLFRIEND!

She noticed that in fact their faces were so close that she could smell his natural scent which she couldn't identify. But it was intoxicating her to no end. She decided that this was getting to be a little too much, so she lifted her face slowly. But she stopped because Sasuke's hands slid to both sides her face, the tips getting lost in endless pink.

It wasn't like she was forced to but Sasuke pulled her close again. Her breath came from short loud bursts to a slow panting. And then slowly Sasuke's lips claimed hers.

A tingling sensation erupted from her body causing goosebumps to form on her skin. His tounge glided across her lower lip and they had a strange feeling, a feeling beneath this kiss that was not only lust but something else. Sakura didn't move as Sasuke kissed her, but then slowly, very slowly Sakura kissed him back. It was only a few seconds until Sakura pulled away and Sasuke's hands slid out of her hair onto the floor beneath him.

"Oh my god." They said in unison quietly. It had been their first kiss bewteen them and they both felt regret but also pleasure at the same time.

"Uh, Sasuke?" A boice called. Sakura's eyes widened...Rika, Sasuke's girlfriend, was here and she was still on top of him.

Rika walked through the kitchen into the living room to see Sakura helping Sasuke up.

"U-Uh what happened here?" She blushed beat red when she saw Sasuke's bare chest. Her eyes slid to Sakura.

"Well, Sasuke here fell down the stairs. He's so clumsy you know always finding something to trip over." Sakura lied and Sasuke sweat dropped. "You're one to talk." He muttered.

"Okay...gosh, Sasuke I didn't have any idea you were so clumsy." She giggled, her laugh so perfect, it faded and she looked Sakura up and down. "What are you doing here?" Her voice slightly snobby and pretended to smile.

"Uh...me? Well uh, Mo--I mean Mrs. Uchiha told me to wake him up...this morning."

She picked her hat up off the floor and twisted it backwards. Rika shrugged. "Oh, okay!"

Dumb blonde, Sakura thought. "Well I'll be heading off! See ya later Sasuke, Rika." And Sakura rushed out the door.

Sasuke made his way back upstairs, with Rika following him. He sat in his chair a fiddled with his computer. His thoughts of what just happened between him and Sakura made him nervous, even though he didn't show it.

Rika sat down on his bed but she jumped up quickly. "Why is your bed so wet?" The bottom of her skirt was slight damp. Sasuke didn't pay attention to her as he rose from his chair and walked to his closet. He grabbed a slim fit black shirt and skinny jeans. Not TOO tight, that is.

As soon as he turned around Rika was pressed aginst him. Her hand rose up his chest slowly. "What is it with you and Sakura? Are you guys...?"

"Just friends." He said looking down in her golden eyes. She smirked. "Well, let's make it stay that way."

Sasuke didn't hear her clearly, but he didn't let it bother him because her lips were on top of his. And he ignored the feeling in his gut of much much regret.

-

"Hey Sakura! What's up?" Ino opened her transparent door and wlecomed her friend inside.

"Nothing." Sakura said. "Just came to hang out."

Today no one was heading to the skate park simply because Naruto was with his dad for the day, Neji and Hinata are with family and Shikamaru is taking a day off from boarding and relaxing. And usually on days like these her and Sasuke would battle in a game of Halo or play pranks on Itachi. But Sasuke is with Rika, as expected.

Sakura waved at Ino's dad as they climbed up the stairs. He had Ino's exact features including the long, blonde hair that everyone wondered when it would be cut. Inoichi is an accountant, a snigle parent and best friends with Shikamaru's dad.

Ino's room was a mixture of bright colors: purple, pink and blue. And surrounded with pictures with cute skaters, bands and singers. A normal fifteen year-old's bed room. Ino plopped on her chair facing the computer.

"Okay Sakura tell me the real reason why you dropped by." She swiveled back to her friend.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "What are you talking about?"

Ino sighed and mumbled something inaudible and crossed her arms. Uh-oh the serious Ino face. "Sakura come on, you wouldn't just come here to 'hang out'. And you have this guilty look on your face, or something."

Sakura laid out on Ino's messy not-made-up bed and sighed. "You're right. I think I am guilty."

Ino tapped her chin for a moment, looking out the window. "It's about Sasuke's new girlfriend, Rika isn't it?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, only Ino would know.Only Ino. "He's not hanging out with you like he used to right?"

"What do you think of Rika, Ino?" Sakura new this would distract her from that last question, which she didn't want to admit.

"Well, she's practically gorgeous. She seems pretty cool."

Of course Ino would say that because they both spent time talking about fashion and crap. And now she might even become her best friend. Just because she's a model, for god sake's.

"You don't like her?"

"No, I have no reason to dislike her." Yet.

"Hm, okay well then you're fine right?"

That's just it, Ino had no clue that right now she's suffering from terrible anxiety because she just kissed Sasuke.

"Well I did--

"Oh snap, crackle and POP! I almost forgot!" Ino yelped and sprinted to her closet.

"What?"

"I have to meet Shikamaru at the field." She pulled on some khaki flip flops. Sometimes it's sort of hard to remember that Ino is a skater. Sakura smirked into Ino's fluffy purple pillow.

"I know what you're thinking." Sakura heard her walk around looking for her phone. "We're just friends."

"Mhmm." Sakura said.

"Well Sakura I'll see you later! Call me!" And Ino sprinted out the house. As her footsteps faded she sat up.

Here she was alone again. Ino had Shikamaru, what a combination. Neji in a way had Tenten and Naruto maybe had Hinata. Then there's Sasuke and Rika. She sighed. She felt her world shrinking because before there was only room for her and Sasuke.

Her friend ran out on her when she needed her most. But hey, that's just how things went. She surely wasn't going to confront Sasuke anytime soon so she just had to make due. As she climbed out Ino's window and stepped on her board, she slid her ear phones in her ears. Anywhere but here, she thought.

-

It was the next day when Sakura decided to not go to Sasuke's house, first thing. Instead she slipped on a tight blue short-sleeve shirt with iRock on it, studded belt, ripped jeans and black converse. She grabbed her board nad was out the door. This time she skated uptown with her music blasting in her ears blocking out all thoughts. And just when she started to become relaxed, Rika showed up in her line of vision.

She had a white ipod in her hands and dressed in a pink baby tee that said i love skaterboys and jean shorts. Sakura made a face 'of course she loves them, I wonder how many more of them she has.' Rika looked up and smiled at Sakura immediately walking up to her.

"Sakura, hey!"

"Hi." Sakura said unplugging one black ear phone.

"Where are you headed?" She asked as a group of skater guys walked by. "'Sup Sakura." They said. Sakura nodded she met those guys at the skate park. But they stopped and did a double take at Rika. Looking her up and down, they whispered about her and smirked.

"Wow. You sure are popular around here." She said looking at the guys and back at her.

Sakura shrugged. They hadn't been so nice to her in the first place, but after whooping their sorry butts in skating, they learned to respect her. Since then, the word spread of Sakura and her friends turning the all-guys park co-ed. When she looked up Rika was giving her a sly-look but it quickly vanished.

"I'm just...out and about. Probably to the skate shop." She rolled her skateboard underneath her feet.

"Oh, that's cool. I'm just headed over to Sasuke's." She looked at me as if expecting some kind of reaction. When I just nodded she continued.

"He's so awesome, I mean we spent like all day talking. Who knew his favorite food was--

"Tomatoes, yeah I know. He prefers the cherry-flavored though." She flipped up my board and caught it in my hands.

"Well I guess Sasuke wasn't joking when he said you guys are best friends." She laughed and Sakura's face was impassive. _'Why would he be?' _

"Ah, well I don't want to keep Sasuke waiting or you from your..." She searched for a word.

"Shopping." Sakura finished.

"Right." She smiled and walked past Sakura while she stood there staring ahead. It's too bad she couldn't see the smirk on Rika's face.

-

"Ching!"

The bell rang as she entered the shop. Shino quickly shuffled around to put his magazine away, probably porn.

"Hey Sakura." He called out.

"Hey Shino." She walked over to the counter.

"What do you need?"

"Nothing just coming to visit." Sakura leaned against the counter looking out the door she came in.

"Aww well thanks. It gets really boring here with no one. All I can do is watch these hot chicks walk by." He said and Sakura rolled her eyes. "Still fantasizing over that skater girl from last time?" Sakura shook her head at his hopeful tone. "Right." She said.

Sino turned to her. "Speaking of hot chicks who was that girl you were talking to?"

"That girl is Sasuke's girlfriend, Rika." Her voice monotone and Shino's eyes widened. "What?!" Shino pondered. "Dammit she's already taken. God she'd hot!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. Typical Shino comment.

"Yeah that's what evryone thinks."

"Well I mean come on Sakura you're so very attractive. I mean, you're not even flat-chested." He eyed her closely. Sakura glared.

"So where is Sasuke anyway?" Shino stacked up some keychains on the counter.

"Wherever Rika is..."

"Ah, he's at that stage..." Shino said dropping a key ring, bending down to pick it up.

"What...stage?" She asked. Shino jumped on the counter swinging his legs over, perching himself on the ledge. "The stage that every guy goes through who knows how many times." He shrugged. "A stage I like to call 'lust'." He quoted and held one finger up. "It can once or many many times. But it's just when guys are just...horny." He said it so naturally, Sakura blushed.

"Wow, horny." She said.

"No, it's like when they see a really hot girl they don't think out all of th boyfriend/girlfriend stuff they just act on instinct."

"So that must describe you, then."

"Well yeah, but that's just me. But when I finally get the girl I've been looking for, well it might be love."

"I'm still not comprehending...?"

"Look." He ran a hand through his thick curls. "I'm not all that sure of what Sasuke's feeling. But what it seems like is a realtionship which is based on lust. And when this kind can either be short term until either one of them relaizes that it's not true, like love. Or who knows that lust could evolve into love who knows?" He shrugged.

Sakura nodded slowly taking this in. He continued. "I don't know what else to tell you."

"Thanks, Shino." She smiled.

"No problem."

"_Shino!" _A male voice called from the back.

"Yeah!" Shino yelled and then turned back to Sakura. "My dad. But look come on down here if you want to talk. If you can, bring a hot chick, too." He smirked.

Sakura playfully punched him on the arm. "Whatever, dude." They hugged.

_"Shino!"_

"Gosh Dad, _chill!"_

Sakura walked out of the store. It was nice to finally talk to someone about her situtation. But she didn't need to worry about Sasuke, he'll be fine, he can take care of himself? Rika won't be a problem...right?

-

**A/N: **So, I realized that i haven't updated in like, over a month: I went to Detroit, Michigan. Nags Head,North Carolina. Hampton, Virginia. Niagra Falls, New York.

Add me as a friend on livejournal and read what I did in these places. :O

And this week I'm going to Virginia Beach. Seriously, I just want to stay home and chill. Wouldn't you? Anyway, I also have band camp the 11th to the 22nd so I'll be busy with that. I'm going to try to update as soon as I can. Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter!

Oh and I'm going to see Paramore live August 29th at their final riot tour! Anyone wanna come with? Haha

Review and uh...well you get a virtual hug? LoL. :)


	8. Conspiracy

_**The Life Of A Skater**_

_Chapter 8: __Conspiracy_

* * *

**A/N: **So it's been a long time since I've updated right? School's started and whatnot…but you know what I'm really mad about? THE FACT THAT I COULDN'T GO TO THE PARAMORE CONCERT BECAUSE I HAD TO GO TO PERFORM WITH MY MARCHING BAND? Yeah, so whose a happy camper? Not. Me. But hey, I finally turned fifteen on august 31st! Belated birthday reviews are appreciated. Well, this chapter has to have been the hardest and I've re-written over and over again lots of times, but here it is finally. The finale of Rika…..or is it?

* * *

_It's funny how some people don't realize what's becoming of them…_

The door creaked open and Sasuke entered the trashy room of Naruto Uzumaki. He looked up to see Neji, Shikamaru and the dobe smirking at him.

"Well if it isn't teme!" Naruto dropped his controller and went to hug his buddy. Sasuke dodged him of course.

Sasuke quietly took a seat next to Neji. "Nice to see ya dude." He greeted and they pounded fists. Shikamaru just nodded at him.

"Cool, now we're all here!" The blonde regained his posture before plopping back down on his burnt orange comforter.

"Yeah do you know how much Naruto kept whining about how you wouldn't show up on video game Saturday?" Shikamaru explained scratching his head.

Neji pressed resume on the XBOX to resume his game of Halo. "He missed you so much." He added in a girly voice.

"Shut up! You missed him too!" Naruto threw a pillow at the back of his head, which he dodged in some odd way…?

"The point is we're just accepting the fact that you have a girlfriend now and whatever." Shikamaru sighed and looked out the window.

"Hey, I got winner." Sasuke called as Naruto and Neji began shooting each other on the screen.

"Wait, wait, wait we're not officially off the subject of girls yet." Naruto interrupted staying totally focused on the screen.

"How is Rika? Have you…well ya know used protection and all?" Sasuke the his back pushing him off the edge, while Neji took advantage of that and shot him dead. (On the game)

"Hey no fair!"

Neji sighed. "we still have one more round, retard."

"And Naruto I don't think you should be asking about Sasuke's love life. What about yours? Hinata?" Neji teased.

Sasuke smirked. "Aw dobe has a crush."

His face turned red. "N-No what about you and Tenten huh? After that make-out I'm sure you've been getting it on!"

"I hope you don't have AIDS yet." Sasuke remarked. Neji blushed crimson.

"Hey, what about Shikamaru and Ino? I bet there's another reason why you guys sneak off and go to the fields together!" Neji blamed.

Shikamaru just shook his head. "That's none of your business. And Sasuke what about you and Sakura? I haven't seen you guys hanging out in a while."

Sasuke just stared down at his hands and a flashback occurred in his head the last time they were together…

"We're cool."

"Mmhmm." Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru agreed at the same time.

"Hah! I gotcha!" Naruto yelped doing the cabbage patch. "I won! I won!"

"Hey, we have one more match." Neji pointed at the screen.

Naruto pouted.

"How's the skate park?" Sasuke asked flipping pages in a skate magazine.

"Just fine. All your fan girls are worrying about where you were. So we broke the news to them." Naruto pushed Neji over.

"And that was?"

"That you had a girlfriend." He answered simply.

He rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you come back and visit them tomorrow?" Shikamaru yawned.

Sasuke chuckled. "As much as I'd like to, I can't, gotta meet Rika's parents tomorrow."

"Meeting the parents, that's a big step." Neji dodged Naruto's missile and ducked behind a rock.

"Yeah, I think I might really like her." Naruto and Neji looked at each other for a quick second before returning back to the game.

Neji shot a grenade over at Naruto but his armor blocked it. "Damn!"

Naruto then gained more bullets while Neji looked for an extra life. But sadly, Naruto beat him there. He shot him dead.

"Yeah! I won! For once in my life!" Naruto threw the controller down like a football. "Whoo!" He pointed at Neji who had a sour look on his face. " I won! And I won't even have to pay you for that bet we made on Sasuke!" The room got silent suddenly.

"What bet?" Sasuke asked.

Neji glared at Naruto and signaled for him not to tell.

"What is it?"

"Okay! We made a bet on whether you'd ditch or show up today. And if you'd stay with for more than a week or not!" Naruto blurted out, not being able to tell a lie…well.

"You what?"

"Look, Sasuke it's not that serious we were just messing around." Neji pushed Naruto aside.

"You bet that I'd ditch today?" Sasuke stood up.

"Well Neji and Shikamaru did." Naruto said.

"We weren't-- Shikamaru started.

"And who bet that me and Rika wouldn't last?" Sasuke asked getting pissed.

All of his friends raised their hands. His fists balled.

"Why? Tell me why."

"Well, Sasuke based on past relationships you haven't lasted more than four days." Naruto said shyly.

Sasuke let out an angry sigh. "You know what? None of my past relationships or current ones are none of you're business."

"Sasuke it was just a joke." Neji explained.

"Fuck you! Fuck all of you. I don't care what you have to say." And Sasuke stormed out of the room.

"So I'm guessing no one gets the bet money right?" Naruto mentioned. Neji grabbed the controller and bashed it over his head.

-.-.-.-

"Friends suck." Sasuke growled to himself as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. Why was life suddenly becoming so hard? He kicked a pebble and shoved his hands in his pockets. And then his phone vibrated in his pocket..

"Hey."

"Hey baby!" It was Rika of course. "Why do you sound so upset?"

Sasuke looked back at Naruto's house fading in the distance. "It's just--I think that my friends have a problem with us."

"With us?"

"Yeah, they're just being assholes." He sighed.

"Well, isn't that just selfish of them? I mean, they're just thinking of themselves and not you."

Sasuke hesitated. "…yeah, I think so too."

"Forget them. As long as we go out you don't need to talk to them, right?"

He looked down at his vans while he walked. Right about now, he felt like skating, like flying again. He needed it.

"Right."

"So, how about I come over later?"

"Alright."

"Bye baby!"

"Bye."

Sasuke flipped his phone and slid it back in his pocket. He grabbed his board from his porch outside and skated off. He didn't know exactly where he was going exactly, but it didn't matter. Right now all he wanted to feel was the wind against his face and his foot he cold, hard pavement.

The sky was darkening and the cloud flew by in the sky signaling for a storm to be coming. He looked back at his house, which was dark but he looked at Sakura's too. She might not be home, she's probably laughing it up at the skate park with the rest of them.

It still made him angry about what his friends did, they were his friends right? And friends are supposed to support you and be there for you. Two words. Bull. Shit.

He skated past the skate park without even a glance through the gates. He didn't care anymore. He didn't need them. Not anymore. But there was one flashback that stuck in his mind as he passed. One month ago he saw Sakura there for the first time…but it's also where he met Rika.

It had been about ten minutes later when he skated through a Konoha Park. There weren't any people of course. He skid to a spot and stepped off his board. His onyx eyes skimmed throughout the abandoned place but he saw a sight that surprised him. It was Sakura sitting on a bench, her knees curled up to her chest and chin resting on her knee. And without any second thoughts he walked over to her.

-

"Hey."

Sakura looked up to see her best friend staring down at her, she smiled. "Hey."

He sat down next to her and dropped his board next to hers. She pulled the earphones out of her ears, "What are you doing here?"

He stared at her for a long moment and smirked. "I could ask you the same thing."

"Well I'm here for some peace and quiet…" She gave him a look.

"Oh sorry for disturbing you." Sasuke said his hand reaching down for his skateboard.

Sakura laughed and grabbed his wrist. "No, I'm just kidding." They both stared down at her hand and she quickly removed it. Awkward….?

"Yeah listen Sasuke I--

"If it's about Rika and I, then don't say it." His voice was calm but stuck right through her like lightning.

"It's not." She cleared her throat. "Well, maybe a little, but just listen." She paused. He didn't look at her though but off in the distance somewhere. This is far from the close relationship they used to have.

"I know that Naruto and the others aren't…supportive with your relationship. But I just want you to know that I'm here for, as your friend." She looked down at her pale hands wrapped around her legs. "If you're happy with Rika…then I'm happy."

Sasuke felt a twinge in his body that somehow those words didn't go together. That this wasn't necessary. He didn't need to hear this…he didn't want to. Was he really that happy with Rika?

"Thanks." He shifted awkwardly in his spot.

"And…we--I miss you." They locked eyes. Sakura's hair blew slightly, her eyes honest and her lips…

"I miss you too."

He watched as her lips spread into a small smile. He had to resist this time, he had to. He HAD to.

"…I'll see you later." Abruptly, he stood up.

"Okay." She tucked her ear phones back in. "See ya." And she heard him skate away.

-

"Hi Sasuke!" Yelped Rika once Sasuke entered into his house. She gave him a peck on the lips. Itachi walked by giving Rika a nasty look. He mouthed, "Slut!" And limped into the kitchen.

That made him even more frustrated.

"Where were you?" Her arms wrapped around his neck and batted her eyes.

"Out." He pulled out of her grip and headed into the kitchen. He really needed a tomato right now.

"Well what took you so long?" She pouted and sexily leaned against the refrigerator.

"Ran into Sakura" He said indifferently but it sent a chill down his spine. Rika wrinkled her face.

"Ran…into…Sakura?"

"So like, you guys just talked right?" She still held a disgusted expression.

"Yeah." Sasuke nudged his head upstairs and they walked up the stairs. He sat down on his bed and Rika snuggled beside him, wrapping her arms around his slim waist.

"I'm s glad you're mine, Sasuke." She said. He didn't even respond to her. He couldn't, because all he could think about was the sentence that came out of Sakura's mouth…

"_If you're happy with Rika…then I'm happy." _He thought of how her hair blew in the wind, her lips chapped perfectly and the smile that she faked.

-

"Seriously though, who's hotter? Jonas Brothers or Zac Efron?" Ino ranted looking at two different pictures.

"I don't know, and I doubt that ever answer that question." Tenten rolled her eyes and shook her can of spray paint. She was making a new design on the back of her board.

"You know you can get high off that stuff." Ino frowned.

"Yea, that's the only reason why I buy it." Tenten stuck out her tongue.

"Ino, it might be Zac Efron." Hinata said preventing a fight that was bound to erupt in the next five seconds.

"But the Jonas Brothers actually right their own music. That's pretty hot." Sakura peeled off her headset of headphones and Ino shrugged.

"Whatever they're all gorgeous and they deserve a spot on my wall."

It was a moment of silence on Hinata's front porch on another hot summer day. Sakura just blasted her music trying not to think. Hinata happily stared off into the blue sky. Tenten spray painted more designs on her board and Ino still debated between boy bands.

"Have you guys noticed how less we've seen Sasuke lately?" Ino blurted out. Sakura paused her music and everyone looked at her.

"Yeah." Tenten shrugged. Her and Sasuke didn't really have a close relationship at all. "With his new girlfriend and all…"

Ino eyed Sakura who refused to look at her.

"He hasn't shown up at the skate park at all since he started going out with her." Hinata wondered.

"'Cause they're doing the nasty." Tenten muttered.

"In fact, he hasn't talked to any of us, not even Sakura." Ino replied loudly.

"Not even you?" Tenten paused.

Sakura shrugged.

"He must be whipped." She concluded.

"Well maybe something happened?" Ino's eyebrows rose. It was obvious that Ino wanted to tell her other friends about everything. That's the way she is…can't keep a secret for long or it'll eat her alive.

"Something happened with you guys?" Hinata asked innocently.

"Spill." Tenten dropped her can and quirked a brow.

Sakura glared at Ino who just acted clueless. Slowly, she slid off her headphones and pursed her lips.

"Remember the day when we played that prank on him with the water guns?"

"Yeah."

"Wel--"

"Omg! He's still mad at you for that?"

"No!!"

"…oh, continue."

"After you guys ditched me, which I am still mad ay you for, I tried to run but he chased me." She paused in case anyone wanted to interrupt. Silence.

"I tripped down the stair and he fell with me. I landed n top of him and--

"Omg! He raped you!"

"No, Hinata."

"…oh, proceed."

"And then we--

"Oh my god! You raped him!" Tenten shouted.

"HELL NO!!!!"

"…..oh, my bad."

"And then we…kissed."

"…"

"…!"

"….?"

"….?!"

"………"

"…..WHAT?!!?"

"Serious." Sakura swore.

"Well like how…was it?"

"Wet."

"…"

"He was drenched with water!"

"Wow Sakura, I can't believe you kissed your bestest friend!" Tenten mocked.

"Hey then explain what happened with you and Neji…hm?"

"…"

"Yeah, th--"

"Hey, girls!"

Each girl froze in their spots and turned around. Standing right at the steps was Rika with a wide smile.

"Hey Rika." Ino smiled.

"'Sup." Tenten went back to spray painting.

"Hi."

Sakura's eyes narrowed. Where did this chick come from? Why is she here in the first place? Come to brag about her boo?

"Sorry to startle you guys, I just thought that we could start to hang out and get to know each other." She sat down a step in front of Hinata, Ino and Sakura.

"Oh, that's nice." Ino and Hinata said in unison. Sakura shrugged.

"Um, okay so what's up?" Hinata asked, her voice a pitch higher. Sometimes you really have to admire Hinata because when no one else wants to be friendly she always is. No matter how bitchy someone maybe.

"Nothing much. Just bored, Sasuke went somewhere with his family and I'm stuck here. That's why I came to find you girls." She flipped her blonde hair and pulled her skirt down a centimeter. Which didn't really help because it was a little higher than mid-thigh.

"Oh." Tenten replied indifferently. She smirked at Sakura. It made her feel better to know someone else thought that she was a slut. There was silence.

"I…uh like the skirt you're wearing." Ino blurted out deserving a kick from Sakura.

"Thanks, Sasuke likes it too." Rika laughed while no one else did.

Sakura's eyes couldn't possibly get any more narrowed, and if they could she would. She was taking this way too far.

"You know." She paused crossing her legs. "Speaking of boyfriends, do you girls have one? Or a crush at the moment?"

"That's confidential." Tenten said.

"Aww come on…uh, what was your name again?"

Tenten clenched her teeth and gave her a very tight smile. "It's Tenten. Ten. Ten."

Rika smacked her forehead. "Oh god, how could I forget. It's such a nice…name."

Before Tenten committed something the opposite of her name she walked into Hinata's garage for more spray paint.

"Well uh, what about you Ino?"

She squirmed a little in her spot and took a deep breath. "I'm kind of into-- Sakura kicked her in the back and Ino let out a painful hiss. Sakura studied Rika for a second. What was she really trying to do just establish a buddy relationship? Or just butter us up and tell our secrets so that she could twist them around? There wasn't possible enough room for more drama. No way.

"Not…interested in anyone at the moment." Rika then turned to Hinata.

"U-Uh I don't know, it's…complicated."

"Oh, that's okay. I mean you're so pretty, I'm sure guys are always after you." Hinata blushed receiving another nudge in the back by Sakura.

"And how about you Sakura?"

"Nada." she answered bluntly. Rika's eyes widened in surprise. "No one? There's got to be someone that you have an interest in."

Sakura paused for a moment while it all became clear. Rika has some idea that Sakura somehow liked Sasuke and she was trying to make her confess. It won't be easy, Rika.

"No, One." Her voice sharp and to the point. Rika jumped back in surprise.

"You sure?" She urged.

"Positive. Now if you don't mind I've got to get home." Sakura curtly grabbed her skate board and stepped off the peach doorsteps. "I'll see you guys later." She muttered. But before she could take off, the most annoying thing occurred. Rika followed after her.

"Wait, wait. We should walk home together, I have to get home too." She pressed some buttons on her phone before sighing. Sakura just shrugged. For the first couple steps they took were in silence.

"Hey did I say something wrong back there?" Rika walked faster to get up with Sakura's speed.

Sakura didn't say anything and shook her head.

"I'm just trying to get to know you guys since--

"Look," The frustrated pink head stepped off her board and looked directly in Rika's eyes. "What you're doing isn't necessary."

Rika cocked her head to the side. "Why?"

"Because it's not. You don't need to pretend to want to be our friends. We all know what you're really trying to do."

"Pretending?" She crossed her arms. "I'm pretending?"

"Yes you are. Me and Ino, Hinata and Tenten…we're skaters. People like you and me don't associate on a regular basis."

"Well…Ino and Hinata don't seem to mind me."

"But me and Tenten do. You're being…you're being pretty fake, Rika." Sakura said. Rika's lips tightened firmly.

"Okay, so I'm being fake. But I'm pretty sure you're not really different from me, Sakura." A smug expression spread across her face.

"And how is that?" She snapped.

"You." Rika pointed her silver palm tree painted finger nail at Sakura. "Keep ignoring the fact that you have feelings for my boyfriend."

Sakura squinted her eyes. "That's bull shit."

"Oh really, liar? Then how come I heard you talking to your little skater friends about kissing him?"

Sakura froze in her place, her heart stopped. The hairs on her neck stood at a ninety degree angle.

"Yeah I was there when you tomboys talked about that. So don't deny it."

"Rika--

"No, save it. I don't care, I know that I kiss better than you so that's all that matters." She paused buffing her nails on her shirt before glaring back at Sakura. "But let me tell you one thing, bitch, if I hear or see you and Sasuke ever again you will suffer the consequences. Got it?"

"Who do you think you are?" She stepped closer.

"I think I'm Sasuke's girlfriend who just so happens to be much hotter than you. So I suggest you back off."

Sakura threw her head back and let out a laugh. "And what if I don't?"

"Then I'll make you life even miserable than it already is…"

"Heh, sorry skank, but if you're trying to scare me you're not doing a good job." Sakura slid her headphones back on resuming the song "I Don't Care" by Fall Out Boy. She stepped back on her board before giving Rika another pathetic look. "Have fun whoring around with Sasuke, we'll see how long your relationship really lasts."

And before Rika could think of another come back Sakura was gliding down the street.

_I don't care what you think_

_As long as it's about me_

_The best of us can find happiness _

_In misery_

_-_

Sasuke entered his room and closed the door behind him. He sighed, those physical therapy appointments with Itachi are really starting to get stupid. He had no clue why his mom kept insisting that'd he should go. Because it surely isn't brother time. Especially when Itachi, being handicap, is hitting on the secretary half the time.

He slipped off his Nirvana T and searched for his headphones, music is always the cure for a long hard day. But a loud tumbling sound rumbled from the other side of the room. He whipped his head around to see Sakura struggling to get up.

"Yeah, I think the front door would've been a better idea." She mumbled.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" Sasuke crossed his arms and curiously eyed her. But in a way he felt relieved that it was her, and he didn't know why.

"I have news for you." She pulled herself to her feet and swept a pink lock out of her face.

"What?" Sasuke sat on the foot of his bed and listened. She blushed for a second, seeing him shirtless like the last time and even more giving her the cutest concerned face.

"You have to break up with Rika."

Sasuke dropped his head and closed his eyes. "So you think so too." He said calmly.

"Yes, Sasuke she freakin' threatened my life! She called me a bitch and a liar and she told to never speak to you again." Her hands were almost moving as fast as her words. There was a long silence.

"Rika wouldn't say that."

Sakura walked right up to him. "She wouldn't say that? What, you don't believe me?" He stood up and looked down at her. "Sakura I think you might be over exaggerating."

"Sasuke! How can you say that after all the time I've known you." Her eyes bored into his with disappointment.

"I've only known you for about a month and a half Sakura."

That hit her right in the gut. "But you know me better than you know Rika. Come on, Sasuke this is common sense."

He raised both his hands to stroke his hair. "Sakura, didn't you tell me that you would be happy for me and Rika. You know, as long as you're happy I'm happy? What happened to that?"

"I-I, she…" She stuttered and Sasuke just watched her.

"Exactly, you're being just like Naruto and the others starting all this drama…and shit." He walked past her to his drawer to find his headphones.

"I'm starting drama? She really said that Sasuke! Why would I lie to you?"

"Hm, Sakura you lied to me already about being happy for my relationship and now your lying about how Rika going to try to kill you."

Sakura took a step back and narrowed her eyes. "You've changed, dude….you're whipped."

Sasuke didn't even look at her, but Sakura continued. "She's got you wrapped around her finger, Sasuke. She doesn't give a damn about who you really are!" Her fists trembled with anger.

"I don't think you give a damn about me, Sakura. All you're concerned about is trying to get Rika out of the picture so you can get more attention." He glared at her.

"That's horse shit! I don't yearn for attention!" Her voice high pitched.

He laughed and turned to face her. "Sakura you just don't realize it, the way you act like you now own the skate park, how everyone knows who you are. You're just a show-off."

Heat burned through her eyes. "That's not true and you know it."

"Really? Ask everybody else they probably think the same thing!"

"Sasuke listen to me, you and Rika, you're just going to end up getting trampled on and used. It's just lust, not real." She whispered.

"Where'd you hear that from?" He scoffed.

"Shino told me. He said that it's just a phase it--

"You believed that loser? Jeez, Sakura that's pathetic, even for you." He laughed. "You can't go around believing what everyone else says, it's not healthy."

"Then I shouldn't have believed you when you said you missed me…" A tear fell down her cheek. This was not the way she planned for it to be. It was supposed to be simple and he was supposed to believe her.

"Maybe you shouldn't have." He slammed the draw shut.

"You know what, I can't do anything. You do what you want, I don't care anymore." Her fists still didn't loosen up, in fact they were turning blood red…

"Good."

"But do me one favor." She paused as he listened for one last time. "Don't show your face at the skate park as long as you're dating Rika. Save us the trouble."

"Fine."

Sakura then took one last look at Sasuke who was glaring down at her. She left without another word, because there wasn't anything else she'd want to say or do because it'd probably land her in jail.

-

Naruto said glumly on his roof in front of his window. The whole gang was messed up, Sakura wasn't talking to anyone. Sasuke was still pissed off and attending to Rika's every whim. The other's just didn't keep in touch.

Why did this have to happen? To think that we'd probably be best friends for life. To think we'd spend everyday chilling and skating and taking every day at a time. It was perfect, until Rika had to show up.

The last he'd heard, was that Sakura tried to tell Sasuke about Rika telling her off. But Sasuke, is in too deep and he doesn't believe what anyone says. If only there was a way to prove him wrong, to show him another side of Rika. If there was one…

He looked up to the blue sky filled with puffy white clouds. Why couldn't things just go back to the way they used to be. He sighed and placed his head down on his folded arms. Just then he heard someone talking. And it sounded as if it was coming closer.

Leaning, his ear in more he discovered that it was a female voice that he'd heard before…

And then she came into view…none other than Rika. She didn't seem to notice Naruto chilling on his rooftop. He knew that she was on her way to Sasuke's house. He noticed that she was on the phone talking quite loudly. With nothing else better to do, he eavesdropped.

"So I was like you better stay away from him, bitch!" She laughed cheerily.

"Seriously that tomboy girl can't possibly think she has a chance with Sasuke! She's so like a boy!" She giggled and paused to listen on the other line.

"Oh well, Sasuke is so hot and all but sometimes he gets so distracted easily, you know? Like, he'll stare out the window. But, it doesn't matter because when he's not all affectionate I got my other man on the side." She giggled half-heartedly.

"Yeah well it's always better to have more than one guy. That way when one bores you, you still got another one! It's so much fun. But I think I'll keep Sasuke for a while. He's a great kisser with a slamming body and I love making that faker Sakuro jealous." Rika pulled up her low shirt, which didn't make that much of a difference, and she laughed out loud. Like dude, laughed OUT loud obnoxiously.

Naruto covered his mouth at burst into laughter, right before his eyes Rika spilled all her secrets. Now he could tell Sasuke, now everything would be back to normal….

Wait, he couldn't tell him especially not after the incident with him and Sakura. All he would do is deny it every time. He had to catch her in the act, in fact even on video. Yeah, video is nice. But he needed a partner, to be there….maybe Sakura? She had to try it one more time….if not then maybe Sasuke will fall deep into Rika's clutches. He had to do it fast…if he didn't do it, then who would?

* * *

**A/N: **So like, long chapter huh? Yeah, Yeah I know. So, some serious spelling mistakes oui, oui but I'll fix them. I just needed to continued this and I've had it in my mind for so long. So like Twilight movie? Looks awesome anyone want to see it with me? Haha, no I'm serious, I'm broke. :)

Review plz's and Thank u's!

-_Apparatus Out-_


	9. Crashed Party

**-**

**A/N:** And so, it's another chapter here, took me forever I know, but you know life and all that. It's pretty long but ah, well it's better this way. So I have news, school's officially OUT! Thank goodness. And I ended up going to the Paramore/No Doubt concert! Yeah, it was pretty awesome. But I hope you guys really like this chapter it took me like six month to write it. Peace!

-

_The Life Of A Skater_

_**Chapter 9: Crashed Party**_

-

_You better look closely, before you fall into your swoon…_

_**- Silversun Pickups**_

_**-**_

So here I was standing in front of Sakura's door, I mean she's my first option for what I'm planning to do. After what I just saw she had to help, she had to.

I knock on the black door and ruffle my blonde hair. I start to think on the positive side if this works out, Sasuke will be his normal self, Sakura will quit being emo, we'd all be friends again, and I get a truck load of ramen!

I pressed my ear to the door, and heard slow footsteps come to the door. Quickly, the door swung open revealing a very pissed fuzzy pink head.

"What?" She asked rudely.

I expected this of course, for her to irritable, especially after having a huge fight with your so-called best friend who ditched you for his girlfriend and took back one meaningful thing he said…and all that.

"Sakura…I think I can get through to Sasuke." I begin.

She scoffed, "Good luck with that!" She chuckled and began to shut the door but my hand caught it in time. "Sakura, just let me explain."

"Let you explain?! Explain _what_? I already know that Sasuke is a brainwashed victim being manipulated by Rika fucking bit---!

"Yeah, Sakura I know how you feel about that but I heard something from Rika yesterday that might be helpful."

She looked down at the ground then to the street behind me and then me. She sighed, "Come in."

I smirked and proceeded into her house. Step one completed.

We sat at her kitchen table which was filled with newspapers and Alternative Press magazines along with few skateboarding ones. It's been forever since our whole group has really chilled and I'm sure we all missed it, even Sasuke with his problems.

"So what is it?" Her voice a little softer. From her pocket she pulled out a band to tie her hair back, and I saw her eyes. Her usually emerald eyes filled with spunk were dull and fading like she hadn't slept in days. They were emotionless, just like her facial expression when she looked at me. But her eyes weren't read and puffy like I expected them to be, from crying about Sasuke. I was wrong, she wasn't sad or mad at all, she was just numb. Utterly numb, like the song by Linkin Park which was a hit by the way.

"Okay so yesterday I was sitting on my window--

I told her every detail about what had happened. She kept a straight face the whole time even when I told her the most exciting part.

"So what's your plan?"

"I want to catch her in the act. You know like those crime shows, where they snoop around and follow the person around until they do whatever and then they catch 'em." My plan is so awesome.

She just stared at me, emotionless. "How do you know that it's going to work?"

"Because you know, I have a camera…and you know…it's high quality…?"

"And you want me to help you?"

"Yes…please."

There was silence, so quiet I heard the wood creak.

"Look Naruto, I don't think I can handle this…Sasuke he's--he's…you can't do anything. I'm done interfering, I've already gotten him mad."

"Nah Sakura, you can do something. All he has to do is see her in the act with another guy. We bust her and he breaks up with her."

"No Naruto, you don't understand. I lied to him! I told him I was okay with everything when I wasn't and he called me pathetic, he said I yearned for attention and…I.." She looked off in the distance.

"You can help, I mean we've got nothing else to lose…right?"

She looked at me for a minute and smirked. "Got that right. Fine, I'm in but if we get caught it's all your fault."

That's all I needed to hear, and literally…what else to we have to lose?

-

So here I was skating on my board next to Naruto throughout the town on a Monday afternoon. I couldn't believe I was trying to convince Sasuke again. But if didn't help then who would?

We skate past familiar faces that are curious. It's felt like forever since I've actually socialized with anyone, but I didn't have time to now. Naruto skidded to a stop and we ducked in an alleyway.

Because The Whore oops I mean Rika was spotted on our left strutting like she owned the town. She really made me sick, and what does Sasuke see in her? She's…so EW!

Anyway Naruto pulled out his camera, and pressed the record button.

"And here we are in an attempt to catch, Rika, Sasuke's current girlfriend, in the act of cheating."

He turned the camera to me. "Yeah, Naruto sure."

We watched her continue to walk, and with a matter of concealing ourselves we were able to avoid her attention.

And then a guy stopped in front of her, a tall brown haired and green eyed guy. Rika sure did pull in the guys, even with a guy in front of her other guys walked by and told her to call 'em.

"And she confronts one guy and…oh my god she's KISSING him!" Naruto emphasized to the camera.

Indeed, Rika had the stud in one serious lip lock, and slowly his hand slid down to grip her ass. And don't forget that this is public. And somehow I found myself to find this humorous, for such mindless guys to be oblivious to this chicks habits.

"This is so easy." I said. Rika and the dude finally said good-bye to each other and Naruto stopped recording. We smiled at each other and knuckle touched. This is what we need and we can finally get Sasuke back.

I look over at Naruto whose practically still laughing and I'm about to say something until a thin hand swipes the camera away from us.

We immediately look behind us to see Rika tossing the camera in her hand with a smirk. "I think it's best if Sasuke doesn't see this." Without hesitation she slams it into the brick wall next to us. Pieces are everywhere the camera falls to the ground where Rika stomps on it. I'm so shocked I can't speak. Where'd she come from? How did she know?

She gives us one final wicked glare before swaying off.

Naruto looks at his busted camera. "Oh, fuck."

_-_

I feel like I'm in that movie Sandlot. I feel like we're trying to get the ball that's gone over the fence, the ball with Babe Ruth's autograph. And no matter what you do the scary dog keeps destroying your plans. But this time I don't have another witty plan.

I picture me and Sasuke in the future. We're neighbors that won't even acknowledge each other anymore. Those two months we spent getting to know each other are all gone. That day we first met. The competition. The first time we kissed…all gone. And there's nothing I can do about it, I can only sit and watch.

Naruto attempts to cheer me up but nothing is working. We are just about to split to go down our separate streets until I hear foot steps. They're running foot steps coming at us fast. I look up to see Ino running toward us.

She's not saying anything while running, which is weird because she would usually be shouting my name even though she's already in front of me.

When she does reach us I realize she's holding a piece of paper. Again, without saying a word she holds the paper so that me and Naruto can see it.

It says : **Rika's Birthday Bash!! The Party of the Summer! July 4 8:00 to 3:00 AM! Be There!**

-

_Who would know_

_All the reasons you're alone _

_If the seeds were planted firm my dear _

_Would the banshees tear it all apart _

There are a lot of things that happened after Ino showed us the flyer. It turns out that Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, and Shikamaru discovered it after leaving the skate park. So obviously, Rika was trying to get us to notice it. They had been given to some skaters in the skate park personally by one of Rika's assistants. And obviously, we weren't invited.

Shortly after Ino showed up everyone else followed. We had told them about Naruto and I's failure to catch Rika in the act of cheating which we all laughed about.

_I'll tell you a secret_

_ Let's make this perfectly clear _

_There's no secrets this year _

_I'll tell you a secret I'll make it perfectly clear _

_There's no secrets this year _

_So your hearts blown open _

_Consider with your ear _

_We are still sincere I'll tell you a secret _

_Let's make this perfectly clear _

_There's no secrets this year _

There's a good feeling about being reunited with your friends again. A feeling that you're now a part of something big and important. I missed this feeling in my week of silence.

But the most important thing we had to do right now was get Sasuke separated from Rika. And Ino believes that we can reveal who Rika really is at this party. So in order to pull this off we needed a huge plan to crash this bash. I mean, the flyer says that it's supposed to be the party of the summer right? We'll make sure that that's accomplished. As of today we began our secret mission.

_Too late little one _

_I'm on the run _

_You think I'm having all the fun _

_I don't mind I'm still here _

_Everything seems perfect from down here _

_That's the reason you still fear _

_If the screams are buried oh my God _

_You'll let the record shake it all apart _

So everyone packed for a sleepover at the Hyuuga's. Why? Simply because it's the biggest house out of all of us. Besides, Hinata and Neji's parents were out for the weekend at a conference. It was barely sunset when we all arrived and we would probably be up until midnight or later coming up with the perfect plan. This would be the most eventful 4th of July I will remember, I guarantee it.

_I'll tell you a secret _

_Let's make this perfectly clear _

_There's no secrets this year _

_I'll tell you a secret I'll make it perfectly clear _

_There's no secrets this year _

_So your hearts blown open _

_Consider with your ear _

_We are still sincere I'll tell you a secret _

_Let's make this perfectly clear _

_There's no secrets this year _

_Lay your head down at your feet _

_I'll blow you kisses while you sleep _

_And when I know you're safe and dreaming My escape plans in full swing…_

_-_

"So how are we going to do this?" Naruto asked as Hinata sat down next to him with a plate of s'mores. Everyone had settled down in the humongous two-story living room in a circle. All the lights were turned off except for a small lamp in the middle of the circle.

"Well first where is her party going to be at?" Sakura asked.

Ino looked at the crinkled invitation. "Looks like it's gonna be at her house. And, damn that's a big house." There was a picture of her mansion on the back surrounded by lots of land with perfectly cut grass.

"Wait, how do we crash this bash if we're not allowed in?" Tenten asked chomping on her s'more.

"We need a distraction in order to enter. Look at this place, it's huge so that means that Rika will have security guards in some areas." Neji proposed. "So a distraction…like what?" Ino urged.

"Like how about a bunch of people trying to enter at one time so we're not noticed." Shikamaru replied lazily laying against the sofa.

"But where do we get a crowd of people?" Sakura asked. The room grew quiet.

"U-Uh, I-I have an idea." Hinata said raising her hand slightly.

"Why d-don't we copy Rika's invitations and give them to random people. Then they'll show up and cause so much commotion so we can slip in."

"…"

"Oh my god! Hinata I didn't know you were so diabolical!" Ino squealed.

"So who's gonna make copies?" Sakura held up the flyer. "I'll do it!" Ino raised her hand joyfully. "And I better help her with the coping machine." Shikamaru sighed.

"Now we have a distraction, then what?" Naruto reached for another s'more.

"Well, I think one of us should find Rika's room and find some dirt on her to show to Sasuke." Sakura said staring at her friends.

"That's good, all right Sakura that'll be your job." Neji replied.

"Wait, won't we need to communicate with each other? I mean, we can't just go in and run around." Tenten looked at Neji who thought about this.

"We need walkie-talkies!" Naruto yelled while crumbs spilled out of his mouth.

"Good job dude, but where are we gonna get that kind of equipment?" Shikamaru yawned.

"You need spy equipment?"

Everyone looked around for who just said that but they all remained silent.

"…"

"Wait, who just said that?"

"I don't know! Neji please tell me those words came out of your mouth!"

"…No?"

"Oh my Jesus."

The teenagers looked at the door way that led to the back of the Hyuuga house. There was a shadow standing there…

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP?!!!" The figure shouted and stepped forward into the light of the lamp.

It was Hanabi, Hinata's sister and Neji's cousin. Her pale eyes narrowed at the sight of the teenagers crumpled up in the corner.

"Hanabi! What are you doing here? We thought you went with Uncle Hitashi and Hana on the trip!" Neji stood up and walked over to her.

"Well, actually I decided not to go at the last minute and stay here with you guys."

"Then where were you all day?" Hinata asked her spooky sister.

"I was over my friend Hikaru's house. Anyway, that doesn't matter…so it looks like you guys are planning something big." Hanabi sat in the circle as the teens slowly slid back into their spots.

"Yeah, we're trying to crash this slut Rika's birthday party and get Sasuke to be our friend again." Sakura explained.

"Hm, I did hear about that party. It's supposed to be huge. They say their giving out mp3's as party favors!"

"How do you know about this?" Tenten asked and the whole group looked at her questioningly.

"Well my friend Hikaru has an older sister who was invited earlier today." Hanabi tapped her chin. "So if your planning to crash something this big, it looks like you'll need my help." She walked upstairs and came down minutes later with a huge brown case.

"Hanabi, what…is that?" Neji stepped further away, thinking it was some kind of killing machine. To tell the truth, Hanabi was always the outcast of the family. While the parents traveled back and forth between work and Neji and Hinata skated most of the time Hanabi had stayed in her room most of time doing what nobody really knew.

There were times when Hanabi would spy on her siblings with cameras and other materials. Hinata and Neji never really knew why or how she got them. Hanabi's room was also a mystery. When anyone came to knock on the door, Hanabi would come out first closing the door quickly behind her with no one allowed to enter. As a matter of fact, no one has really gone into her room.

Hanabi let to case fall in the circle and she looked up at them with a smirk. "What you are about to see should never be mentioned to mom or dad or you all will wake up confused in Timbuktu. Got it?"

Everyone gulped. "Got it."

Hanabi snapped the case open and gadgets galore were placed in the slots. Gadgets ranging from teensy chips to huge cameras disguised as birds.

"Whoa!"

""Oh my god!"

As Hinata and Neji's friends drooled over the materials they mysteriously looked at Hanabi.

"Uh, how did you get a hold of these items?" Neji crossed his arms.

Hanabi shook her head. "You guys are ridiculous. Of course I didn't steal them…on the other hand I probably could easily. But don't worry, our grandmother and grandfather used to be secret spies for Konoha years ago. They kept it secret froom the family of course, but when they passed away their things disappeared. When we moved here a couple years ago I found this in our luggage and I guess mom and dad overlooked it. So, I took it and trained with this stuff so I could be just as stealthy and grandma and grandpa."

"Well, you better not be using it on us." Neji said.

"Don't worry I wouldn't even think of it…" She smirked evilly. "Anyway…" She walked over to their friends. "I would make a suggestion on the tools you'll need."

Hanabi picked up the first level of the case and revealed another. She pulled out devices and handed one to each person. "These are talking devices for your ears so you can communicate."

"Cool!" Ino squealed playing with hers.

"Next you'll need these." She pulled out a regular pair of sunglasses. "These are x-ray vision glasses that will help you seeing far distance and through anything. They also include night-vision and radiation sensors."

"Awesome!" Naruto put them on and looked around. "Wow Ino I didn't know you were a 34C isn't a little too big for--

Ino turned bright red and tackled him.

"Anyway, these are smoke bombs, if necessary they are good for quick escapes." She tossed them into Shikamaru hands. "This is going to get very troublesome indeed." He mumbled.

Hanabi picked up yet another device. "This is a laser disguised as a pen in order to create small incisions or holes in walls or through metal." She handed it to Sakura who rolled it in her hands.

"And these are tracking devices." She held a tiny box of small chips. "Place these on a person you would want to keep track of." She then picked up a square screen. "And you'll be able to see them on this GPS system."

"Whoa." Tenten said.

"And these are cell phone recorders that can record any conversation on a cell phone for up too thirty minutes." Hanabi tossed it to Neji.

Hanabi dug even deeper in the case. "These are mini surveillance camera than can be placed anywhere and can catch your culprit in the act."

"And finally we have advanced hearing chips so you can hear up to two miles away." Hanabi placed them in front of Hinata.

"So this is all the equipment you'll need on your mission, so good luck guys." She closed her case and began to exit.

"Wait!" Sakura stood up. Hanabi turned around hesitantly. "Yeah?"

"Uh, I think you should accompany us on our mission."

"What?!" Neji and Hinata yelled. "B-But why would you say that? S-She's creepy!" They said in unison.

Hanabi only smirked at this. "I mean she is an experienced spy and she could help us grab some dirt on Rika. Right?"

"I could do that but only on one condition…"

"Oh god she's plotting again!" Neji gripped his head, yeah he has some paranoia issues…

"You have to teach me how to skateboard."

"…"

"Really? That's all we have to do?" Naruto laughed and stood up. "Sure we can--

Hinata and Neji covered his mouth and whispered in his ear. "Yeah it sounds easy but she'll find a way to us it against us…"

"Deal. Rika we'll teach you how to skateboard if you help us." Sakura stuck out her hand and shook Hanabi's. "Thank you Sakura." Her eyes slid over to Neji and Hinata who were still clinging to Naruto and she smirked widely.

She sat down at the circle and looked at everyone. "Okay so this is how we're going to do this…"

-

And we sat there for hours plotting and plotting. Well, it was mostly Hanabi but we each contributed with ideas. We each had to job and a task to complete. Hanabi also created a separate plan in case our first one backfires.

I couldn't wait for this tomorrow. I had a feeling that this would work and there was no way that Rika could destroy this one. She couldn't even if she tried. I had one of the most important tasks of all and that was to reveal to everyone (especially Sasuke) the slut Rika really is. I also had to place a tracking device on Sasuke tomorrow before the party so we could avoid him while the party was on. I wasn't really scared, I mean it was Sasuke, my best friend, and this was to get him back to his rightful group again. It's so we could be normal and not feel hate and regret towards each other. This was for him and for that reason I was determined to make this work. I had to.

-

The next day Hanabi got us up at the crack of dawn like roosters. We had exactly 10 hours to get ready for the our mission. We had to split up and complete our objectives separately. Ino and Shikamaru would make copies of the invitations and they had to put on disguises to infiltrate the party as guests so they could give the scoop to the others.

In order to get the guest entertained, Naruto would be the answer. Him and Hinata would have to make sure the guards and chaperones are not in the way in order for the mission to be achieved. Hinata would also have to help Naruto distract the guests from the chaos.

Neji and Tenten would be the look-outs from the outside. They will have the x-ray glasses and tracking GPS so they can warn us when Sasuke or Rika gets close. They are the eyes and ears of our operation.

And finally there's Hanabi, my partner who is in charge of placing the tracking device on Rika and placing the surveillance cameras around the mansion. She'll also be helping me get dirt on Rika and revealing it to the party( especially Sasuke). We are going to be the stealthiest of them all.

-

I glance at my watch and it's noon. I skated out of the Hyuuga house and down the street to complete my first objective: To place a tracking device on Sasuke. Knowing Sasuke he would probably still be asleep at this hour while both Itachi and Mom would be at his physical therapy session until two. This would usually be the time we'd have their morning argument before heading off to the skate park.

I sighed. I missed him, alot. He's practically a part of me.

I shook my head and re-focused. I came here to complete my objective and that's exactly what I'm gonna do.

As I reached the door of the Uchiha house memories flooded my brain and I gripped the knob. Of course it was unlocked because Mikoto was probably too worried about Itachi getting into the car safely without breaking another leg. So she rushed out of the house forgetting to lock the door behind her, as usual.

The house was tidy just like how Mikoto always keeps things. I didn't spend a lot of time wandering around so I quietly made my way upstairs. Sasuke's door was open and I peeked inside.

His room was a mess as to be expected. He was sleeping soundly, shirtless, as usual. I then paused for a minute, where was I to put this tracking device anyway? And then I remembered what Hanabi had said before we all left.

"_Try to put that tracking device on an article of clothing he'd being wearing at the party. Or try to place it on his person wear he wouldn't normally look…"_

I looked around his room, normally Sasuke would never plan for an occasion. He'd never pick out his clothes before anything. I noticed a suit ironed out and flat on his chair in the corner.

It was Mikoto's attempt to make Sasuke dress formally for the occasion of course. But knowing Sasuke he would probably end up wearing his black and white skate shirt with a pair of his black jeans and of course his black and white VANS. I smirked, typical Sasuke I knew him too well but, I bet if it was me he would say the same thing.

I decide to put the device on the inside of his shoe at the top where he won't notice. After I'm done I just stand there watching him sleep. And I think, if I was to suddenly fall out of the loop for some guy would Sasuke to the same for me? Would he? I sigh.

I guess I'll never know. I get ready to leave before he suddenly wakes up I hear something. I turn back and Sasuke's gripping his fists and he mumbles "Sakura." My mouth drops open. "I'm sorry."

Is he dreaming? He's got to be dreaming. There's no other way he could've noticed me. Sasuke is one hell of a heavy sleeper, he could sleep through a tornado then wake up, pee and go back to sleep without noticing.

I furrow my brows and Sasuke goes back to sleeping soundly. I'm still shocked at what he said but I run out the room and out of the house. I stand with my back against the door and all I can do is breathe.

-

"Do you think 50 copies is enough?" Ino asked coming out of Kinko's. Shikamaru carried half of the stack. "Don't worry Ino 50 copies is plenty."

They made their way downtown on their skateboards looking for the last people you would invite to a party.

"Hey, let's invite those crack heads." Ino pointed out over in an alley. Shikamaru just sighed. "This could get ugly."

They approached the crew carefully. They were not much older than themselves made eighteen or nineteen and they looked like they'd been kicked out of their homes and living with rats.

"Hey!" Ino greeted happily. They boys looked up at her. "Hey chick, you wanna hit?" A boy offered smirking at her as he held out a blunt.

"Ew, no thanks but I have come to make you guys experience the best night ever." She beamed.

The boys immediately perked up. Shikamaru leaned over to his partner. "Uh, Ino I don't think they get what you're saying."

"Here." She handed each of them an invitation. "Come to this party and do whatever you want."

They frowned at the piece of paper. "Sorry missy but we aren't interested in your little tea parties."

The crew laughed with their friend. Ino narrowed her eyes.

"Well, I mean it is at a mansion with lots of girls and…free food!" For some reason she said the last part very loudly and that really made them stop laughing.

"Did…you…say…free…food?" One guy with a serious lazy eye asked.

"Yes, free food." Ino agreed. "But it's okay I can just leave since you don't want to go and all." She began to turn…

"Wait!!!! Uh, we'll go to your party okay!" The leader cried after her.

"That's what I thought." She murmured. "Okay! I hope to see you there!" She said happily before skipping off. Shikamaru skid beside her. "Wow Ino you handled that better than I thought you would…"

"Yeah...I know. But we still have a ton more to hand out."

And they skated off handing invitations to total strangers and hobos. Anyone and everyone would get an invitation to Rika's Huge Bash.

-

"Okay so they've got about three floors and there are a total of four entrance doors on the first and there are about…fifteen windows all around." Neji says to his partner, Tenten who was seated beside him.

"Okay got it." Tenten was an excellent artist and she also took technical drawing classes during school. She created an entire map of Rika's mansion. It was important to have this so they could find entrances and avoid their enemies. They were positioned not to far from the property behind a set of bushes that outlined the area.

"Oh and there are security cameras, one on each side of the mansion." Neji added looking through his x-ray glasses. Him and Hinata have this trait in the Hyuuga family were they have super sharp vision and can see clearly like, miles away. So yeah, he's perfect for the job.

After getting the map finalized and double checking they were finally done. "Okay, it's finished. Wow, I did a hell of a good job didn't I Neji?" She says holding it up proudly.

Neji peeked over her shoulder. "Yeah you did." Tenten turned her head and they instantly locked eyes.

"So uh…since we're done why don't we go pick up some Monsters from the store. We're gonna need it tonight." She rolled up her map and grabbed her board.

"Yeah, let's go." Neji smirked. He hopped his board and they skated away.

-

"So what are we supposed to get for a distraction Hinata?" Naruto asks walking through the aisles of the costume store with his hands behind his head.

"U-Um, I'm not sure Naruto." She trailed behind him distancing herself from the spooky Halloween outfits.

"Wait! I have an idea!" He disappeared around the corner and reappeared with striped shirts and white face make up. "We can be mimes!"

Hinata titled her head in confusion.

'_Wow she looks cute when she does that…' _Naruto thought.

"Or…we can do magic!" He appeared with a top hat and he reached in to pull out a chocolate bunny. "Wait that's not supposed to happen." He muttered.

Hinata laughed. "Um, Naruto why don't we just do a skit or something?"

"Ah, this is a good idea Hinata." Naruto was now in a long cape, fedora and fake mustache grinning. "Acting just so happens to be my forte."

"Really?" She giggles. Naruto walks dramatically up to her and grabs her hand, kissing it softly. "Really."

-

Hanabi cursed to herself as she bumped her head in the vent she was crawling in. She was lucky that she just so happened to be small enough to fit in these things. She was currently weaving through the vents of Rika's mansion looking for places to hide the cameras.

Rika crawled over to a vent over a room and she heard someone talking, well yelling actually.

"I said I wanted Maroon 5 not Fall Out Boy!!" Of course it was Rika screaming at who knows who.

Hanabi sighed. Spoiled brats like her just give everyone a migraine. Rika wasn't done yet, she had to call in back up.

"DADDY!!!" She yelled. The middle aged man came running in. "What is it pumpkin?" He's sweating, eyes wide which have bags under them and a cell phone pressed to his shoulder. This man has been doing whatever's necessary for her daughters birthday, you can tell.

Hanabi settles over the vent watching through the slots.

"They got me FALL OUT BOY!! I wanted MAROON 5!!" She yells again, this time stomping her foot.

"Don't worry honey, I'll make sure they give you free tickets to the next Maroon 5 concert." He says but doesn't wait for her reaction because he's back on the phone. "Yes, I want the ice sculpture to be at least 10 feet tall."

Rika huffs and stomps out the room after her father. Hanabi took this opportunity and slipped skillfully out of the vent, doing a front flip and landing lightly on the floor. She smirked, this was really getting to be too easy. She might as well be an FBI agent herself.

Before, Hanabi had already planted cameras in the kitchen, living room, patio, and hallways. They were tiny little chips barely noticeable by the human eye, but they were sure to get good footage.

Hanabi looked around the humongous bedroom. It was a magenta color with designer furniture and decorations. She even had three closets!!

Hanabi shook her head and decided to place the camera in the back of the room where it could view anyone coming in and out. Before she was about to leave she walked past Rika's bed when she notices a small slip of paper peeking out underneath.

It was one of those slips of photographs from the photo booths at the mall. Rika and some other dude were hugging in the first one and then it led to little pecks on the cheek to intensely making out in the last photograph.

Hanabi laughed and slipped the paper in her pocket. This would be a treat. And then she heard Rika's whining voice coming closer.

Hanabi turned around and gasped.

Rika walked in and looked around her room. She paused and scanned the room slowly. "Hm, it sounded like someone was just in here." She shrugged and grabbed her cell before swaying out the door.

On the ceiling Hanabi was struggling into the vent. "That was a close one." She wiped her forehead and continued her journey through the maze.

-

After I'd completed my mission, I snuck back into my house to find something to wear for this occasion. Do I dress up? Or do I dress in all black? Maybe I should just dress casual, I mean to me this isn't something worth dressing to.

My mom was probably at the grocery store, she heads there a lot. Probably because of that cashier guy, ch. I run upstairs and throw open my closet. Clothes are everywhere, really I stack all of my dirty clothes in my closet when my mom bugs me about cleaning up.

I pick up a pair of red skinny jeans and a black and white baseball tee with a single lightning bolt in the middle. I top it off with my blue high top Punk Roses and I pull my hair into a messy ponytail. I look in my side mirror and I look anxious to crash this party. I smirk and grab my book bag and stuff my equipment Hanabi gave us in it along with my cell. My mp3 is blasting Fall Out Boy when I slam the door to my room, and I'm ready to bust this slut and get my best friend back.

We all meet at the corner when the sun is just beginning to set. We give each other a nod and we skate off to the mansion. Let's get it on.

Rika's mansion is glowing when we arrive. The stars are perfectly aligned and so are we…

Before we get ready to begin Hanabi pulls us into a huddle.

"Okay so we all know are positions right?" We nod. "Okay so when the crowd gets here me, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru and Ino will enter. Neji and Tenten, do you guys have a lock on Sasuke yet?"

"No, he hasn't arrived yet." Tenten answers looking down at her screen. "Typical." I mutter to myself, but it's true he's always fashionably late.

"Do you have Rika's tracking device?" Neji asks.

"Yeah I'll place it on her when we get in. Okay so everyone put in your talkies." I place mine in my right ear and adjust it. "And now you can sync--

"Wait! Can I say it? I've always wanted to say it." Naruto interrupts. Hanabi rolls her eyes. "Go ahead."

He puts on a serious face. "Okay everybody synchronize your watches."

We slap or foreheads, but do so anyway.

"Wait, speaking of crowds, where is ours at?" Ino looks around and sees no one.

"Uh…I don't know."

We wait about three minutes and we heard footsteps and cars rolling up in all directions. Even people on motorcycles and mopeds, skateboards and bikes. Girls, guys, dudes and dudettes. There were a couple of college kids too. We smirk.

"Hey guys!" Ino waves at the crowd of at least a hundred people. They wave back at us. "Okay so can you guys do us a favor?" She yells. They agree and even one guy screams "Anything for you babe!" She chuckles. "On the count of three can you guys run screaming up to the house and try to get in with us?"

"Yeah!" Some people yell while some shrug and some just stare.

"One!" Ino yells.

"Two!"

My head is racing, I'm so ready.

"Three!"

You know those commercials where those screaming teenagers are racing to get that Ipod touch? Yeah, that's what we looked like. We climbed over the bushes and fancy gate and ran full speed ahead up the hill to the mansion. This was going to be the night of our lives, really.

-

When I arrive at Rika's party there is something that isn't right. I kick my skateboard into my hand. I wasn't planning on taking it but my brother wouldn't let me take his precious Mustang GT out of the garage. And besides, he hides his keys in his underwear drawer. Yeah, I'm not even trying to kill myself.

The first thing I notice is all these skateboards and bikes and whatever transpotation you can think of just lying around outside the gates of her house. I strictly remember her telling me that this was invite only.

I shrug, not my problem. I'm currently dressed in my black skinny jeans with my black leather jacket and stripped black and white skate shirt. And of course, my black and white Vans. My mom dressed me in this tuxedo and everything insisting I looked my best for my girlfriend. And I was like, if she's my girlfriend she'll accept my fashion sense.

Little did she know I quickly changed while she wasn't looking and ran out of the house before she could notice.

Anyway, I'm not really looking forward to this thing. Rika says it's going to be all top-notch with her family and close friends. Great, that means I'll have to actually talk to people. I sigh.

I check my hand and I'm holding Rika's gift which is this expensive bracelet. My mom told me to get it for her, again, as they say mother knows best. Because, I sure as hell didn't know what to get her.

When I reach the mansion, every square inch is crowded with people, and the guards are trying to hold them back. Some are getting in while others are sneaking in through the first floor windows. So, I'm at a lost for words, really like, where the hell did all these people come from?

I recognize some from the skate park (when I used to go daily) and some I've never even seen before.

I look for an entrance and I notice someone broke a window on the first floor but tons of people are trying to get in. There's no way I'm about to be pushed by those animals. On the second floor I see a balcony with one of those white garden things leading up to it. So I climb up and push the window open and jump inside.

I walk into the hallway and I see people in dresses and fancy suits with terrified looks on their faces. It's like they've never seen teenagers before. I recognize two adults, which happen to be Rika's parents rushing around telling everyone to remain calm. It's total chaos. And just when I thought things couldn't get worse a guy rushes past me and jumps onto the chandelier, swinging from it like a monkey. I look behind me and see people coming from where I came. Shit, I just let more people in. I'll just act like I didn't. Yeah.

Then I feel someone wrap their arms around me. I look down to see Rika with a panicked expression on her face. She's on the verge of tears. Her hair is curled and her dress is long and expensive.

"Sasuke! I'm so glad you're here! My party's turning into a disaster!" She holds me tightly.

"Did you invite all these people?" I ask.

"No! They just came out of nowhere and tried to get in! They're monsters!" She cries.

I don't say anything because this is sounding very strange. Someone had to have set this up.

-

"Darkness has just entered the building on the second floor. Be cautious." Neji's voice rings in Ino's ear.

"Cool. Sasuke's joined the party." She answers bumping her partner Shikamaru. They were positioned downstairs on the first floor. They were disguised as rich guests. Ino was a brunette in a long purple dress while Shikamaru wore a blond wig in a tuxedo.

"Yeah. Now things will get even more difficult. We have to avoid eye contact with him and Rika." Shikamaru sighs and sips his drink he'd retrieved from the bar earlier.

"You know, we look pretty convincing for a fake couple…" Ino grins at her friend. Shikamaru grins back, really thinking of the meaning behind her words. "Yeah." He says.

-

"You know this is going pretty smoothly." Tenten smirks.

"Yeah, but I don't know how long we can pull this off. Who knows, they might result in calling the police. So, at Naruto and Hinata's signal Hanabi and Sakura have to quickly get their mission completed." Neji says smartly bringing down his x-ray glasses.

Tenten smiles. "You sound like you're a pro at this."

He grins. "But I'm also a pro at other things…" He leans closer to her and they stare into each others eyes.

Just as their lips barely touch the static in their ear talkie's goes off. "You know I can hear you guys right?" Hanabi's childish voice said.

They instantly pull away and continue what they were doing.

-

"Whoa, who knew Neji had a romantic side." Hanabi said to me. We were on the third floor hiding in a hallway closet.

"Yeah, who knew." I replied. Moments ago we'd got the message from Neji that Sasuke had arrived. I thought of him for a few minutes before Hanabi began talking again.

"Okay, so the next step is a series of signals. Ino and Shikamaru will signal when they see Sasuke and Rika seperate and then I'll casually walk up to Rika congradulating her on her birthday. Then, once I'm done Naruto will set off his distraction with Hinata and we proceed to find dirt on Rika. Okay?"

"Got it. You know, you're pretty great to have around Hanabi. I'm glad you decided to help us." Really, I mean this 12 year old is amazing to be able to plot such evil schemes. You've gotta give her props.

"Thanks. You're not too bad yourself, Haruno." She smirks. And as if on cue Shikamaru's voice rings through my ear.

"Darkness and…wait what's her codename again?" Ino's says something to him and he sighs. "Darkness and…Slutbag have seperated. Slutbag has come down to the first floor and Darkness is proceeding upstairs. Hanabi and Sakura it's you turn."

"We're on it." Hanabi and I say in unison. We step out of the closet and proceed down the hallway and down a back staircase. This place is humongous, it's like three times the size of my house. It's like a castle, really. Hanabi's in front of me and we pass some of the teens we came here with making out against the walls. Some are drinking beers and chatting while others are breaking vases.

Hanabi tells me to stay here while she goes to greet Rika. I stand in the corner against the window overlooking their backyard. And then all of a sudden, the static echoes in my ear.

"Sakura! Sasuke's getting closer to you! You have to get away from his path!" Panic takes over my body as I search for somewhere to hide, but I'm still in this corner with only the window.

"Sakura! He's with six feet of you. You have to get out now!" Neji says in my ear. I hear footsteps and I gasp and look behind me at the window.

I open it and climb out and drop into a bush. Neji comes back in my ear.

"Sakura! Sasuke is looking out the window right now, don't move." He says, his voice is calmer.

Great, I'm stuck in a bush, I thank god it's not a thorn bush, hiding from Sasuke. Why does he always seem to find me?

"Okay Sakura, he's gone now to the third floor. Be careful." And his static goes away. I climb out of the bush and brush myself off. Now, I'm outside again and I have to find a way to get back in. This is stupid. Damn, you Sasuke.

-

Hanabi paused for a few minutes and waited for her partner to be in the safe zone. Then she made her way downstairs onto the main floor where guests tried to remain calm by comparing Rika's mansion to their own.

I looked around for the chick that seems to cause everyone problems. And then I spot her across the room in a sparkling hot pink dress that reached swept the floor. I bet it's about a thousand bucks. I make my way over to her. I nod at Shikamaru and Ino who casually stand by the bar pretending to look sophisticated.

I tap on Rika's shoulder and she whirls around and looks down at me. Wow, she's got a lot of make up on.

"Hi, Rika."

"Look kid, I don't know how you got in here but I want you to get out and take your nasty friends with you." She snarled. I guess I'll have to hurry this up.

"Well, I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday and all." I put on my innocent face and for a second she's fooled but she just narrows her eyes.

"Really? Is that so?" Her voice is high-pitched and snobby.

"Really. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I personally admire you." Praising her is the only way I can make conversation. I look over her shoulder for a second to see my partner trying to get in through the window. My eye's widen this isn't supposed to be happening, she's in the danger zone. If Rika even turns around and spots her, Rika will get mad and suspect her.

"You admire me? What do you admire about me?" Good, she wants detail. While I pretend to think I try to signal Sakura to get through the window while Rika is peroccupied. But she's hopelessly confused.

"Uh, you just seem so…graceful and sophisticated." She's gonna love that. Girls, like her love to hear stuff like this. I try not to gag.

Sakura is slipping through the window right now.

"Well thank you, I know." She puts her hand on my shoulder and fake smiles. "I'll make that we can get a picture together later okay?" She's about to turn around but I stop her. "Uh, can I get your autograph?"

She chuckles. "Wow, you're a clingy one aren't you? I can't right now kid, I've got to get back to my boy---

It's too late, she's looked already. At first she didn't notice but Sakura was making her way up the stairs and she turned around to make sure I was still distracting her. And then Rika saw her, I guess we should have worn disguises too. Ooops.

"YOU!!" She screams pointing directly at her. "YOU DID THIS!!"

Sakura's eyes widen and she makes a break for it up the stairs. We need another distraction A.S.A.P.

"Naruto!! Now!" I scream in my ear piece.

And then there's a huge burst of smoke right in the middle of the room. It stops Rika in her tracks as the smoke blows everywhere making the room grow quiet.

"Behold!!! The great magician Foxy and his lovely assistant Julia!"

You have to admit, Naruto is one for big entrances and it was perfect. Although, I don't know how he's going to do magic…

His face is painted red over the three marks on his cheeks and his hair is black. He wears a red cape in a fancy tuxedo while Hinata is a red head in a sparkly red dress that's above her knees. Wow, sis looks pretty hot.

Naruto stands in front of his assistant bravely looking at the crowd. "Now! If you want to see the most amazing magic tricks you've ever seen in you're life then follow us outside!"

Naruto waves his wand and a red carpet rolls out in front of him that leads into the backyard. People are curious and begin to follow him while Rika is standing confused at what just happened.

I turn around to Shikamaru and Ino who are just as stunned as everyone else. "Guys, you need to warn Neji and Tenten of what just happened. I've got to go help Sakura out now."

And then I run up the stairs to follow Sakura. We've got to speed this up. It just got harder.

-

Rika left to go check with her parents about something. So I toured the place by myself looking for somewhere that isn't so crowded and loud.

I pass by drunk teenagers that are making complete fools of themselves. Some girls are watching me as I walk by. I don't care.

The third floor isn't as crowded and the hallways are just more confusing. I headed down some stairs, at this point I'm just walking around. I turn to see a corner with a window and I swore I just saw someone jump out and then…pink hair. I walk over to the window and look down below, but no one's there.

I remember the last time this happened when I saw that pink hair, but just for a second. I swore that was her, it had to be.

-

Naruto walks outside where a stage is already set up. He looks over to his assistant, he had to admit the outfit they bought together looked pretty sexy on her. He let her go up the steps first.

A crowd began to gather in front of the stage and he smirked, nothing could be more perfect.

"How are you guys doing tonight?" He asks the crowd. Most of the people shout things like terrible and hungover. Naruto chuckled to himself. "Well let me make your night more enjoyable." Some girls scream.

Hinata whispers in his ear. "What are we going to do first Naruto?"

"We'll do the sword trick first." He whispers . Her eyes widened. "A-Are you sure about that?"

He looks at her intently and speaks softly. "Don't worry, I won't let anything hurt you." He holds out his hand. "Do you trust me?" She smiles a places her hand in his. "Yes."

Then he faces the crowd. "For our first trick I will need this box." He unattaches his cape and holds it beside him for a few seconds and then he flips it up revealing a box with wheels. The crowd cheers.

He walks over and opens it. "Now I will need my lovely assistant to enter this box." Hinata timidly crawls inside and he closes it.

"And I will need these swords!" He pulls one out of his pocket and the crowd cheers even more. Then he slides the sword through the box. The crowd watches quietly. Naruto then pulled out another sword and slid it in on the opposite side.

After four more swords have penetrated the box Naruto fiinally opens it. And shockingly, no one's there.

The crowd whispers all around. "Where is my assistant you ask?" Naruto points to the corner on his left. "Why, she's right here!"

In a huge puff of smoke Hinata/ Julia appeared. The crowd cheered wildly. Naruto looks at his partner and smiles. Hinata smiles back. He mouthed to her "I told you".

-

Standing not too far from the act Ino and Shikamaru stood with their mouths open.

"W-Where'd they learn how to do that?" Ino gawked as Naruto/Foxy bowed to the crowd.

Shikamaru shrugged. "Who knows, but it's working." He grabs his ear piece and begins to reach Neji and Tenten.

"Hey, guys?"

"Yeah." Neji answers. "What's going on in there?"

"Well, Slutbag noticed Sakura but Hanabi signaled for Naruto and Hinata. Now they're putting on a Magic act and keeping the whole party distracted. But Rika's gone off to find Sakura."

"Oh my god. Hanabi can handle that. They've got to hurry, these guards have called the police because people keep coming. I don't know how long until they get here."

"All right, we'll keep you updated. We'll try to reach Sakura."

"Good luck."

"You too."

"Oh, and Sasuke's on his way downstairs be on the look out and make sure Naruto and Hinata maintain to conceal themselves."

"Got it."

-

I'm practically running for my life. I can't believe I let myself get spotted! I speed up another flight of stairs. I've got to find Rika's room and find something to show to Sasuke.

Minutes later I find her room on the second floor. I walk in and I'm instantly disgusted. She's got pictures of celebrities, but mostly of herself everywhere. And her rooms all pink-ish. I gag.

I search for anything suspicious, but there's nothing. I look through her closet, dresser and under her bed but there's still nothing. I look behind her nightstand and find a pile of tapes. I pull out the mini dresser and look at each tape carefully.

One said 'Christmas in Hawaii' and anther one said 'Sweet 16' but one just said 'XXX'. My mouth opens wide, this has got to be some embarrasing shit. The date was printed in very small numbers but it said that it was taken a few days ago. Wow, this happened while her and Sasuke were dating. What a shame, but I can't say I wasn't surpirsed.

I snatch the tape and sprint downstairs. This has got to be it.

-

There's even more commotion downstairs that's necessary and since I'm close enough I travel down to see what it is. Once I reach the balcony I see a huge puff of smoke and two people appear. A guy and a girl appear and the guy announces something. They walk on a red carpet to the backyard while people follow them.

This party just keeps getting weirder. I look to my right where I see Rika sprinting up the steps with an angry expression. Yeah, well I'll let her do that. Running after her is some little kid. Before she disappears up the stairs she glances over my way.

Those eyes, are just like Neji's and Hinata's. I blink and she's gone. Okay, it just got wierder.

I walk down the steps to see these two strange people that appeared out of nowhere. They are doing some magic trick that involves a box and swords. I barely pay attention because I'm trying to piece everything together. Someone set this whole charade up to embarrass Rika. I swore I saw Sakura jump out a window and now I see a Neji/Hinata look-a-like.

I have a strong feeling this revolves around me and Rika. And I know just who's behind this.

When I look up the guy is walking across the stage probably preparing to do another trick when all of a sudden he trips over his cape and tumbles across the stage. His hat falls off and so does his wig?

-

Rika is in front of me running for Sakura. She looks like she's out to kill. I hope Sakura uncovered something about her by now. She had extra time thanks to Naruto. God, she sure is covering ground in those heels. But I'm just a little faster. I stop right in front of her panting hard.

"Hey, Rika can I get that picture now?" I ask innocently. She glares at me.

"Don't you see that I'm in the middle of something?" She growls.

"But, what about my picture and autograph you promised me?" I know I'm getting on Rika's last nerve.

"Look kid, if you don't get out of my way I'll make you!" She grabs my shirt and pushes me against the wall.

I look up after her. Sakura's on her own now, I can't stop that angry bitch.

-

Ino looks as Naruto proceeds to start his next trick when she notices a new figure standing a few people over from her. She nudges her partner.

"Shikamaru, look it's Sasuke over there."

"Don't make eye contact."

She nods. When she looks up she sees Naruto trip over his red cape and tumble across the stage. His hat goes flying off and to our misfortune so does his wig. Oh shit.

Naruto jumps back up as if nothing happened. "I'm okay!" He assures the crowd. But Hinata rushes over to him and informs him of what just happened. His eyes widened as he looks down at his black wig on the floor. The crowd is whispering.

"Oh fuck." He whispered. But the strange things don't stop there.

Him and Hinata rush off the stage while everyone is gossiping.

"Hey guys." A calm, unemotional and familiar voice says next to Ino and Shikamaru.

Ino coughed and disguised her voice. "Well hello young man." Shikamaru rolled his eyes, that was the worst imitation of an old lady…ever.

"Save the act Ino, I know it's you." Sasuke says.

Ino grunted and tore off her hat and wig. "How'd you know?"

"It's obvious." He looks over to the stage. "And that was Naruto and Hinata, right."

"Right…" She sighed.

"Wow, Uchiha I almost forgot how clever you were." Shikamaru takes off his ridiculous wig and grins at his old friend.

Sasuke smirks but only for a few seconds. "Why are you guys here to ruin Rika's party?"

Ino held her breath and looked at Shikamaru. They had to tell him, he'd already figured them out.

Naruto and Hinata made a break for it. "We've gotta get out of here." He said to Hinata but he ran straight into a wall or a body in fact.

He looked up and he screamed like a little girl. "Oh…my…god! Y-You're F-F-F-Fall Out Boy!"

"Uh, yeah. We came to perform for a birthday party?" The lead singer replied helping Naruto and Hinata up.

"Oh, yeah the stage is back there, it's all yours." Naruto said before grabbing his partners hand and sprinting off . But he came right back. "Wait before you go can I have your autographs?"

They all pulled out a pen. "Sure."

-

Tenten and Neji sat outside watching as everything unfolded right in front of them.

"This isn't good. The screen shows Sasuke, Ino and Shikamaru talking…it's like he actually figured out who they are." Neji observed.

Tenten then heard something in the distance. She turned on her advanced hearing device and listened. "Uh…Neji we've got more important things to worry about."

"Like what?"

"Like the police. They're two miles away. We need to get out of here now." They stare at each other in fear.

-

Rika raced up one more flight of stairs checking for the one person she knew who caused this. She ran past her room and paused. Hold on a minute, she stepped back and noticed that it had been ransacked. She screamed. "SAKURA! YOU'RE SO DEAD!" Rika was going to really make her pay for this.

-

Ino and Shikamaru stand looking at Sasuke. He'd figured us out, so there's no point in trying to hide it now. "Look, we were just rying to--

"HEY! EVERYBODY!" They whip around and see Sakura standing on top of a table waving a tape in the air.

"THIS IS A PRESENT FOR RIKA!" She then slips the tape into a VCR behind her and a screen comes down from the ceiling.

We're all watching closely as it clips to a scene with Rika and some other guy in her room. They were sitting closely looking into each others eyes.

Rika says something to the guy and he smirks. "You're so hot." He says and he leans into her and she leans in too. But right when they're about to kiss the tape starts to malfunction. The screen is covered in gray and black and the voices are so fuzzy you can't hear what anybody's saying. Then the whole tape starts to spit out its film.

Everyone is shouting boo at Sakura. While she just bites down on her lip. This isn't supposed to happen!

"YOU!" Everyone whips around to see Rika rushing down the stairs almost tripping over her dress. She steps right in front of Sakura and glares daggers.

"YOU CRASH MY PARTY JUST TO SHOW EVERYONE A MESSED UP TAPE?! ARE YOU CRAZY?" She screams at the top of her lungs.

Sakura jumped off the table and stepped in front of her. "Admit that you're cheating on Sasuke!"

Rika laughs. "Admit it? I'm not cheating on _my _boyfriend. And what you just showed everyone was one of my acting tapes." She hissed.

"You call that acting? You were about to have sex with the guy!" She yelled for everyone to hear.

"You are a psycho! Will you just admit that you're just jealous of me!" She snarled right in Sakura's face.

"_Jealous? _Why would I be jealous of a slut like you who just thinks she can use anyone she feels like!" Sakura retorted looking her straight in the eye. Even though Rika was at least and inch taller than her she still wasn't scared. It's about time someone told her off.

"Whoa, Sakura that hurts." She raises a thin hand in the air. "Look you're just another wanna be. I have Sasuke, money and looks and you can't stand it!"

"I don't your money or you looks, you can keep them. But when you use my _best _friend for your own enjoyment, that's when I really get pissed."

Rika narrowed her eyes and grabbed the collar of Sakura's shirt. "Really? Well what are you gonna do about it?"

"Hold it! Hold it! Hold it right there!" Everyone looked away from the scene at Hanabi walking through the crowd.

"You again? Look, I'm not going to give you a fucking autograph so scram!" Rika spat.

Hanabi only smirked. "I don't need your sass Rika. I could care less about your autograph."

Sakura looked at her. "Hanabi don't worry about me. I can handle her." She whispered.

"I didn't come to fight her, Sakura." She then turns to face the circle that surrounded them. "Everyone! Rika here claims that she has not, in fact, cheated on her boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha." She pauses. "And the tape that had the possible proof of our theory has been sabotaged. But what if there is one more way that we can prove that she cheated?"

Rika released Sakura and stared at the kid. "Do you really wanna go there?"

Hanabi stared back. "Yes I do." She reached into her small pocket and pulled out a small slip. "These are pictures of Rika and yet another guy in a photobooth." She holds it up for everyone to see. "Please observe in the last shot how Rika and the guy are intensely making out." The crowd gasps.

Rika laughed nervously. "Ha! Well those photos are from my ex-boyfriend!"

Hanabi grinned. "That is a negative. Also observe the date in the corner of the picture. It dates back to a couple of days ago, while Sasuke and Rika are dating!"

The crowd is in an uproar and Rika's looking around as people start to glare at her. Then she looks at Hanabi.

"Give me that!" Rika storms over to Hanabi and pushes her, making her fall to the ground. She snatches the picture away and rips it up into pieces.

Sakura's eyes widened as Hanabi winced in pain. "You bitch! Will you leave her alone!"

Rika whipped around. "I've had enough of your mouth, Haruno!" As Rika comes closer, Sakura thought of what to do. When she did she smirked.

Just as Rika approached her Sakura reached inside her dress and pulled out two rubber pieces. They were used to make her boobs appear bigger than what they really are. Rika gasped and covered herself. Sakura wasn't even done yet, she grabbed a glass of punch and threw it on her. Rika's make up and concealer came running down her face reavealing her blemishes.

The crowd backed away as the true Rika came out. Some guys screamed as if they'd seen frankenstein.

"Heh." Sakura said to herself. She walked over an helped Hanabi up off the floor. "Thanks." She said.

"No problem."

"You really showed her." Hanabi held out her fist and Sakura bumped it with hers. "Sakura!" They turned around and see Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto and Hinata come through the crowd. All at once they praised her for what she just did but she was barely paying because someone also came out of the crowd too…Sasuke.

As soon as Sasuke's eyes caught hers they just continued to stare. Even the group stopped talking and looked at them curiously. It was like they were sending a telepathic message. And then the static in our ears began and Neji was in panic mode.

"The police are here! We have to get out now!"

Then one teen looks out the window and they see the flashing blue and red lights. "OH SHIT! IT'S THE FIVE OH!" And as if on cue, everyone scrambles to get out. People are running all around us, some are grabbing merchandise and food from the table. It's a total panic switch.

"Sakura! We've gotta go!" Ino screams over the ruckus. But I just stand there as Sasuke approaches me and when he's right there, he opens his mouth to say something, but the moment is interrupted by Rika.

"Sasuke!" She yells and she latches onto his arm. "You've got to believe me I--

"Save it, Rika. It's over. I saw everything." He looks at me for a split second and then back at her.

"But Sasuke I, She, We…why?" Her face looks like it's melting, really. Sasuke detaches himself from her and just shakes his head. She bursts into tears and gives me one last look before running off somewhere.

"Sakura! Let's go!" Naruto yells one last time. The police have entered behind us and people continue running all over the place. The guys go ahead and leave and I hear Fall Out Boy playing their song.

_I found the cure to growing older_

_And you're the only place that feels like home_

_Just so you know, you'll never know_

_And some secrets weren't meant to be told_

_But I found the cure to growing older..._

Sasuke slides his hands in his pockets and looks at me. "So uh, you've finally showed me what Rika's really like, huh?"

"Yeah, I told you so." I tease a smirk playing at my lips. He looks around and sees the police getting closer.

"So I guess I'll have to save my apology for later…right?"

I reach out and grab his sleeve. "Yeah. Let's ditch this place."

_I'm the first kid to write of hearts, lies, and friends_

_And I am sorry my conscience called in sick again_

_And I've got arrogance down to a science_

_Oh, and I'm the first kid to write of hearts, lies, and friends_

And we escape out of the broken window to catch up with everyone else. As I'm running beside Sasuke I think about everything we'd gone through tonight to get him back. Now we're on the run and possibly at risk of getting arrested. But I truly wouldn't want to have it any other way.

_Douse yourself in cheap perfume it's_

_So fitting, so fitting of the way you are_

_You can't cover it up_

_Can't cover it up..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_To Be Continued…_

**A/N:** So what do you think? I personally think this will be my favorite chapter of all. I've always wanted to be able to do stuff like this with my friends. It just seems so...fun! Well, I think that the chapters I'll write after this will be easier to write. Now, I have an idea of how the story's going to wrap up, but it won't be so short. I'm not sure how many more chapters this will have, eh, I'll figure it out. I'd like to thank the Silversun Pickups, Fall Out Boy and all those teen movies that come on ABC you've really been my inspiration for this chapter.

Review plz :)

-Apparatus Out-


End file.
